Annabeth and RED's Threat
by ABcedario
Summary: Annabeth Chase was a Little-Miss-Perfect. Percy Jackson's best friend, straight A's, loved by nearly everyone. Until new girl, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, comes in. Suddenly, everything changes. Specially after the RED Threat. But what if the boy she loves is the wrong one? Or maybe he is the right one, they just have to realize that first.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth and RED's Threat

 **Heyyy. This is my first Fanfic! I welcome fire and compliments. I wish I could say I Don`t care what you think, but I need the fire to become a better writer (wish is my dream) and the compliments will help me not give up on this story. *Speech ended* . So anyway, I hope you like this story and enjoy it. Now read on!**

* * *

Annabeth P.O.V

I was walking to school today with my best friend Thalia, instead of Percy. Since we live two blocks away from each other, he always takes me to school. But today I'm just too annoyed with him to actually talk to him. We had another fight yesterday. He was talking about the new girl again, he always brings her up in our conversations! I admit, I was just a tad jealous, but who wouldn't be? When your five year crush just can't stop talking about a girl he met in one day.

I bet he's with her right now. What was her name again? It's with a R. Robbin? No, Raquel? No. What is it?

" _Hello!_ Earth to Annie."

"Don't call me that! I was just thinking," Annabeth snapped, but she smiled at her best friend.

"You're always thinking. About what- wait, who where you thinking about. Are you thinking about _Percy_?"

"Doesn't matter!" I snapped. "What about you? How's _Nico_?"

She blushes. Ha! Got her.

"Stop it! Go back to your thinking!"

So as I was saying. Percy's now talking about her all the time. About how pretty she is, how good she is at art. On his mind she's absolutely perfect! It- wait! It's Rachel! Yes, I remember.

As we enter the school, the bell rings.

"See you later, Thals."

"Bye," she says, then in a whisper, "Annie."

"Don't call me that!" But I was laughing.

I went to class, where I knew I was going to see Percy. I enter the class, expecting to see Percy saving a seat for me. Instead, I see Percy talking with a girl with a hoodie on. I couldn't see her face, as it was being hidden by the hoodie. But what bothered me the most was that she in the seat that was supposed to be mine! Anger flared inside me and I actually felt jealous. Percy was talking and laughing like if they have known each other since forever, instead of two days. I started walking over to them.

I know what you're thinking, I'll punch him since I'm so mad. Or that I want his pity. No, none of that, I want him to feel guilty, since I hate that feeling, but he hates it more.

So anyway, as I start walking up to them, Percy finally notices me. He shifts in his seat awkwardly and stares at me.

"I thought you were saving me a seat. Like you always do." I put a tint of sadness in my voice, to make him feel extra bad.

"Uh, uh. I'm sorry Annabeth. But I have to show Rachel around and thought that if I sat beside her today it would help me, uh, show her around."

"Fine Percy! Do what you want. Finally found my perfect replacement." In this one I didn't even have to fake my sadness. It was real and I really thought that what I said was true. He finally found a pretty replacement for me. He never really wanted to be my friend.

"Wait! Annabeth! That's not what I meant! I swear! What I mean is-"

I didn't listen anymore. Tears were forming in my eyes and threatening to go out. I sat as far away that I could from him. I hoped that what he said was true. That he hasn't replaced me.

I knew I was being overdramatic, and that my pride was getting the best of me. But all I could think about was the fact that Percy was moving on. In a week he probably won't even remember my name.

About a minute later the second bell rang. He didn't come to seat beside me and I could feel him staring at me a few times. Even caught him once. I felt extreme sadness. We always sit together in the back. He in the left and I in the right. It was my special seat. Our special seats.

Finally the bell rang to signify the end of class. I ran as fast as I could out the door and saw Percy trying to follow me, but was caught in the crowd. Sadly, I have most of my classes with him. Like my next class. At least Rachel isn't in this class, nor Thalia. But at least Nico is.

"Hey Nico."

I rushed to sit beside him. I saw Percy enter the class and I started talking to Nico. From the corner of my eyes I could see Percy look disappointed and he sat behind us. Dammit! Should've thought of that. The bell rings.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry that I didn't s-"

"Percy stop talking we're in the middle of class." I hissed.

To make sure he didn't talk anymore I gave him a death glare. He shut up. History was as boring as ever. Mr. Garingly just kept talking and talking about World War I. Finally the bell rang and I went to meet Thalia for free period. Again Percy tried to follow him, but the crowd stopped him. He started shouting at me to stop, but I kept going until he couldn't see me anymore. I met Thalia at the fountain, like always. She looked like hell, I could literally see smoke coming out of her nose and ears.

"Gosh Thalia, what happened?"

"Well, I saw this girl bullying some kids. I was on my way to English. So when I saw her, I ran down to her and slapped her. She shrieked and started shouting so that a teacher came. While she was screaming, I talked to the kids and asked them if they were okay. They said thank you and left. So when a teacher finally heard The red-headed girl, he came and asked what was wrong. She said I slapped with absolutely no reason and showed him the red mark. I said it was defensively but he didn't listen to me. He gave me a detention and said it was for one hour and that he would have given me more time but that this was my first warning. The girl left with a smirk and I left after that. To English class. What about you? Why do you look so sad?"

"Well I finally met perfect Rachel. But she had a hoodie on so I couldn't actually see her. She sat on my special seat beside Percy and I shouted rubbish at him so that he felt guilty. I guess It worked because he tried to follow me but I'm doing my best to avoid him. So I doubt I'll talk to him 'till lunch."

"Wow." She knows I like him so she changes the topic. "Did you see Ms. Cohen on that dress! She looked like a hooker!"

We both cracked up at this. We started walking to the next class so that we could sit next to each other. When we entered our classroom, Percy was inside, waiting for us. I did my best to avoid him but he already caught my arm.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I know that I should've saved your seat. But it's just that I didn't want to be rude."

"Save it! Stop making excuses! You could've nicely told her that someone else already sits there. You know you could've done that! But _no!_ You had to sit next to perfect Rachel and not even think about how imperfect Annabeth might feel! Save it! I don't wanna hear it! Why don't you go with perfect Rachel and hang out in free period!"

"Well she's got histo-"

"See what I Mean! Since she doesn't have free period with you, you don't hangout with her! If she were here you would be laughing with her and not caring about me at all! And don't deny it cause you know it!" I knew that what I said was a little cruel and mean. But I was mad. He replaced me!

"Annabeth! I do care about you and think about you it's just tha-"

"Save it!" I literally screamed at him. Then in a whisper, "just leave me alone." I accidentally said this with tear in my eyes.

When Percy saw that he reached for me but I stumbled away. I grabbed Thalia by the arm and ran as fast as I could.

"I'm sorry Annabeth!" But I wasn't listening anymore. Thalia and I entered the bathroom and I let the tears out. Thalia was comforting me while I sobbed. Finally there were no more tears and I dried what was left. Thalia and I left the bathroom and entered the classroom.

* * *

 ** _Later edit:_** **If any of the original readers are rereading this for some reason and find it a little different, it's because I'm currently having a serious case of writer's block so I decided to go back and fix spelling, grammar, stupid stuff that made me cringe. But I didn't change that much. Anyways, New readers! Hello! I formally welcome you to my fan fiction! Thank you for clicking and leave a review if you want. Feedback is good. Constructive Criticism is very well appreciated, specially know that I'm fixing up the chapters. Blah blah blah, shut up, you useless thirteen-almost-fourteen year old author. Whatever, I am known for my continuous rants. So welcome new readers! And welcome back, old readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Another chapter! In this on Annabeth meets the 'lovely and perfect' Rachel. I just wanna repeat that if you're a fan of Rachel and love her, you shouldn't read this story. I don't hate her but I always found her as Annabeth's greatest competition with Percy. I bet you're tired of me babbling so, read on!**

* * *

Annabeth P.O.V.

When lunch rolled in I was walking to the cafeteria and bumped into someone. A red-haired girl with a slutty low cut green shirt and a very short matching shirt.

"Watch it! You ruined my make-up! What will Percy think of me know?"

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Well I'm finally meet my future boyfriend's soon-to-be ex-friends. Now move, bitch!"

She rushed to the bathroom. Percy huh? Probably a popular girl from his club. I went to meet Thalia again and we talked for a few minutes, then we entered the cafeteria and saw the slutty clothes girl talking to Percy. For the first time he didn't look disgusted. He was talking animatedly. She was seating in my seat. Huh, Percy seems to let everyone sit in my seat and then says that he cares about me.

I told Thalia that I was going to try to make him guilty again. She grinned at me and wished me luck. Linking hands we both walked to the table and sat down. I turned my head towards Percy and saw that he hadn't noticed me.

"Hey Seaweed brain." His head shot toward me, "you said you cared a lot about me but still gave my seat to her." I pointed to the slutty looking girl, "care to clarify things?"

"Uh, Annabeth I'm sorry. But this is Rachel."

"You're kidding me? Ohhh, you're not kidding? So that's what you mean at the hallway. About me being a bitch?"

"Annabeth stop it," Percy gritted his teeth.

"You seriously take her side! Percy she called me a bitch!" I turned to Rachel, "ohhhh, so that's what you meant. Your future boyfriend's soon-to-be ex-friends." If looks could kill, I would be dead, Rachel's glare would be terrorizing, if I wasn't that angry already.

"Annabeth! Stop it! Why are you being so mean to her! You don't even know her!" There were tears in my eyes and the whole school was watching us now. "Seriously Annabeth! Stop acting stupid!"

Thalia looked at him like she wanted to kill him. Rachel has a triumphant smirk on her face. I held back tears. Everyone knew being called stupid was the worst insult for me, and now my best friend is _calling me stupid._ Percy finally realized his mistake, and his eyes widen.

"Annabeth I'm so-" he was reaching out for me but I stumbled backwards.

"No." All my insecurities and feelings hit me like a truck, a lone tear slid down my cheek. "Rachel was right. She was meeting your soon-to-be ex-friends. But for me it was too soon."

I stumbled away, tears streaming down my face, until I reached the bathroom. I heard Percy shout at me to come back. I also heard a slap that was probably Thalia. A moment later Thalia came and comforted me. Saying that Percy was the idiot and that if he chose Rachel over me she wasn't speaking to him ever again.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door.

"If it's you Percy get out!" Thalia shouted with hatred in her voice.

"No, it's Nico. Please come out."

Since it did sound like Nico we went out. I was still crying. It was really Nico. Nico told us that he saw what happened and that he already shouted at Percy for being a dick.

"I told him that if it kept going I would run off with you two and not talk to him ever again. Who does he think he is calling you stupid? He declared himself an idiot by saying that."

After a few minutes I managed to stop crying and pull myself together. Just in time to look at the time. I almost screamed as I saw what time it was, I missed half a class! Thalia asked if we could just skip since there were only two classes and a half left. Nico went back to his class since he had come out here with the excuse of going to the bathroom. We went to Thalia's house because my dad was at work and My stepmom is at home, we are on good terms but I prefer being at Thalia's house.

We talked about girl stuff, especially the boys we like.

" _So_ , how's Nico? Thals."

"Uh, he's so cute! It was really nice of him to help you out like that. So, what about Percy?"

"I don't know Thalia. I really don't. I love him so much, he's my best friend, my other half. But he's obviously In love with Rachel. Look at her she's hot, I'm not. She's talented, I'm not. She's beautiful, I'm not. She stole Percy Jackson heart, I didn't." At this point I was just rambling on, drowning in self-pity.

"Don't worry owl freak, you're cuter than her and better than her in so many ways. She stupid and self-centered. You are the most intelligent girl in our class. No, in our school. You may be rude, but you help others when they need help. If Percy falls for her then he's the most idiotic idiot the world could ever have."

"Thanks Thals. I needed that."

* * *

It was around five o'clock when I decided to set home. As I was walking back, I saw something that broke my heart, ripped it in a million pieces. I watch as I see Percy and Rachel break away from their kiss.

I let out a little gasp of shock. I really thought that I had a chance with Percy. That he would see how selfish Rachel was, and that I was there.

Percy spots me and I can see regret in his eyes, even from far away. Rachel, not surprisingly, had a smirk on her face. I turn around and run as fast as I could away from them. When I got home, I saw that there were a bunch of messages on my phone and most of them were from Percy. I ignored them and saw that there were a few anonymous ones.

The first one said: Be careful bitch. I could ruin your life with a snap of my fingers.

The next one: ignoring? Two can play that game, but since I'm not a freak like you, let's settle this, Percy doesn't care about you. Can't you just see that? You're a freak and you only have friends that are freaks. Percy sees right through your blond charm and you get mad since he doesn't bow down to you.

The next one: do you know how Percy's lips feel? Wait you don't know! Hahahahahaha! So funny actually, how much you think he loves you and the next second he falls head over heels for another girl.

I stopped reading then. Tears were burning in my eyes, and then I mentally smacked myself.

 _They're just trying to scare you, to make you feel bad,_ I told myself. _But what if it's true_ , a small voice in my head told me.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Question: Do you think this story is a waste of time?**

 **Question of the Chapter (QotC): Do you have a pet? If yes, what animal?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy P.O.V. (This is his view of the day)

 _BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP_. My alarm clock sounds. I groan and sit up, and turn my alarm off. I am in such a bad mood, but why? Then it clicked, my fight with Annabeth yesterday afternoon. I hate it so much when we fight. What were we fighting about again? Oh right, Rachel.

 _Flashback_

 _"Rachel is so good at art, I wish I had her talent."_

 _"Are you serious Seaweed Brain!"_

 _"What did I do?"_

 _"Can't we have a single conversation without you bringing Rachel up? I mean why are you so addicted with her? Is she that perfect! What about me! Have you never thought of complimenting me to me or your friends? It's always Rachel this Rachel that! Ugh, she's so freaking perfect that you can't talk to me normally or even think about complimenting me. Do you know how that makes me feel!"_

 _"Geesh, sorry Annabeth, didn't know that you had to be the center of everything all the time." My voice dripped with sarcasm as I said that. But I looked at her and saw pain flash through her face._

 _"No! You idiot! That's not what I meant! It's that your always talking about her! I can never talk to you without you bringing her up! The first thing you said to me today was 'oh, how beautiful Rachel is, did I tell her how pretty she is?' Not 'hey, how's my best friend Annabeth doing?' Or at least 'What's up Annabeth?' Noooo, you had to talk about how pretty she is!"_

 _Well... I admit I did that, but I never knew it would hurt her or anger her so much._

 _"I'm sorry Annie it's ju-" she slapped me._

 _"Stop making excuses! And don't call me Annie!"_

 _"Wise girl-" "Don't wise girl me!"_

 _"Sorry Annabeth, can we let this slide?"_

 _"No! Decide it's either me or her."_

 _"Best friends don't give ultimatums," I was so mad I said the stupidest thing ever. "F.Y.I. I choose her."_

 _I said the tears in her eyes right away and saw that I had gone to far._

 _"GET OUT!"_

 _"Wise girl I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."_

 _"GET OUT!"_

 _She grabbed me by the shirt and punched me in the stomach. I saw the tears flowing down her face and she, quite literally, kicked me out. Before I left the house, I saw through a window her going into her room. I went to her bedroom window and I watched he sit on her bed, sobbing. I saw her mouth moving and opened the window a crack._

 _"Can't I just die now? Why am I not loved? What did I do to deserve this?"_

 _She kept murmuring things like that and I felt extremely guilty. I caused her this pain. I quietly left and when I got home cried. Because I didn't only hurt my best friend, but myself._

 _Flashback End_

Why did I do that? Just hurt myself and her. I bet she'll ignore me today.

I got ready for school feeling a bit nervous because of what Annabeth might tell me. Or will she give me the silent treatment? I said goodbye to my mom and told my stepdad Paul (a.k.a Mr. Blofis, English teacher) that I'll se him later.

As I was walking on the way to school I stopped by Annabeth's neighborhood to see if she was waiting for me outside. I saw that she wasn't and felt a pang of sadness. I knew she wouldn't wait for me but I still had hope.

I sprinted the rest of the way to school and saw Rachel at the door. I said hi and together We went to English with Paul. On my way I saw Annabeth talking to Thalia but her back was turned to me and she didn't even seem to realise I was there. When we got to class I sat on the back of the class and Rachel sat beside me. I didn't seem to realize she was sitting on Annabeth's special seat. We were laughing in no time. Gosh, Rachel is beautiful, she seemed to try to hide her Beauty with that hood but it didn't work. The only person that is 100% more beautiful than her is Annabeth. Woahhhh, where did that come from. But I guess it's true.

I saw Annabeth coming toward us and just stared at how beautiful she looks without trying. I shifted uncomfortably when I realised that Rachel was sitting beside me.

"I thought you were saving me a seat. Like you always do." She sounded so sad, I started feeling guilty.

"Uh, uh. I'm sorry Annabeth. But I have to show Rachel around and thought that if I sat beside her today it would help me, uh, show her around."

"Fine Percy! Do what you want. Finally found my perfect replacement." She sounded so sad and I saw that she had tears in her eyes. I felt so bad. That's when I realized that Rachel was sitting in her special seat. Her favorite seat in that class. We used to sit in the corner but she said she loved that seat and then we just started sitting here.

"Wait! Annabeth! That's not what I meant! I swear! What I mean is I just have to sit beside her so that I can show her around! I' sorry! I really am!" After that I trailed off. I knew she stopped listening when she walked away with Tears glistening on her cheeks.

Rachel tried to comfort me but I just kept sarong at Annabeth. Her princess curls dangling in a ponytail. She caught me and I looked away blushing.

When the bell rang Annabeth dashed out of her seat in the front and hurried out to avoid me. I tried to run after her but got caught on a crowd. The warning bell rang and I went to the bathroom. When I got out I went straight to history to find Annabeth. When I entered I saw that she was sitting beside Nico. It hurt but I knew I deserved it. The bell rang and I sat behind her and tried to tell her sorry.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry that I didn't s-"

"Percy stop talking we're in the middle of class." Annabeth hissed.

She looked back at me and sent me a death glare. To be honest I was terrified. I stopped talking and just stared at her the whole class, class seemed to fly and he bell rang. Again Annabeth sprint to get out and I tried to follow but another crowd stopped me and I lost her.

"What happened to her Percy? What did you do?"

"She thinks I replaced her with Rachel, I guess I deserve it since I didn't save her special seat in English and let Rachel sit there."

"YOU LET RACHEL SIT ON HER SPECIAL SEAT! ARE YOU MAD?" He practically screamed at me, "you definitely deserve it! And you do speak of Rachel in every single conversation you have, you're really stupid to not know she's jea-" he caught himself. I wonder what he was going to say.

I decided to go to my class soon so that I don`t get tardy again. Five minutes after I sat down Annabeth and Thalia entered the classroom. Annabeth tried to turn around and leave but I had already caught her arm.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I know that I should've saved your seat. But it's just that I didn't want to be rude."

"Save it! Stop making excuses! You could've nicely told her that someone else already sits there. You know you could've done that! But noooo! You had to sit next to perfect Rachel and not even think about how imperfect Annabeth might feel! Save it! I don't wanna hear it! Why don't you go with perfect Rachel and hang out in free period!"

"Well she's got histo-"

"See what I Mean! Since she doesn't have free period with you, you can`t hangout with her! If she were here you would be laughing with her and not caring about me at all! And don't deny it cause you know it!" What she said hurt, a lot. A small part of me said that it was true. But the loyal and best friend side of me said that it wasn`t. That I would always care what happens to her.

"Annabeth! I do care about you and think about you it's just tha-"

"Save it!" She screamed at me. Then in a whisper, "just leave me alone." She said this with tears in her eyes. I felt so bad about what I had done. So _guilty._

I tried to reach for her arm again, but she took Thalia`s hand and ran away.

"I'm sorry Annabeth!"

(Skip until lunch)

Me and Rachel were laughing and talking. Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth still hadn`t gotten there. At the moment I had forgotten completely about Annabeth. Rachel was using this green low-cut shirt that matched her eyes, and a ver short skirt that matched it. She looked a little slutty, but eh, she fun to be around with.

"Hey Seaweed brain." My head shot toward the voice and I noticed Annabeth standing at the other side of the table, "you said you cared a lot about me but still give her my seat." That`s when I realised that I _had_ given Rachel her seat. Wow it seems like I give all of Annabeth`s places to Rachel. I _have_ to change that. "Care to clarify things?"

"Uh, Annabeth I'm sorry. But this is Rachel."

"You're _kidding_ me? Ohhh, you're not kidding? So that's what you mean at the hallway. About me being a bitch?"

"Annabeth stop it," I gritted his teeth. She doesn't even know Rachel and already hates her, and is accusing her of false things.

"You seriously take her side! Percy she called me a bitch!" I watched as Annabeth turned to Rachel, "ohhhh, so that's what you meant. Your future boyfriend's soon-to-be ex-friends."

"Annabeth! Stop it! Why are you being so mean to her! You don't even know her!" I am extremely angry at Annabeth at this point. I take Rachel's side because all Annabeth`s saying is a lie. Rachel wouldn't say that. She wouldn't right? "Seriously Annabeth! Stop acting like an idiot!"

If looks could kill, I would be dead. Thalia looked at me with so much hatred I nearly screamed with fear. That's when I realised what I said. I just ruined my friendship with Annabeth. No one calls her stupid. I regret what I say _so_ much. I saw tears streaming down her face.

"Annabeth I'm so-" I was reaching out for her but she stumbled backwards.

"No." She was sobbing now, I hated looking at her so broken and sad. And it was all my fault. The girl I love, I have never seen he cry before, much less _sob._ " Rachel was right. She was meeting your soon-to-be ex-friends. But for me it was too soon."

She stumbled away, obviously going to the bathroom, so that I couldn't follow her. I shouted and even I was crying now. I`ve never felt so broken, as if my heart has been ripped to shreds, not even when my dad left my mom and I saw her so broken all the time. I didn't feel as bad as I do now.

Nico came up to me. He slaps me, hard. I wince with pain.

'"Listen, if you ever threat Annabeth like that again. I Will Kill You. She's like my little sister and you have broken her heart! I swear it Jackson, mark my words!"

I nodded and the tears kept going. Nico left to comfort Annabeth and I sat down next to Rachel.

"Are you okay? You know that what she said wasn't true right?" Rachel asked me.

"No of course not, that was obviously fake and she was just trying to get attention."

Rachel nodded and stood up. She gave me her hand I took it. I swear I felt electricity. But not like with Annabeth, that it was calm and gentle. With Rachel it was wild and care-free. The electricity I mean.

She took me outside saying that she needed to reveal something to me but that she had to do it privately.

"Percy I…" She started, "I really like you. No, I love you. The day I met you was the happiest day of my life and," she had tears in her eyes now, "I've seen how much you love Annabeth and I just can't help to feel jealous. I felt so bad when you said that you only sat beside me because you had to."

She started leaning in and without realising it I had too. We were kissing and I really liked the feeling. Rachel was y first kiss and so far so good. I broke away.

"I didn't mean what I said, i just said that to not make her angry and because she is my best friend." I totally lied, to be honest. I 100% meant it, because before the kiss I would have chosen Anna over Rachel.

"Perce, I hate to break it to you but honestly, after that fight at lunch I don't really think you're best friends anymore, I don't think she even wants to be your friend anymore. I'm truly sorry and it's all my fault, I'm sorry."

I leaned down and kissed her again. She kissed back and it felt great. Maybe my fight with Annabeth was what was supposed to happen so that I could kiss Rachel. Suddenly, I don`t feel so bad anymore. At about five O'Clock I start walking Rachel towards her house, We stop walking, I lean down and kiss Rachel again.

Suddenly I hear a whimper and Me and Rachel separate. I can see Annabeth from far away watching us, crying. Again, I feel like a horrible person and regret being with Rachel. I just want to run and hug Annabeth and tell her sorry until she forgives me. Slowly she turns around and runs away. I watch her until I can't see her anymore.

And I feel worse than before, because I know now that I'm dating someone, but I can't even love her as much as I loved Annabeth

 **Like it? Hate it? By the way, in this story Rachel's a b*tch, so... DON'T READ IF YOU LIKE HER! Seriously, I can't stress that enough. Just for the Percabeth fans: Percy and Annabeth do end up dating. In the end of the story... I didn't really like this chapter since I just don't like that he starts dating Rachel. Anyway... RR!**

 **Qotc: What's your favorite book? Mine are PJO and Harry Potter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Heyyyyyyy! This chapter is about the get-together that will be talked about at the start. The get-together will have all the seven Nico, Rachel, Reyna, the Stolls, Katie, Lou Ellen (Is that how you spell it?), Clarisse, and Chris. Heres the next chapter! FYI Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Rachel are sophomores!**

* * *

Annabeth P.O.V.

"Thalia is the get-together still on?" We were talking about the get-together that was happening this afternoon at her house.

"Duh. Why do you ask?" Well, because yesterday I caught Percy and Rachel kissing and since I know Percy's going and he's taking Rachel too, I just am not in the mood to go.

But I didn't say that. "Just wanted to know. Thalia can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well while I was leaving your house and was going to my house I-I," My voice cracked, but I kept talking. "IcaughtRachelandPercykissingandIfeelreallybadandheartbroken."

"What?"

"I caught Percy and Rachel kissing on the way to my house." I had tears threatening to come out.

Thalia hugs me and tells me that it's going to be okay. When we enter the school we see Percy holding hands with Rachel. A few tears escape and Thalia sees that. She walks up to Percy and slap him, full force.

"HOW COULD YOU! HURT ANNABETH LIKE THIS! PERSEUS JACKSON YOU ARE OBLIGATED TO COME TO TODAY'S GET-TOGETHER AND BRING THE DEMON WITH YOU. ALL THAT ANNABETH TOLD YOU YESTERDAY WAS TRUE BUT YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE HER! YOU ARE NOT MY FAMILY ANYMORE, AND I _WILL_ TELL SALLY!" She screamed at Percy and turns to Rachel, slapping her too.

"Gothic freak" Rachel shouts at Thalia.

"Bitch" Thalia shouts at Rachel.

I just stand there watching until Thalia goes to my side and we go outside, she saying she wants some air. When we were outside we met Nico and Thalia told him what happened. I wonder how Percy will feel now that all of his three best friends just left him.

"Guys, please don't be too mean to Percy, you can ignore him all you want but please don't be mean. You three had a bond that broke because of me. And I don`t like that.

"Hey, it wasn't just because of you. I hate Rachel almost as much as you do, remember that she got me a detention." Thalia tells me softly.

* * *

Thalia and I got ready at her house and started greeting the guests that came. **(First Jason and Piper, that are freshmen and dating; Then Hazel and Frank, also freshmen and dating; Then the Stoll brothers, Katie, and Lou Ellen who were juniors; then Reyna also junior; afterwards Grover and his girlfriend Juniper that were seniors; Percy and Rachel, sophomores; Nico, sophomore; Silena and Charlie (Beckendorf), Who are seniors; Leo (who was a freshman); and lastly scary looking Clarisse and her boyfriend Chris who are seniors; they are all in Kingston High not Goode high, this is the order that they came.)** When the door knocked for like the sixth time Thalia and the ones that were already there were playing cards. Thalia shouted at me to get the door and that`s what I did. When I opened the door and saw who it was I quickly let them in slammed the door shut and ran to Thalia. I knew that if I saw Percy's face I was going to cry. I told Thalia who it was and she told me to play for her while she 'greeted' them (a.k.a. make sure they don't hurt me again).

You could hear a sapppp! And I knew that Thalia had slapped one of them.

"Bullshit! Wait was what that?" Jason asks.

"Nothing." I say rapidly.

"Ha! Take them!" Screeched Leo like a girl at Jason. While Jason took the cards grumbling something under his breath while all of us laughed. **(If you haven't guessed they're playing a card game called Bullshit)**

"What did I miss?" Thalia called as she, Rachel, and Percy sat down. Percy had a red mark on his cheek so I guess that Thalia slapped _him._

"Nothing much, just me tricking Jason into saying Bullshit and him taking like 50 something cards." Leo grinned as he said this.

"Hey who wants play spin the bottle." Thalia asked, most people said me. "Well let's see. Anna you'll start."

"Fine and don't call me Anna!"

I spin it and it lands on… Connor Stoll.

"Awwww, come on!" I shout, everyone laughs. Connor shifts awkwardly since Lou Ellen, his girlfriend was sitting right beside him. So we peck each other. Then I drink my water and wipe my mouth. Connor does the same.

So we keep doing this for half an hour.

"Hey let's play seven minutes in heaven!" Rachel said. I heard lots of yeahs. "Let me start!"

Jason put the bottle in the middle and spins it. It starts slowing down, and lands on _me._ Lots of _ohhhs_ and _oh shoot!_ sounded around the room, everyone knew Rachel and I _hated_ each other.

"Fine!" I snap. She smirks and we enter the closet. Almost immediately after the doors of the closet are closed she starts whispering to me.

"Well listen sweetie, Percy still has feelings for you and I want you to back off! I wanna keep my position for a very long time thank you very much and you have to act as if you're happy for us and not cry like a baby like you normally do." She whispers since maybe there are people outside.

"Why should I do _that?_ " Like why the hell would I do something as stupid as that and probably get hurt in the process.

"Cause if you don't I'll ruin your life. Don't you dare interrupt me! You see with a little research I found out something. Your dad works for my dad. And there just happens to be an empty spot in England where your father _could_ get paid a lot. If you flirt with Percy or get in the middle of our relationship, your dad will just _happen_ to get the spot in England and get paid four times the amount that he gets paid now. You have been warned."

Then the seven minutes timer sounded and I went out faking a smile, and when Rachel kissed Percy, I didn't gag or say anything.

 _You have been warned_

* * *

 **Every time I write a chapter, I just seem to hate Rachel more. BTW, Rachel will end up regretting a few things, (my sister's making me, if not I would just ending up killing her with an *oops*). I made a Fanfiction schedule!**

 **Annabeth and RED's Threat: Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday.**

 **Meeting PERCABETH: Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.**

 **Day Off: Sunday.**

 **QotC: What grade are you in? How old are you?**

 **I'm in Seventh Grade and I am twelve years old. (I know I'm not even a teenager, but honestly my maturity level is** ** _much_** **higher than my sister's and her friends, they are** ** _16_** **).**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 **Hellooooo! Fanfiction addicts like moi here. This chapter is gonna be about how Annabeth will try to act normal around Percy. *hides from the infuriated crowd*. I know, I know, disappointing, right? But this chapter has to be written to understand what happens next, it`s a filler, I guess. Anyways, hope you like it and I have a big surprise in my back pocket. ;)**

Annabeth P.O.V.

It`s horrible! Having to fake being happy for your crush to have a new girlfriend, that _threatened_ to send me to England! Percy`s obviously getting suspicious and acts strangely around me. I`m a _horrible_ actress! Everyone will realize what`s happening and then I`ll have to say goodbye. **(A.N. Imagine her crying right now.)**

Thalia is the most suspicious about me and is questioning about what happened in the closet with Rachel.

Flashback

 _Thalia grabbed me by the shirt and took me to her room._

 _"What the hell happened in there?! Why are you suddenly happy and friendly with Rachel?"_

 _"Nothing happened! I swear! She just clarified things and I realised what a nice person she was." Thalia looked at me suspiciously and I knew she could tell I was lying._

 _Knowing her she would stop at nothing to find out what I was hiding. I wanted to scream and cry and tell her everything. But I knew that if I did I would be in a plane to England by the week._

 _Luckily, Thalia let me go with one last suspicious look, and I said goodnight to everyone. I left in a hurry and no one had a chance to say something back to me._

Flashback End

My life is horrible right now. If Thalia finds out what happens, I`ll be in an airplane to England! Right now I hate Thalia. She`ll find out about 'The Rachel Threat' and the next second I`ll be in a plane to a foreign country. *Cue bitter laugh*. It`s been like a day and already everyone`s suspicious. I feel like screaming!

My parents were worried sick. I didn`t talk at all at dinner, and I usually talk. So they knew something was wrong. Sadly I couldn`t tell them what was bugging me since it was mostly because of Rachel and my dad`s job.

Right now I`m laying on my bed sobbing. I wanted to run away. To scream and let it all out. I sadly couldn`t do any of the options above. Percy was everything to me, my life, my love, my family, and unfortunately my pain. I loved him, but he didn`t care for me at all, after all. He left me on my knees weak and vulnerable and just went for someone prettier, stronger. I was a fool to trust him, especially to fall in love with him. He was like all the popular boys. UGH!

 _It`s okay Annabeth._ Some part of my brain said. _You`ll get over him, you`ll find someone better._

It`s sad, really. How not even my brain can convince my heart the he`s not worth it. But it`s just that his sea green eyes are so enchanting, making you stare at them. The way he hugs you. The way his hair is so wavy. It`s impossible not to notice his muscles-.

Stop it! Stupid brain! Stupid idiotic heart! He`s unavailable. And even if he was free for the taking, it would be impossible to have him, since I would have to go to England… I was crying so much. I didn`t even realize I fell asleep.

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Ughhhhh, is it morning already?

I got ready and put especially nice clothing so that I can follow the plan Rachel is making me do. It`s that or going to England. To be honest, I considered going to England instead of doing this.

'Rachel Plan'

 _Step 1: Dress in nice clothes to impress guys._

 _Step 2: Make a move on Luke Castellan_

 _Step 3: Convince him to date me_

 _Step 4: Date him_

 _Step 5: Make sure Percy sees us kiss_

 _Step 6: Make sure Percy thinks that I never cared about him._

That`s the 6 step plan Rachel`s making me do so that Percy thinks I never cared about him, and the plan to completely ruin what`s left of our friendship. I seriously am still considering England over this.

As you can see, Luke and I have a rough history. When I was younger (before I met Percy), Thalia, him, and I were inseparable. He and Thalia were my first friends and I loved him so much. Sometime in that friendship, Grover joined us and over the period of time Luke started spending more time with the populars and becoming more like them. At first he started making jokes about Grover`s disability to walk correctly, but he said it only joking. In a period of time, the jokes became cruel ones and not jokes at all. He would push Grover and Talk badly at Thalia and I. Then he just stopped talking to us at all. He always hung out with the popular now and would give us the finger when he saw Grover. Not Thalia since he used to like her. And not me because he always had a soft spot for me.

He`s changed. He`s a player now. He hooks up with girls and then leaves them. Everyone thinks he likes me. Percy _hates_ him, that`s why Rachel`s making me date him.

As I walk toward school I keep rethinking what I should do. I seriously don`t want to date Luke and make Percy see us kiss. But he never really cared about me anyway, did he? **(A.N. Those two are** ** _sooooo_** **oblivious, they love each other!)**

I entered the school and saw Rachel talking to Percy. My heart beat faster and it felt pained. That`s when I decided that I wasn`t going to date Luke. That _monster_ will _not_ make him date him. I saw Rachel wink at me and mouth _ready for the plan?_

I nodded an moved towards them, I could literally feel the danger. When I was close enough I asked Percy if I could borrow Rachel. I made the mistake of looking at his lips. Why did they have to look so good? He looked at me warily and cautiously and finally let Rachel looked at me with caution and I have to admit it, it hurt. The way he looked at me as if I was wild and dangerous. I suddenly got angry and pulled Rachel (hard) to the girls bathroom.

"I'm not dating him!" I shouted at her as soon as the bathroom door was closed.

"Well, it`s that or England." She smirked at me, seeing that I had no choice left.

"Please, Rachel, I _beg_ you! I`ll do anything, _anything_ you want but not Luke! I just _don`t want to date anyone."_

"Fine but with two conditions. You have to get Thalia of our scent, and you have to stop talking to Percy, cut any signal you have with him." She knew throwing Thalia of our scent would be hard! Dammit! How could I do this? But I`ll sadly have to say yes.

"Thank you, Rachel," I managed to croak out. She left and kissed Percy, making sure I saw. Every single piece of my heart chattered when he kissed back.

Why couldn`t it be me? I never did anything wrong!

 **Honestly, I hate Rachel.**

 **QotC: Have you read Harry Potter? If yes, who do hate more (For Snape and Rachel haters(like me)), or, who do you love more (For Snape And Rachel Lovers), Rachel or Snape?**

 **Personally I hate them both (sorry for Snape and Rachel Lovers!) but hate Snape more.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Helloooo again! How`s it going? This chapter starts as Thalia`s P.O.V., it'll explain a few things and Thalia will find out about 'The RED Threat'. It`ll end in Annabeth`s POV. BTW, Helen** ** _does_** **appear in this story, in this story, Athena leaves her dad for another man, but Poseidon** ** _is_** **Percy`s dad and Paul is just a family friend. Anyway, Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

Thalia POV

I know something`s wrong! I mean it`s obvious. Annabeth hates Rachel and then seven minutes later, she`s suddenly Rachel`s friend?! Ha, as if. Even I`m not dumb enough to not see through her fake smiles and fake happy-attitude. I`m not dumb! Just saying…

Anyway today at school, Annabeth was wearing something, not-Annabeth-like at all. She was wearing something, sort-of slutty looking. I didn`t even _know_ she had that kind of cloth.

I`ve been trying to get to the bottom of this. Rachel did something to her. I don`t think, I _know._

I also know that Annabeth knows that I know something`s different, something`s _wrong._ And I'm pretty sure it has to do with Rachel. That stupid bitch just can`t leave us alone! I bet she tortured Annabeth. Did something horrible to her, or threatened her!

Nico and me are working together. Nothing can get past us. Ahh, Nico. He`s brown eyes are so enchanting. And his pale skin goes perfect with his dark-brown hair. He`s just so per-. STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! If you keep thinking like that you`ll end up like Annabeth, heart-broken. I just wished he liked me. Wait, I CAN`T BELIEVE I MADE A COMPARISON LIKE THAT! Ugh, I hate myself right now.

In lunch Annabeth barely ate. We (as in me and Nico) tried convincing to eat some ice cream. She just denied and kept thinking. I swear, thinking as much as she thinks is bad for you. UGH. Why can`t she stop thinking!

I knew something was very wrong. In lunch, if she`s not eating, she reading. And she`s not doing either.

When the bell rang Annabeth hurried out for her second free period. Lucky brat. I only have one! I Decided to just skip and said good-bye to Nico. I followed Annabeth and saw her enter the bathroom. I quietlly went to the door and put my ear on the door. There were voices talking and one of them was obviously mad.

"… Listen you brat! You`re not doing enough! If you keep being this bad I guess I`ll just send you to England!" The voice snapped.

"I`m sorry okay. I swear I`ll try harder, but please don`t send me there. I _beg_ you." I recognise this voice as Annabeth`s. It sounded cracked and depressed. I opened the door a bit and saw a mop of red hair. That`s when I realised that the other speaker was Rachel. Percy`s b*tch of a girlfriend.

"Beg, I mean really, I want you to really _beg._ " That snotty b*tch!" **(AN Sorry for the bad words if youdon`t like them. I actually don`t but put them because since Thalia`s like a gothic… You know what I mean.)** I hated her now, more than ever. How could Percy like this snuck-up sh*t like Annabeth did beg, since Rachel spoke.

 _"_ Fine! But if Thalia," My ears perked when I heard my name, "finds out about this, it`ll be a one-way trip to England."

I heard steps and ran as fast as I could and fortunately wasn`t seen by either Annabeth or Rachel. From what I jut heard, Annabeth can`t let me know something, and if I find out. Rachel will send her to England.

 _Shit_

Annabeth POV

Oh no! I`m desperate now. I _know_ I heard someone run away when I walked out the bathroom. If they heard something, it`s over. I`m over. I`ll be waving good-bye from an airplane to England _._ I`m literally _sobbing_ right now. I hope this person/people don`t/didn`t know me.

 _What if it was Thalia?_

I was panicking now. _What if it was Thalia?_ That thought rang through my head. Again and again. We _were_ talking about Thalia. Even Nico was a problem since he liked Thalia and would tell her if he found out.

I was panicking now. Just pacing, thinking that I should just tell my dad when he gets home. That`s it! Why hadn`t I thought of that before?

When my dad finally got home I went up to his studio to talk to him. I knocked on his door and he shouted at me to come in.

"Um, dad I have to tell you something _extremely_ important."

"What is it honey?" He replied, not really caring.

"Well you know your boss Rudolph Dare **(totally made that up)** , he has a daughter. And that daughter hates me, and shethreatenedtosendmetoenglandifIdosomthingbad."

He looks at me blankly, "What?"

"She threatened," I say slowly, "to send me to England if I talked to Percy or Thalia finds out that she threatened me."

My dad looks at me weirdly, "And how _exactly_ will she send you to England?"

"Well, her dad`s your boss and he has a spot that`s free that you get paid a lot and if I do anything with Percy, she _will_ tell her dad and if you accept We`ll go to England. I just wanted to tell you that if he asks your for a job in England say no. Please."

"It`s okay Annakins. I promise you I`ll deny the request." I smile. He lifts up his pinky as if making a pinky promise and I put my pinky up and then we both start laughing. I feel much better and go back to my room.

Sleeping peacefully for the first time in days. Little did I know that my life was just about to turn…

 **I personally liked this chapter. But just because the ending don`t think that there is no drama left. Laughs evilly. ;). Hope you like it! P.S. The drama that is about to come is … *gets interrupted by spoiler-hater*. Well CIAO!**

 **QotC: What`s your favourite movie(s):**

 **Mine are: Star Wars, James Bond, The Hunger Games, and Harry Potter**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Hello! Short time no see! Oh, I forgot, I don`t own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (duh (I wish)). This is the only disclaimer. I don`t know why, but I just seem to hate those…**

 **Did you see 'Miss Universal' on Sunday. I did! My country didn`t win, unfortunately, but it got in top ten! I`m proud of her! In top five I Completely honestly went for Philippines. Not to offend anyone, but I didn`t like Colombia. At first I thought Philippines won but the guy said Colombia. Then it was a mistake and Philippines won. Yay! Anyways, I`ll just shut up and if you didn`t watch it, find it in youtube. I sincerely liked this one very much. Anyway, Read on!**

Percy POV

Is it just me, or has my life just become a tornado of madness. I mean, I still love Annabeth, but even through her fake smiles, she`s hurt, sad, angry, ext. To many feeling! Gah! Why do girls have to be like this! **(FYI I`m a girl, sorry if I actually offended anyone).** UGH! Why can`t they be more open and have less feelings. But I guess that I feel bad that Annabeth feels miserable.

 _What if I caused her to feel like this?!_ ** _(You did)_**

And Rachel, she just seemed so… so… _triumphant_. Yeah, triumphant. She always seems to have a triumphant look, especially when my old friends are close. But why the hell did she seem triumphant? I mean, maybe sh won a golf tournament against Thalia. _No, that`s not it._

UGH! What the hell is it?

All my old friends don`t talk to ma anymore (as in Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico), but now I have new friends. Cleo, James, Joy, and Mark (The 'popular' clique). Even though I didn`t like them and the start, and still don`t like them a lot. I`m doing it for Rachel! I love her, more than Annabeth.

 _Keep telling yourself that._

Oh, shut up.

 _When he wakes up_

I`ve been trying to talk to Nico, in this problem he was the person that will most likely hear me out. I mean, Thalia hates me, since she was Annabeth`s first friend, Annabeth hates me and I don`t even know why **(You stupid! _That`s_ why Annabeth calls you seaweed brain)**, I guess it`s because I called her stupid. Nico was the last one to join our group, so as you can see, I`m going for Nico since he isn`t as close to Annabeth, well, at leat not closer to Annabeth than Thalia.

 _TIMESKIP TO SCHOOL_

"Hey Perce, sweetie." Rachel called out to me. We`ve been getting a lot closer lately. But that small part of my brain still screamed _ANNABETH_. My school grades have been slipping and I don`t have any tutor since Annabeth won`t talk to me. I feel so bad. But I know she hates me now. Even If I tell her sorry and that I felt bad, she probably won`t care a sh*t about it. She`ll probably slap me again and make me feel worse.

To be honest, I wouldn`t blame her even a tiny bit. I`ve treated her horribly and tossed her aside. I chose Rachel over her and now I`m starting to regret that decision.

In English I didn`t pay attention at all and Rachel tried to lift up my mood. I was starting to get annoyed after a while and told her to shut up. She looked offended and I felt even worse.

WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?

 _Well, first of all you hurt your best friend and love of your life. Then you ruin your friendship with her by calling her stupid. Then you offended your other friends by offending her. After that you got a girlfriend that you don`t even love._ A small part of my brain told me.

Shut up! I tell myself, even though it`s true.

But I love Rachel!

 _HA! Keep telling yourself that!_

UGH! Shut up!

 _Why should I shut up? You deserve this!_

To be completely honest, It`s true. I deserve this. I`m a crappy friend. I deserve worse than this and am complaining about it. I wonder how Annabeth feeling? How much I wish I could fix this mess.

 _You can._ The little voice said, my conscience.

WHAT! Why didn`t you tell me that before.

 _I_ did _try to tell you. You just didn`t listen to me._

Oh, sorry. But what can I do?

 _Easy. You say sorry._

Thalia POV

I`m not giving up! No way in hell am I giving up! Annabeth`s been avoiding me and every time I _do_ talk to her she seems in another place. Her face is always horrified and miserable. What the hell did that RED of a b*tch tell her?

UGH. I swear I`m gonna kill her. The past few weeks have been hell. Every time we`re near Percy or Rachel she suddenly smiles. But they`re fake. Even her _smiles_ look miserable.

I haven`t been talking to Percy. He`s just another b*tch like red-head. The only positive thing that has come out is that me and Nico have been getting a lot closer lately. Even why having to comfort Annabeth I always find time for him.

I just wish he`d love me back. But why should he? I mean, look at me. I have spiky hair and am very pale, that doesn`t suit me well. He`s pale too, but it suits him, and he`s HOT. He`s probably likes someone else **(Oh no! It`s PERCABETH all over again!)**. Like I don`t know, Monica. She`s the only nice popular girl that exists.

Anyway, I`m not speaking to Kelp face. And I won`t… until he stops being an idiot. Why can`t he be more like Nico?

Right now, I`m debating about finding Annabeth a boyfriend. I know she`s stilted over heels with Percy, but that will make him jealous. MUAHAHAHAHA!

YES! I can`t believe I never even thought of that! It`s brilliant! He`ll feel jealous and realize what he lost! I need to text Piper and Silena!

Conversation Start

 **Bold: Thalia** _Oblique: Piper_ Underlined: Silena

 **Hey guys!**

 _What do you want?_

 **What? Can`t text my friends?**

You only text us first when you need something

 **That`s not true!**

 _Yes it is! (Both Piper and Silena, since it`s underlined oblique)_

 **Anyway….. I need something!**

 _See! You need something_

 **Doesn`t matter. It`s urgent.**

Get it out girl!

 **It`s Annabeth**

 _WHAT HAPPENED!_

 **Well, Percy`s still being a dick and I just happen to have an idea**

 _He`s_ still _being a dick!_

What`s your plan?

 **I thought we could make him jealous**

 _How?_

Don`t be stupid! I know where Thalia`s going! We`ll get Annabeth a boyfriend and make Percy see what he lost!

 **Wow, Silena. That`s exactly what I thought**

We need to make a plan!

 _Where do we meet?_

 **We`ll meet at Indoni Cafe** (AN I made that up). **Be there five PM**

 _You got it!_

Conversation End

 **Liked it? I personally did. After all, Plan get-Annabeth-a-boyfriend is about to start. What will Annabeth say? You`ll see! *Laughs evilly at cliffhanger*.**

 **QotC: Who did you vote for in 'Miss Universe'?**

 **I at the start voted for Clarissa Molina (Dominican Republic) But when she got cut off and didn`t enter top five, I went for Philippines (P.S. Did you see her shocked face when they admitted their mistake? If you didn`t see it, find it in youtube! It`s worth it!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **HOLA MIS AMIGOS! Ahhh, how much I love breaks. Anyway… Merry Christmas! Well it`s not Christmas, but it`s Christmas Eve. I`ll have two Christmas Fanfics. One low M (Don`t like, don`t read!) and a normal T. But seriously, fan fiction is one of the best things that has happened to me. Everyone always laughed at me for being the class 'nerd' since I`ve always wanted to be a writer, teacher or lawyer, and those are supposedly 'nerdy' jobs. All the teaches love me but that makes my classmates hate me more. Don`t get me wrong, I have some incredible friends. But fan fiction was my you guys were the first person to truly understand what it`s like to be a 'nerd' and to read a lot. To love books and be so addicted to even write stories about them. Even though you have heard this a lot and probably won`t believe me, you guys are my closest friend. You are the only ones that understand my book addictions and that`s why I thank you. You have inspired me to keep going, and that why I thank you. I love every single one of you that has read my story, I love** ** _every_** **single fan fiction reader since they are the only ones that understand me. Even though you hate this story I would still love you, since You`re like me. I love** ** _every_** **singe one of you guys and have to tell you something, I`ve been bullied most of my life. That doesn`t really matter but the thing is that I know that some of you are bullied too. For the** ** _exact same reason._** **I`ll tell you something, if someone laughs at you for being a 'nerd' punch him/her/them in the face. Remind them that Albert Einstein, Steve Jobs, Bill Gates, Chris Stevens, John Green, Rick Riordan, and all those directors of those movies and TV shows you watch are 'nerds'. The read and study so much, they get inspired o do their own thing. To be recognised, and I know that** ** _every single one of you_** **has that potential. You`re all talented indoor own way and seriously, if you need get-away-from-bullying tips, PM me. Because I most** ** _certainly do not tolerate bullying._** **I freaking hate it and my whole life I was the laughing-stock. If you bullies are reading this write now, you can get your f*cking *ss down to hell, I know, not nice words in Christmas, but it was Necessary. And as I quote: "Pain demands to be felt." John Green The Fault in Our Stars. Seriously, this is my favorite quote. It`s true. You know what I do when I get laughed at? I`m like Leo, sorta. I fight back with words. To some I`m scary ad mean but string too. If you want me to be honest, I`m not that strong. I cry a lot, especially at night. Sometimes my parents are embarrassed of me by how much I cry. My siblings laugh at me about that. Since it`s not only at school, but at home too that I`m laughed at. I cry since it`s hard to hold it all in. I scream and cry it out until I feel numb and tired. If you cry one day and someone catches you and laughs, do what I do, CRY LOUDER! DON`T LET THEM WIN. SHOW THOSE WIMPS YOU CAN DO BETTER! If you cry and they laugh remind them that they are wimps! They decide to laugh at you when you are at your weakest. Punch them in the face and show them who` the boss! We are family. That`s why there are fan fiction 'communities'. Fan fiction is an online organization to help the 'nerds' find their kind. WE ARE A FAMILY! AND FAMILY MEMBERS STAND UP TO EACH OTHER! And if you see someone crying, go to them! Comfort them! Be their frined! You`ll see how happy you can make one person, they`ll see the truth. They`ll see the good in you. The`ll see howeveryoe`s wrong about you. That the rumours are false and that you`re a truly amazing Person. They`ll see what I see, a person that has great potential, to change the future! TO MAKE IT BETTER! Guys, you know me better than my family. My sister is to… into watching TV shows for my taste. My brother is annoying, too annoying, My parents want me to get more friends and they think that I`m an anti-social loner. I love every single reader of fan fiction (unless you`re a bully) and I want to wish you a merry Christmas This is the first year that I spend it with my true family, you. I hope each and everyone of you gets gifts and thanks the Lord Jesus Christ since it`s his birthday (yes, I`m catholic, not christian) and the Virgin Mary since she gave birth to our saviour. Anyways, have a good Christmas! This is sorta a Christmas chapter, You`ll see. It`s like a gift. I`ll make Annabeth kinda happy again. Just for Christmas! It`s my treat for you! Anyways, Tengan su capitulo! (Have your chapter!):**

Annabeth POV

The first thought that I had when I woke up this morning was _what if Rachelmakes me move to England today?_ But then I remembered, My life slowly got better. I think Thalia`s not suspicious of me anymore! YES! Over exciting isn`t it? My grades are getting better, I made my dad promise he won`t accept if Mr. Dare asked to send us to England. It means I`m free! I can tell everyone about the RED Threat and nothing will happen.

 _But why haven`t I`ve admitted it?_

Every single time I`ve thought about it, I just have this weird feeling. I don1t know… It`s unnerving. On the positive not, Thalia and Nico seem a lot closer lately. It`s comforting, to see that some people can be happy in the world.

Right now? I`m jogging at the park. The time? 5 AM. Yes, in a weekend. I bet you`re probably thinking _is this girl crazy or what?_ No, I`m not crazy. Well I don`t think so at least. I`m up so soon since I went to sleep at seven and woke up at four. So I technically slept well. I didn`t pass any people while I jogged. It wasn't weird since it was like 5 AM in the morning. But I did pass a few morning joggers.

"Annabeth?" I turned to see who talked to me. You guessed it, Perseus Jackson (a.k.a Percy)

"What do you want, Jackson?" I replied angrily. I mean, the guy, he played with my heart and brain. He deserves worse!

"What Annabeth!" He completely snapped. "What`s wrong now?! What did I do wrong now?!" He was glaring at me. Honesty time: I was terrified. But I managed to hold my ground.

"What did you do!?"

"Yes. WHAT DID I DO!" He was shouting at me at this point. Good thing that it`s 5 AM and no ones awake.

"Oh, I don`t know. You played with my heart and brain. Used me as a toy util you found some better toy. You left your five year best friend for someone you knew for a day. You became her girlfriend and started ignoring me. You wen to the 'popular' click where you _know_ the girls are b*tches and they freaking _bully_ me. You stopped caring about me and left me hurt in a dead end. You didn`t care Percy! After all those years you said you cared about me, you threw me to the streets as if I were some kind of dirty and infected garbage! YOU STOPPED CARING PERCY! AFTER ALL WE WENT THROUGH, YOU STOPPED CARING!" I was out of breath when I finished. I thought Percy was going say something mean back.

He surprised me is an understanding.

He kissed me! Percy Jackson kissed me! He put his arms around my hips and kissed me! I kissed back and put my arms around his neck. He crashed me against a tree (don`t worry it didn`t hurt) and kissed me roughly. He suddenly broke away.

"I`m sorry. I-I shouldn`t have done that." He ran away.

"Percy!" I shouted trying to get him to come back.

Little did I know that there was someone watching.

Thalia POV

I knew it! I knew that those two loved each other. That`s why I texted Silena and Piper right away and sent them the picture.

Conversation Start

 **Thalia: Bold** _Piper: Oblique_ Silena: Underlined

 **Guys! Get Annabeth a guy plan is turned off until I know if this two are going out or not.**

AWWWWW! They`re so cute together!

 _Yeah. I totally agree_

 **Do you think I should confront Beth about the PIC?**

HELL YEAH! Like that she`ll know and if Percy rejects her again there will be more chance of our plan to take action!

 _Agreed_

 **Oh and Piper**

 _What?_

 **Happy Birthday!**

Holy sh*t I forgot! Sorry!

 **What a half-sister you are**

 _Don`t worry Silss. No hard feelings. I mean, even I forgot!_

*Cue everyone laughing* ****

 **Meet me at 'El Campesino'** (Made that up too) **Pizzeria at 6,ok? Silena you too. Annabeth will be there and it will be a girl hangout birthday for Piper!**

 _I`ll be there!_

Yeah! Me too! Oh and Piper

 _Yeah?_

Are you and Jason a couple now? I mean, don`t think I didn`t see you kissing the other day ;)

 _Um, what are you talking about?_

 **Really Pipes?! Everyone knows you like him!**

And he likes you back!

 _Shut up!_

 **Piper! He`s my freaking brother! I** ** _know_** **he likes you back!**

 _Oh, shut up. Bye!_

Piper has just put her status offline

They are so addicted towards each other!

 **I know right!**

Hey! You can`t talk! I know about you and Nico!

 **UGH! Shut up!**

I have to go! Bye!

 **Well, bye!**

Conversation End

Percy POV

UGH! Why the hell did I do that! What if someone saw? I`d be dead for sure! I mean, I just cheated on my girlfriend for God`s sake! I`m an idiot! _WHY? WHY? WHY?!_

 _Cause you love her. Are you stupid! Even I know that!_

No. If I loved her, why would I be with Rachel?

 _You`re in denial. Why you are with Rachel, How the hell would I know! Se a b*tch! Why so you date her?!_

She`s not a b*tch! I love Rachel!

 _No you don`t._

Yes I do.

 _No you don`t._

Yes I do.

 _NO YOU DON`T!_

YES I DO!

 _Whatever. If you don`t love Annabeth and Love Rachel, why the hell did you kiss her!_

Uh, I-I felt guilty about what she said.

 _It`s true, you know._

What?

 _What she said about you. You left her like trash for that b*tch of a girlfriend that you have. You led her on and then threw her out. You kissed he and you_ know _that she kissed you back. She kissed you back! She should hate you! She still cares about you and you are an idiot! You don`t care about her anymore! I`m embarrassed of being part of_ your _brain._

To be honest, that part of my brain (I`ll call it Bob) shut me up. It`s true, she should hate me. Why did I do that? Why did I kiss her? Why doesn't she hate me?

 _You finally got it! FINALLY! I was starting to think that you were too dense to get it!_

Shut up Bob.

My life has been getting worse since I left Annabeth. My grades were going down since Annabeth stopped being my friend. She always used to help me in school. Every time I ask Rachel for help, she says she is busy.

 _You see! She`s a b*tch._

I told you to shut up!

 _Fine. Jeez, What`s wrong with you?_

I just wish I had Annabeth back. It`s true what they say, you only know what you have when it goes. And it`s true. But I can`t break up with Rachel.

 _Well, then what the hell are you gonna do?! To fix this mess you have to dump that red-head freak! Annabeth won`t talk to you until you do so!_

No, I can`t hurt Rachel. I love her. Even if you don`t like it.

 _You know, one day Annabeth will get over you and get someone else. And when that happens, I bet you`re gonna wish you listened to me. She`s not gonna try to get you back forever. I wish I was part of_ her _brain. I bet her thoughts I wiser than yours._

Din`t I tell you to shut up!

 _Why would I listen to you? Ever since you met that red-head b*tch. You`ve become more stupid and worse. You`re a dick and you have to learn to listen to wiser people (or brains) like me._

 **I know, I know. This chapter was made to get the self-conflict in Percy`s brain. Long AN I know. This is important, I might not be able to update on Saturday! That`s the day I`m going to Germany! If I do, please understand that since I`ll be in another country, I will not be able to update! I`m sorry! This story will be on hiatus until I come back January 9. I`ll see if I can update there but I don`t know if I can. Anyway, I hope I can update on Saturday! Have a Merry Christmas! See you till I update! (Don`t know when that Is!)**

 **QotC: Are you going somewhere for Christmas break? If yes where?**

 **I`m going to Germany and going to Paris for New Year, then back to Germany! Wish that there are no more bombs!**

 **~Love you always, AB**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Yes! I made it! I hope you had a good Christmas! This chapter was pre-written, as you can see. Right now, I'm about to leave for Germany! Wish me luck! I want to repeat this, this story is on hiatus until I come back from Germany or get time to post in Germany! I hope you have a good New Year! I love you guys, here the chapter!**

Annabeth POV

Percy kissed me today! He freaking kissed me today! THAT DICK KISSED ME TODAY! I have to admit, I still love him. When he kissed me? I kissed him back! Why the hell did I do that! If Percy breaks up with Rachel, I'll be sent to England!

Today's _also_ Piper's birthday. And we decided to make it a surprise party. So that means I'll have to face him. He sure as hell will get a slap on the face.

But wait! Didn't my dad say that he wouldn't accept the job? Fiu, That's a relieve. But I'm sure Rachel will find _other_ ways to torture me. What if I do something wrong, she convinces her dad to fire my dad? I wouldn't be able to live with myself!

I hope Rachel don't go! I hate her so damn much! Why did she have to exist?

Rachel POV (Didn't expect it, did ya?)

I hate her! I freaking hate Annabeth so damn much! If it wasn't for her I would have Percy completely! I _know_ he doubts our relationship. I _know_ he wishes that he could have his old friends back. But! I will not let Percy go! Since I love him.

I knew what I was getting myself in from the start. I do it in every school I go. Date the most popular guy, until I become the most popular girl. Have sex with him, and then dump him. But Percy was different. He was a gentleman. He was sweet, kind, and loyal. Not mean, cocky, and arrogant. In the process of becoming popular, I sorta fell in love with him. I guess this one I will not dump.

Annie is stupid, if she thinks that Percy will ever be hers. I mean, _look_ at her. She's just a dumb blonde looking for attention. _I_ am a smart and beautiful red-head looking for attention. Who will win? Like, duh: ME.

If she does one thing, just _one single thing_ with Percy, I _will_ send her to England. I know what you are thing: _But anything could go wrong with that plan! What if her dad says no!_ Well… I made a foolproof plan.

If she does anything, I'll beg, yes _beg,_ to my dad, to _please_ promote Annabeth's father to England. But that's not it. I'll convince my father to tell Annabeth's dad, that is he doesn't accept, he's fired! _You see!_ Foolproof plan! I'm just a genius.

That blonde will never beat me! Percy still loves her. I mean, even _I_ notice that. But if I saw please and have tears in my eyes. He'll be _right_ by my side. I love him. What can I say? He's adjusting to his new friends, Cleo, James, Joy, Drew, and Mark. So basically, the popular crowd. The place where I belong.

I _also_ plan in making Annabeth's life the _worse._ I plan to make Drew, Cleo, and Joy bully her with me. We'll make her life so bad, she'll be _begging_ to be sent to England! Brilliant, right? WEE! Life feels _so_ good right now.

I was also invited to Piper Mclean's surprise birthday party. That's right! Piper _Mclean._ Daughter of the famous actor, _Tristan Mclean._ Annabeth can't beat that! She'll never be important enough to be invited to parties like this.

I bet that Piper will love me as soon as I meet her. She'll join me in _make-Annabeth's-life-miserable_ plan. We'll make a rich-girl club. That only accepts the most pretty, rich, and famous girls. Yeahhh! She'll just love me! I'm glad Annab*tch's not going. She's just an idiot that wants attention. Did I already say I hate her?

Thalia POV

We were finishing up decorating when I decided to question Annabeth about the kiss. I already know that she is here, since I have already seen her a few times. I have also seen Percy, but not RED. I am not gonna talk to Percy. Not until Anna talks to him again, as friends I mean. I'm going to ask Annabeth about the kiss and if she doesn't respond, I'll get it out of Percy. The _hard_ way.

"Annabeth! Hey Annabeth! Come here! I need to tell you something!" I shouted once I saw, a mop of blond hair. People had already started coming to celebrate, everyone except Silena and Jason, that are with Piper right now.

Annabeth walked towards me, she seemed sad. Recently there was an aura of sadness around her. She seems extremely sad today.

"What's up?" She whispered sadly.

"Hey, why so sad?" I asked, then added, "You and Percy kissed today, you're supposed to be happy!" I whispered back. She suddenly broke into tears and pointed behind her. There was a couple making out. I realised who it was: Percy and Rachel.

"Oh, Annabeth honey, come here." I wrapped her in a hug, and sh sobbed on my chest. That's when I decided, get-Annabeth-a-boyfriend plan was on.

Annabeth decided she was going to leave after that. When she left I went towards the _still_ making-out couple. I pulled Percy away and punched him in the face. I think I broke his nose. Oops. Then I slapped Rachel.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Rachel shouted. We were attracting attention, and Rachel obviously liked that.

"GET LOST!" I shouted at the gathering crowd. Everyone dispersed since I _am_ scary. Then I turned to Rachel, "That's for being a b*tch." I said this calmly and confidently.

"Well, you're a psycho! You're always violent for no reason! I'm surprised you still haven't been arrested. I mean, look at you! Everyone knows you transport drugs! I bet you go the bar! _Every single night!_ You're a drunk! Not even your parents want you! Your dad left you! And your mother is _disgusted_ to be close to you! You're-" She only got until there, since I punched her, making sure that I heard a crack.

It was true. Not the drugs thing or the alcohol thing. But what she said about my parents. My dad left us, but not because of me, it was because of mom. My dad once caught my mom cheating on him. He immediately demanded a divorce.

My mom hates me. The only reason she still has me is because of Jason. She loves him, and she knows that if she kicks me out, she looses Jason too.

I turned to Percy, who was staring at Rachel in shock. I had to admit it, I had tears in my eyes. Yes, that's right. Strong, violent, gothic Thalia Grace, was crying.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him somewhere private. I slapped him and he winced.

I shouted at him, "How could you! You are not family anymore! Why the hell did you do that!" He winced at my tone. He knew I was serious, and that I didn't want to be his cousin anymore.

"What the hell did _I_ do!? How should I know? I was just kissing my girlfriend and you came in and punched me!" He sounded like he was talking to himself more than to me. He also sounded nervous.

"What did you do! Ha! That's a joke! You _know_ what you did today! I even have proof!" I showed him the picture of him and Annabeth kissing.

His eyes widen, "You-you saw that?"

"The hell I did! I hate you! You kiss Annabeth and make her have hope in you! Then you go ahead and kiss Rachel! Not even _caring_ that Annabeth saw you two kissing! You're a _horrible_ person Percy! I can't believe I was _ever_ you friend!" I shouted at him. With rage and hatred in my voice.

I ran away. Leaving him planted to his misery.

 **Hello again!** **I just l _oved_ this chapter! Percy got what he deserved! From this part of the story on, Percabeth will start forming. After all, everything starts with a kiss ;). Who said that saying? Whatever.** **I want to make this crystal clear. THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS UNTIL I COME BACK FORM GERMANY OR GET ENOUGH TIME TO UPDATE IN GERMANY! I love you guys! Have a good Christmas break and a happy New Year!**

 **QotC: What's your favourite TV series?**

 **Mine is Teen Wolf.**

 **~Love you Always, AB**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Hello again! Long time, no see! UGH! I missed you so much it's not healthy… I'm so happy to be able to update again! My mom didn't let me take my computer to Germany, so I clearly couldn't update… Anyway! Here's a fresh, new chapter! Gosh, I sound like I'm selling vegetables!**

Annabeth POV

I hate him! I freaking hate him! How _dare_ he kiss me and then kiss Rachel! I'm gonna freaking kill him!

Thalia called me the day of the party, also the day that Percy kissed me. HE TOOK MY FIRST KISS! I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM!

This is practically how the conversation went:

Thalia: Normal **Me: Bold**

 _Conversation Start_

Hey Anna!

 **What Thalia? And don't call me Anna!**

Whatever! Anyway, I gave Percy a piece of my mind after you left…

 **You know Thalia, I don't care anymore! That son of a b*tch can die in a hole and I won't even care!**

Who are you and what ave you done to my best friend?

 **Get to the point!**

Well, I kinda re met this old friend, his name is Theo. I want you to meet him…

 **You're making me go on a date with aren't you?** *Cue Annabeth sigh*

Um… maybe? He's awesome! You can get to know him! And if you like him… Look, Annabeth. This will help you get over Percy!

 **Fine.** *Cue sigh*. **I'll do it! But-**

Yes!

 **BUT! That doesn't necessarily mean I'll date him!**

Yay! Thanks Annabeth! Love you! Bye!

 **Wait! What day? Time? Place?**

Friday, 7:30, at The Four Seasons!

 **Okay, bye.**

 _Conversation End_

To be honest, I really don't want to go. But knowing Thalia… well… I don'y really have a choice, do I? Maybe this is a good idea. Maybe this'll show Percy what he's been missing. Today's Wednesday so, I have two days to get ready.

~Line break!~

As I was on my way to school, I got a surprise. Two Surprises, to be precise. I stumbled upon two love birds. Creating love. No! Not sex! Just, kissing. Fortunately, I was hoping they would start dating. I mean, FINALLY! I took a picture of Thalia and Nico kissing.

I of course, being the good best friend I am, sent it to Piper and Silena.

Thalia POV

On my way to the school I saw Nico standing alone, obviously waiting for someone. My hands were shaking a bit, _that's_ the effect he has on me.

"Hey Nico!" I shouted, getting his attention. I don't know if I was hallucinating or not, but I swear that his face light up when he saw me.

"Hey Thals." He replied nervously. Wait, _nervously?_ "So- um- how's it going?" So he _was_ nervous. Hmm, wonder why?

"Oh nothing. I think Annabeth's getting better. Sure she still misses _him_ , but she's progressing. She even accepted a date from Theo! The guy we met at the mall like a year ago. Remember?" I was talking pretty fast, I admit, I was nervous too.

"Yeah I remember him. He was a good guy. Hey, stop standing come sit." He patted to the place beside and I took a seat. I _swear_ I felt electricity and as I saw Nico's face, I guess he felt it too.

"Thalia, I need to tell you something." He was shaking, obviously nervous.

"Yes?" Our faces were getting closer.

"I- I really like you. No, I think I love you." Our lips were nearly touching.

"I think I love you too." And our lips crashed together, moving in sync. I swear I felt fireworks, explosions. This was the happiest moment in my life. No, seriously, not even my fist kiss made me feel like this.

When we finally broke away, we weren't gasping for air. I hate it when they say 'we broke away because of no air', since you _can_ breath through your nose.

"So, are we together now?" Nico asked.

"No." I was joking okay! But he seemed _so_ disappointed, "I was kidding Nico! Yes!"

He hugged me and we were kissing again, not caring that we were late to school.

Annabeth POV

 _Friday, Thalia's car_

"Okay, so Theo's an _extremely_ nice guy, but he gets offended easily. Annabeth! Stop thinking! Can you listen to me for once?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Thalia. I was just thinking if this was worth it.

 _What would Percy think?_

Stop thinking about him! I mean, seriously, he _doesn't_ deserve you!

 _But you're in love with him._

No I'm not! I'm over him!

"ANNABETH!" Thalia snapped me out of my thoughts. "We're here!"

 **And, That's it! Sorry for short chapter, but anyway, I've missed fanfiction** ** _so_** **much! It's like I lost a sibling or something. Anyway, I missed you guys. Next chapter's gonna be the date with Theo…**

 **QotC: Are you currently reading a book? If yes, Which book?**

 **I'm currently reading Beautiful Creatures.**

 **~Love you always, AB**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **hELLo! Fanfiction freaks like me. Lol. Anyway, I decided that I'm going to update at least once a week. I'm kinda bummed since my brother just got a surgery because of a sickness in his feet. That means that he can't play soccer anymore with his team… Also means he has another excuse to be mean and an 'angel' for my mom and she would** ** _totally_** **believe him, bonus for him, trouble for me. Sorry for the long wait, but I was at the beach, no wifi. Anyways, read on!**

Theo POV

The girl that just entered the restaurant was beautiful. She had startling grey eyes and blond princess curls. Though she's blonde, nothing about her showed dumbness. I was a sort-of dirty blond with blue eyes.

Surprisingly she sat down on the other side of the table. She stuck out her hand.

"Hello, my name's Annabeth, and I guess your Theo, Thalia's friend." She smiled at me, she had a beautiful smile too.

"Y-yeah I'm Theo." I had been too busy staring at her, and forgot to respond.

 _Wow Theo, great job!_

Shut up.

We made eye contact. Something about her eyes bothered me. It had a miserable look to it, like she could never be happy again. But she had beautiful grey eyes.

"So, what do you like to do?" Annabeth asked me.

"Well, I like to read…" I expected her to laugh. But she didn't, her smile just got wider. "I also like to swim, though I'm not very good at it. At all." Her smile lessened, and the miserable look in her eyes intended.

Something happened to her.

 _State the obvious._

I said, Shut Up!

"What about you?" I said, trying to lighten the mode.

"Oh! I _love_ to read, but- never mind." She seems so depressed, I just _had_ to cheer her up. "Hey, wanna hear a joke?"

"Yeah." But she didn't seem that interested.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Why Theo? Why?"

"To go to the gay's house. Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"The chicken." It took about a second for her to process it. And then she burst out laughing. I laughed along with her, happy to see her happy. Even though the joke wasn't _that_ funny.

When the waiter came to ask us for our meals. I ordered spaghetti with tomato sauce and olives and Annabeth ordered the same. We had a lot of things in common and got along really well.

"So… Theo. What school are you attending?" Annabeth asked, after we both calmed down from all the laughing.

"Um- what was it's name? Oh, OH! Goode high school, something or other." I replied. I _thought_ that was the name, since I wasn't really sure.

"Oh, really! I go there too!" She lightened up and squeezed my hand. I suddenly had the urge to kiss her, but decided otherwise. After all, I had just met her. Maybe she wasn't ready for it.

"Really! Can you show me around? Since I'm- you know- like, new?" I was nervous, okay?!

"Sure, rookie! I'd love to show you around!" Annabeth paused, as if thinking about something, "But, be careful. The populars there can be idiots, meanies, bullies. Specially the girls. They're real bitches, you know." I stared at her. Something bad obviously happened with those girls, since that broken look came back.

 _"Language!"_ Some old woman snapped at Annabeth.

"What? Go back to your business!" Annabeth snapped back.

"Wow, never seen you act like that Annie." I was smirking at her, waiting for her reply.

"Duh. You met me like- what?- 45 Minutes ago?" We both looked at each other, and burst out laughing, even though what she said wasn't even funny. It was like a bond, that was already meant to be.

We kept joking (and flirting) until our food came. The food was _excelente_ and Annabeth also seemed to love it. When we finished and I payed the bill, I took her hand and we both headed out the restaurant _._ We stopped in front of our car, and looked at each other. Annabeth smiled, _Ah, how much I love that smile._

I smiled back, and we both starting leaning in. When our lips connected, she put her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist, holding her tight. She smiled into the kiss and it was, The. Best. Kiss. Ever!

She leaned against the car door and moaned against the kiss, I smiled, holding her tighter. When we broke away, we smiled at each other, we weren't out of breath since we could breath through our noses. The kiss was nice, not awkward, not like the first relationship kisses in the movies.

This wasn't my first kiss though. My first kiss was with this girl named Katerine, she used to be nice, but now she's a slut. Sad really, how people change that way.

I took her hand and squeezed, she squeezed back. But there was something bothering me. Bothering both of us. If you stare deep into her eyes you could see it. Her sadness, her depression. It made me want to do anything in my power to make her happy, and I while do _anything_ in my power- no the _world's_ power- to make her happy again. We got into the car and I drove her home. We talked lightly, and made a few jokes. But we were mostly smiling, in a comfortable silence.

When I got her home we hugged and her dad opened the door.

"I guess you're Theo. Am I right?" Her dad (Frederick) asked pointedly at me,

"Um- yes- yes sir." I stumbled with my words a little, not wanting to disrespect him. To my surprise, he smiled at me.

"Hey, no need to call me sir. You're family. Just call me commander." He laughed and we all joined in. Until me and Annabeth hugged goodbye and me and her dad made a handshake. We all smiled, and I left for my house.

When I got home, I said hi to my roommate Harold, and went straight for my bed.

Falling asleep with a smile on my face.

 _You're_ so _in love with her._

And I didn't even tell the little voice to shut up.

 **Well! Like it? Like it a lot? Don't like it? Hate it? Hate it a lot? I hopped you liked this chapter because I personally did. But don't worry! PERCABETH SHALL PREVAIL! Yeah…**

 **QotC: Who's your favourite actor/ actress?**

 **My personal favourite actors are Liam Hemsworth, Hayden Christensen, and Daniel Radcliffe. Is that how you spell it?**

 **~ AB**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Bonjour! Comment Ça va? Je? Ça va très bien! Hahaha! I'm learning french guys! I've actually been learning for over a year… But I'm** ** _finally_** **getting it! I didn't even use google translate! Anyways this chapter's 'bout after the date with Annabeth, and Theo's first day of school. Keodcj lirme!** ** _What's that?_** **Read on!**

Annabeth POV

I admit it, okay! I did feel attracted to him, as in _more_ than friends. He was so nice and funny and charming, it's hard not to like him, you know? Maybe that fight with percy was meant to be, so that I can see he's a good for nothing and find someone else. _Sigh._ Theo's a great guy, and I really like him.

He even made me forget about Percy, even if it was just for a while.

Oh, Percy. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel anything for him. I _still_ like him. I mean, when is my heart going to see he's a stupid dork.

But that date last night, it was _amazing._ He understood me, he made me laugh, he made me happy.

Even if it was just for a small while.

I met Theo at the front of the school. Were we agreed to meet last night. He looked handsome today, but not as good as Percy.

Stop thinking of him!

I wasn't really sure what Theo and I were, I mean, yes we kissed once and we were holding hands as we entered the school. But does that make us a couple? Or are we just _very_ close friends.

As we were entering I saw Thalia making out with Nico, with tongues… and she was against the wall… Ah, I remember the days that if someone did that she would shout "PDA!" or "GET A ROOM!". But Thalia would probably get mad at me if I shouted at her and I don't want to lose another friend.

We kept walking inside the school and Rachel saw us. And she was mad. She glared at me with obviously all the fury she could muster. But I wasn't scared, I stopped being scared a long time ago.

Percy then looked at us, then at our joint hands. His face fell, he looked sad, tragic.

Part of me fell _so_ bad for making him feel like this, but the other part of me wanted to laugh. He ruined my life! Now I'm going to show him what he I'm over him.

 _You're not._

What?

 _Over him, I mean. It's obvious! You just want to make him jealous!_

No! I'm totally over him. I even have Theo now!

 _Whatever suits you…_

Oh, shut up.

Percy POV

How could she! Get a boyfriend or whatever he is! I mean, what about me?

 _You lost her the day you met Rachel you idiot! I mean, seriously! How dickheaded are you?_

I ignored him.

I wanted to punch whoever-that-is and make him go, make him stay away from Annabeth. Oh, Annabeth. So beautiful with your blond princess curls and-

Stop! You have a girlfriend for goodness' sake.

So anyway, I turned toward Annabeth. "So, Annabeth. Who is this guy?" To be honest, I didn't even _try_ to keep the anger out of my voice. It just sort of, seeped through me.

"Oh! This is Theo. My- uh- uh." She turned towards the guy- Theo- and whispered something in his ear. He whispered something back. "My _extremely close_ friend." Then she smiled at him, and she smiled back.

This guy had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, he wasn't _that_ handsome for Annabeth to be holding hands with.

 _Annabeth sees what's inside. Not on the outside._

Well, that _is_ true.

Then they walked away.

Ugh, to say that I was absolutely _disgusted_ with that Theo guy was an understandment. I turned to talk to Rachel, my _beautiful_ girlfriend, to see that she was gone, she was hurrying after Annabeth and Theo.

Ugh.

Rachel POV

That stupid idiot! She's not supposed to be with a nice person! She should be with a dumb jock like Luke! This girl's gonna get it. Good.

I hurried after her and when I caught up to her I pulled her hair.

"OW!" She shouted, then she turned around and tried to slap me.

"I wouldn't try that sweetie. Unless you want a one way trip to England." I sang on her ear. She immediately froze and let me pull her to the bathroom.

"Why the hell are you hanging out with that blond dude?!" I whispered/shouted.

"He's Theo, and I think I like him." She looked at me warily, as if trying to see what my next move was going to be, "Anyway, with me hanging out with me, then Percy's going to see that I don't need him anymore, that's what you want right?" She stared at me and I sighed.

"Well, I'll be lenient. I'll let you hang out with that guy, but it will bring consequences, and if you do _one_ suspicious thing, _remember England."_

Then I left, with a slap, of course. I was being lenient, nice, to her. She should be grateful. And anyway, I'm already planning my next way to completely ruin her life. Again.

 **Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. But I'll do my best not to give up in this story! Anyway, this is one of the few times I'll let you ask any questions. Whatever you ask, I'll respond. It doesn't have to do with the story. It can be about my life, about anything. I'll do my best responding. And yes, I** ** _will_** **respond in my next chapter. So do it fast.**

 **QotC: If you had to date a fictional character, who would it be?**

 **I'd choose either Jace Herondale or Harry Potter. I'd choose Percy, but I can't break Percabeth up!**

 **~AB**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Soooo! I missed you guys! I won't do the normal 'Oh, I was grounded' 'Oh, No wifi' 'Oh, too busy'. COME ON! WE KNOW YOU'RE LYING! TBH, I was just really lazy, and I got addicted to 'Arrow'. It's the only TV series that I've actually gotten addicted to since H2O. (Which was when I was 7). And I decided that I'll extend the question asking for the next few chapter. I owe (is it spelled like that?) it to you since I've been updating** ** _real slow_** **. Luv ya! Here's** ** _the_** **chapter you have been waiting for. Wait! I have to answer the** ** _one_** **question asked. #comeonguys! #Isnoonereallyinterestedinme?**

 **Guest: No she won't forget Percy.**

 **Other guest: No I'm in seventh grade. I'm 12. I know in another chapter I said I was 13 but I accidentally hit the 3 instead of the 2 and then realised it after I posted it. Sorry, I'm 12.**

Annabeth POV

I really, really, _really._ Really. REAlly. REALLY. REALLY! Hate Rachel. That freakin' idiot just can't do anything but ruin my life. Why does she hate me that much anyway? What did I ever do to her?

I am just walking with Theo, introduce him Percy (And even _I_ noticed how jealous he got ;) ) and she suddenly comes and slaps me.

Ugh. When is my suffering going to be over? I'm seriously consider telling my dad to take the job if asked, to end this misery.

And Theo is so nice! We've hung a lot more lately and I've decided it. I like him. He's cute, funny, shy, everything a girl wants in a guy.

But Percy, Percy, _ah._ I love Percy. But he doesn't know that. Nor will he ever. And he got _jealous!_ Of Theo! My Gosh!

I've never been so mixed up with my feelings before!

I forgot to tell you but I have a date with Theo tonight. He asked me multiple times and I finally said yes. Why, I need to find other men that aren't Percy!

I put on a sea green strapless dress that had the top black. Gosh! I'm a horrible dress describer. It had little fake diamonds dividing the green from the black. I put on a real diamond necklace that my grandpa gave me for my birthday. I was saving it for prom, but, eh?

I had black high heels and a pandora bracelet. All in all, I looked _amazing._ I'm not one to brag, but seriously, _I look amazing._

And when I saw Theo with his black suit, I knew I wasn't going to regret this date.

The date consisted on two things: Jokes so bad it was actually funny how bad they were, and flirting. Nonstop.

Oh, and dinner. The date consisted on three thing: Bad jokes, flirting, and dinner. But, we had fun.

And now we're nearing the end of the date.

"So…" Theo scratches his head, "Did you like the dinner?"

"I loved it!" I screamed/whispered. I hugged him, smelled his cologne. It smelled like the sea. Like Percy.

Don't think about Percy now!

I smiled up at him. Man! Wasn't he tall!

We both leaned down and our lips met. No fireworks, just happiness. Pure happiness.

"So…" He mumbled, "Are we a couple now?"

I lean back, "Yes."

He smiles, and then kisses me again.

All in all, it was a darn good date.

For the next couple of weeks Theo and I got closer. In lunch I sat with Theo, Nico, and Thalia. I was actually really happy.

Percy sat with the populars, with Rachel obviously. I've got those two making-out in the back of the school more times than I would like.

Every time I look at the table Rachel is looking at me with a smirk. Which is _seriously_ starting to freak me out.

And then it happened, exactly three weeks and four days after the date.

And yes, this is _bad._

It was lunch. I was eating peacefully when I saw a girl pass beside me with chocolate ice cream, and I was like:

I want chocolate ice cream!

So I stood up from the table and excused myself to get ice cream.

And I broke out of my diet! This is awful!

Nah, I'm kidding. I'm not even _in_ a diet. Seriously, did I just trick you there?

So anyways, I bought my chocolate ice cream (which FYI is my favorite ice cream.) and when I was going back I was suddenly surrounded by a group of girls.

Being led by Rachel. Oh, and Drew.

My two worst nightmares together. _Great._

"Oh, look. Is Anna-Banana getting fat?" Drew said in a baby voice. Then she took my ice cream and threw it at my shoes. Which were new. Um, _rude!_

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I ruin your shoes?" Drew faked-apologised. Oh, I'm not going down.

"Yes, in fact you did ruin my perfectly god shoes. In fact, no need to tell me sorry anyway. Idiots like you do mistakes like that all the time." To be honest. That one was good. Drew was beat red and I was internally laughing.

"You know Annie, your hair is _so_ bad, let me fix it for you." RED aka Rachel) said. And then she poured her whipped cream on my hair while the other girls laughed.

 _Oh hell no._

It's one thing to laugh at a girl but something completely different to ruin her hair.

So I did the natural, I grabbed her hair and I pulled it, _hard._

Rachel screamed and fell, while all her other friends came at me, with food instead of fists.

When Rachel stood up again I was completely covered in food. She punched me in the stomach, as her friends backed away, content to see me lose.

Sike.

I pushed her as hard as I could and she hit a table. But she stood up, growling in pain.

She yanked my already dirty hair and took it out of its usual ponytail. That's when I decided I had enough. I slapped her as hard as I could then pushed her harder than ever. She hit a locker with a Bam!

Then she started screaming and crying. At first I was confused, Rachel wouldn't let herself lose in front of her friends.

Then I looked to the side and say Mr. D, the director of our school, walking towards us. With a stern look on his face.

I gulped. _Oh no._

"Annabeth Chase. To my office. Right now." He said. His expression was stern, but his voice sounded mad. _Oh boy._

Rachel POV

That little idiot deserves what she got. Who does she think she is? I'm the best person in the world and she thinks she can just attack me? Please! My family is in the top 100 richest families in the world. Her family can't be found on Google! Or Bing, or Yahoo.

She's stronger than me. That's something I will never admit.

Right now I could be sending her to England. But I won't. I'll let her take the consequences of her actions with Mr. D.

Oh, she's toast.

 **Well! I hope you liked it. Um, I don't know which of you out there are Christian, Catolics, Evangelists. Whatever you are, can you please pray for my dad. He ruined his back and is going to the USA for surgery. i'm extremely worried. I mean what if something went wrong with the surgery? What if the plane fell? I love him, he's the best dad out there and he doesn't deserve this so please. Pray for him. Any religion you believe in, please, pray for him. Also, don't forget to ask questions.**

 **QofC: Who's your favourite superhero or just plain hero?**

 **This one's hard but I gotta say Batman, Flash, and Green Arrow.**

 **~AB**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

 **Well, literally: long time, no read! Sorry I haven't been updating but I'm just a really lazy person. Also my grandfather died, so here's a moment of silence for him**

 **Well, moment of silence over. Hello Everybody! I'm back.**

Annabeth POV

While Mr.D took me to his office everybody was staring at me. I was Annabeth Chase, goody two shoes, never in trouble. The perfect girl.

Percy was staring at me, we made eye contact, and I felt myself blush. But then I saw Theo, my boyfriend, my sweet and caring boyfriend who liked me, and whom I liked.

When Mr. D sat me on the chair across his, the first thing I said was: "It wasn't my fault, she started it."

Which he replied to: "Annabeth, you attacked her, I saw you. I don't care who started it."

But he can't suspend. This I knew for sure. Because then I would get kicked out of most of the clubs I was in, and I was the one who got all the trophies.

"I won't suspend nor give you detention but now you know this is your warning."

"Thank you sir.

The perks of being a genius.

Then I got out, content. I already my punishment couldn't be that bad, because the consequence would've been worse for the school, but a simple _warning?_ Not what I expected.

"Hey, Annabeth." Theo met me for lunch, "Why were you in the principal's office?"

"A mean girl blaming things on me, but his just let me off with a warning though."

"Good."

Then we sat down and had a completely normal lunch, in a completely normal school.

But then I saw Percy, sitting with the she-devil. And he looked pretty miserable.

After school I saw him putting things in his locker. Basically everybody was gone. Just the two of us.

He saw me coming towards him and muttered a "hey" which I barely heard.

"Hi." I said, trying to be friendly.

"Annabeth… we haven't talked in so long!" The loudness of his voice was surprising to me, he sounded mad.

"And who's fault is that?" I raised an eyebrow, and he looked at his feet. Guilty.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, for everything. I am so sorry." He seemed so miserable. I wanted to hug him.

"It's okay, we can be friends, right?"

"Yeah." But he sounded disappointed.

"Well… bye."

"Bye." And then I left, and that want to hug him was still there.

I was on my way to Starbucks for some hot chocolate (I hate coffee), when I saw a couple making out.

Yuck, PDA.

As I neared Starbucks I could see them more clearly. The girl had red hair, and then boy had brownish hair.

Right before entering I saw a unique feature of the girl, startling green eyes. Rachel green eyes. And if that was Rachel, and that wasn't Percy, who could that be?

It doesn't take a genius to figure it out.

"How could you?!" I shouted as a tear fell out of my eye. I quickly dried my eyes, so they wouldn't see I was crying.

The boy turned around slowly, and I saw the fear and regret in his eyes when he saw who I was.

"Theo, how could you?!" I shouted even louder, the anger evident in my voice.

Behind him I saw Rachel, smirking.

"You Bitch!" Then I left and went towards my house. Still in shock that Theo would do that to me.

 _He isn't good enough for me._

 _GO SLEEP WITH THAT SLUT!_

 _IDIOT!_

 _YOU DON'T DESERVE ME!_

Those are the thoughts that ran through my head. His betrayal hurt me.

Specially when he tried to run after me as if he could fix this.

Why is it always me? First Percy, now Theo. Good thing that Thalia and Nico are still with me.

The next day of school I avoided Theo as much as I could. But he would always find me and try to explain, and I of course, shut him out.

I told Thalia about it and he spoke trash about him and Rachel to make m feel better, which it did.

But I still can't believe it. My first boyfriend. My first boyfriend cheated on me. I felt numb. It wasn't like I was in love with him. But it still hurt. I liked him a lot.

Apparently, Percy heard we broke up. And he comforted me which was a plus for me. God, he smells so good. Like the sea. And his green eyes, so gorgeous.

 _Shut it hormones. I'm going through a breakup._

But besides that everything was normal.

Until I entered the bathroom.

"You can't tell Percy." Rachel cornered me in the bathroom. Again.

"What will you do to me? Send me to Europe? Fine do it. I don't care." Which I did. Care, I mean. I cared a lot. I didn't want to go to England.

"You do care. I can see it in your eyes."

Then she slapped me. Which was a usual Rachel thing to do.

And she left. As if she were queen. Gosh, I hate her so much.

Again Percy and me were basically the last people in school left. I really don't understand why.

We again were talking. We were friends. And I didn't want to ruin that.

"So, how are you doing."

"I'm okay."

He still had that aura of miserable around him.

"Annabeth, I need to tell you something."

He looked like he was about to do something mischievous.

And he didn't say anything. For like a whole minute. As if he were trying to figure something out.

And he didn't say anything. Instead he kissed me.

And I kissed him back.

But we didn't know someone was watching us. And that someone wanted revenge.

 **And that's it for chapter 14! Yayyy! They kiss!**

 **QotC: If you had enough money to go anywhere in the world, where would you go?**

 **I would go to Greece of course. The most beautiful beaches and historic landmarks. My type of paradise.**

 **~Love you always, AB**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Hi! This is AB, giving you another chapter. Only on: PercabethMaximumm1's fanfic page. Old disney channel reference or nah? Time for the show! Read On!**

Rachel POV

That bitch! How dare she kiss _my_ boyfriend!

 _Which one was it again?_

Oh yeah! Percy! That hot babe!

How dare she kiss him!

He's mine!

 _She'll get what she deserves_

That's what I thought, as I called my dad, telling him that the position in England had the perfect man.

Annabeth POV

Me and Percy set up our dates at places no one would catch us in.

Seriously Annabeth? A secret relationship to cover up the fact that the guy's girlfriend could send you to England?

That kiss cleared something up. He loved me. I loved him. That miserable aura. He said it was because he hadn't been with me in so long.

We would kiss and hang out and at school we would totally ignore each other.

I loved him. And I realized it too late.

Cheating on his girlfriend wasn't a Percy thing to do. But he came to his senses that he didn't love her.

He told me that she was too nice and he felt bad about dumping her.

 _Too nice?_

She's a bitch! I wanted to scream.

But that's good for me too, I guess. Like that she wouldn't attack me for stealing her boyfriend.

Right now our date was on the backyard of a supposed haunted house. It wasn't haunted. We would know, we know the owner of the house. Grover Underwood.

Everyone thought it was haunted because all the trees were overgrown and the house was covered in weeds and vines. But it isn't haunted. The inside is actually really cool.

Right around 8 pm we went home.

I got a nasty surprise waiting when I got back.

"Annabeth we need to talk." I heard my stepmother Susan crying upstairs.

Were they getting a divorce?

"We're moving." _What?_

"Where?" I asked quickly, panic creeping into my voice.

"England."

 _No!_

 _It couldn't be true._

 _He promised!_

"But dad you promised you wouldn't take the job!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face.

"I know sweetheart, but the pay is better and he threatened to fire me if I didn't take it." He said smoothingly, trying to calm me down as I hyperventilated.

This seemed to have Rachel written all over it.

She knew about my relationship.

"In how long?" I asked through hiccups.

"A week."

 _A week?_

How could she?

I ran upstairs crying.

My life was finally right and that friggin' b*tch had to ruin it.

Susan hugged me. Telling me it was okay.

But it _wasn't_ okay. My life was ruined.

 _Why is it always me?_ I wondered to myself through tears. _Why. WhY. WHY!_

I saw the knife in my room and was sourly tempted to do it. To end it all.

But as I held the knife I knew I couldn't do it.

I wasn't strong enough to do it.

I was such a wimp.

Right then as I had the knife on my throat, when I was about to get it off me and throw it on the floor, Thalia walked in the door and screamed.

 **I know, I know, started happy, ended depressing. Annabeth doesn't understand that convincing herself not to do it didn't make weak, it made her strong. This is for the people thinking about ending their lives. Don't do it, someone out there loves you. So please, don't do it. Or You Shall Not Pass. The Hobbit reference or nah?**

 **QotC: What is your favourite sport?**

 **For me? Soccer duh! I'm Team Captain of the team and I love playing it! I do seven hours of it a week!**

 **~Love you always, AB**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Hello Again! I'm a so happy right now I don't know why. I'm just happy. I hope you're happy too so I'll end this Author's Note with a corny joke (this one is really stupid):**

 **How many lips do flower's have?**

 **The answer:_**

 **I'll tell you at the next chapter but comment the answer you think it is!**

 **Here's your story! (Well, mine (I wrote it))**

Annabeth POV

Thalia screamed so loud I think my ears are permanently deaf. She came in screaming and hugged me. I nearly cut us both with the knife.

"What the heck were you thinking! Are you okay?" I just cried. She checked my body to see if I had any cuts. Which I didn't have.

"What happened?" She asked, and I saw that she was crying too. Which made me cry even more. I've haven't really seen Thalia cry.

"R-rachel she thr-threatened to send me-" Thalia cut me off.

"I know." She said. And I started crying even harder.

"I'm moving to England." I cried, I couldn't believe it.

"I'm moving to freaking England!" I screamed. Even Susan was upset.

"Annabeth!" Thalia shouted. "Calm down. We'll figure this out. One step-"

"No we won't!" I shouted, "We won't! I'm moving to England in a week! No! We won't figure it out!" The truth hurt.

Whoever said the truth will set you free needs a serious reality check.

Thalia looked at me straight in the eye, "Maybe we can stop it. Maybe we can-"

"What? Tell everyone that Rachel has been blackmailing me? No one would believe me! Not even Percy!"

"Percy will believe you. He loves you." Thalia was trying to calm me down. And was tremendously failing.

"No! He loves Rachel! And he thinks she's an actual nice person! She's not even bad! She's evil! She's the devil! I hate her! I hate her!" I started screaming. I was going to _murder_ her. She is going to die.

I started running downstairs and out of the house. I put as much distant between me and that place. I could't be there. Not right now.

And guess who I ran into? Guess.

GUESS!

JUST GUESS!

JUST GUESS WHO I FREAKING RAN INTO!

Rachel f*cking Dare.

She smiled up at me all sweetly and said, "Hi."

I attacked her.

"Ugh!" I punched her in the gut. "Who f*cking dare you you f*cking little piece of sh*t!" I normally retain cussing but in her case anything can happen.

I mean tomorrow she might appear dead and I have nothing to do with it.

She screamed. "Help! Help! She's attacking me!"

And then guess who appears? Guess

GUESS!

JUST GUESS WHO FREAKING APPEARS!

Percy Jackson.

Right on time.

I have rotten luck don't I?

Why me?

"What the heck Annabeth?" Percy shouted separating me from Red-head b*tch.

Rachel immediately started crying.

"I don't know. She just suddenly started attacking me. You saw me here. You were with me. She's just jealous of our powerful love and she likes you. She's been blackmailing me for a few weeks now to stay away from you. But I can't, because I-"

"You liar!" I tried to hit her again but Percy wouldn't let me.

He's gotten strong. I noticed his muscles. Wow.

Right then Thalia appears.

"Oh Annabeth are you okay? You just ran out of the house and- what the heck is going on here?"

"She attacked me." Rachel fake sniffled.

"You deserved it b*tch." She looked murderous. She turned her attention back to me. "Annabeth are you sure you're okay?"

"Not know Thalia." I said through my teeth. I just realized something.

Percy and _Rachel_ were here. _Together._

On a date probably.

I looked at Percy, "How dare you!" And ran off again. I went to a place were they couldn't get me. A place they wouldn't find me. A place they didn't know existed. I saw the house quickly. I took the key hidden under the rocks to the left of the door.

I opened the door and shouted with a squeaky voice, "Mom? I'm here!"

The house looked different. Made sense. I haven't been here in 7 years. Since Matt and Bob were born.

There was different furniture. A different wallpaper. The air seemed different too. As if something terrible had happened and they were still trying to get over it.

My mom sat me in a pretty couch. My older brother Malcolm, who stayed with her instead of my dad, heard our conversation closely from their stair. His little sister, Andrea my half-sister, was with him.

"We're moving to England in a week." I stated, "I wanted to know if I could live here. With you mom. I haven't seen you in 2 years and I haven't seen this house in seven. I _need_ to stay here."

My mom looked at me sadly. "You can't sweetie, I love you. I really do. Your dad never let me visit you. After the incident things… changed."

What incident? I don't know about any incident that happened.

"What incident?" I asked.

"You see Annie." I only let her call me Annie. "The last time I saw you I hung out with you dad that night. We got drunk. We kissed. And we took things a bit too far. That night, my 1 year old son, Ezra, climbed out of his crib. He exited the door, which was open I don't know why, and trying to climb down the stairs he fell." She stopped there and I saw tears in her eyes. "He-he broke his neck." She cried. "If only I had been here. Taking care of my children. Instead I was out drinking and having sex." She was crying. I didn't want to see my mother cry.

"I killed my son!" She cried. "It's all my fault. All my fault." I hugged her. I didn't know anything about a baby. Who was the father? Was that guy John? Andrea's dad? Who is Andrea's dad?

"You can't stay here sweetheart. I can't hurt you too." She said and then she left to her room.

I can't say that her story didn't affect me. Now I know was only unloyal to my mom. But also to my stepmom. Great.

I had a brother I never knew about? What was his name? Again, who was the father?

I stayed a few hours at there house. To catch up with Malcolm, he's twenty-one years old, by the way. I played princess with Andrea. She's seven! What did you expect? Call of duty? She does know how to play that pretty well. She beat _me_!

They made me forget about England. I was happy for once. Mom came down and made me cookies. We talked for a while. Pretended we didn't have any problems our lives. I didn't bring up the dead baby. She didn't bring up England. We were both happy.

Until it was time for me to go home. It was ten o'clock and my dad hadn't called yet. Probably to give me time to absorb it completely.

I went home.

I ate dinner quietly. Without saying a word. I knew I couldn't be mad at my dad. He didn't have an option. He _had_ to take the job.

I was more mad at you-know-who. Yup, you guessed it. I named her after Voldemort. It did make me kind of happy, you know, imagining her noseless.

Hehe, it was kind of funny. Rachel Voldydare. Hehehe. It _was_ kind of funny. Voldydare. That sounds like a type of fungi.

 _Voldydare. Awesome product to make your skin look like fungi._

Hehehe.

Voldydare.

Why am I so off topic?

 **Why is she so off topic? Was this chapter a cliffhanger? I hope so. See you later!**

 **Have you had a near-death experience?**

 **Well I have. Surprise surprise. I'm not surprised though, I have rotten luck. Just like Annabeth. This was actually on my trip to Germany this Christmas. We leaving the ice skating rink (it's too hot here the whole year so no we don't have one at home), I just find out I'm actually really good at ice skating. I was ahead, as always. I'm a fast walker. I reached the parking lot first, and when they were touching the street I was halfway through when this car came out of nowhere and almost hit me. I thought I died.**

 **Well, that's it for me. Please God, no more almost-car accidents for me.**

 **~Love you always, AB**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Hello again! Oh my gosh I'm so tired! Literally dying. I** ** _hate_** **school. I don't even like that many people so don't say 'oh well, at least you have your friends'. I literally have two best friends three close friends and a bunch of 'friends' who stab your back first chance they got. So no. Everything about it is bad. Answer to riddle: Two lips. Tulips. Hahaha, no. Not supposed to be funny. It was meant to be stupid. Anyway, I talk to much don't I? Here's my chapter!**

Annabeth POV

After I finally got on topic, I fell asleep. Too tired of seeing my mom again, attacking Voldydare (hehe), and crying. I woke up next morning, went to school, took everything from my locker, and left. Since that was the requirement.

I wouldn't have school for the rest of the week. Most people would be overjoyed by this fact, but in these circumstances, I think I might pass out.

I can't believe her! Or Percy for that matter.

I thought he would believe _me_ not _her._ He believed her story.

He believed her story.

Why is my life so freaking bad.

I stay at home for the day. I don't want to go out. I don't want to do anything.

I hate her.

I hate her so damn much.

Damn her!

Ugh.

Thalia tried to come over, I wouldn't let her in. I'm not ready to confront her I guess.

I hate the world. I hate Rachel. I hate her dad. I hate her family.

At around 7 I left the house. I didn't want to be there anymore.

I went to an old park. I went there when I felt down. It was my special place.

I sat there for a few minutes until I had a text from Thalia.

 **Where u ?**

 _Home._

 **Liar. Im at your house right now**

 _Leave me alone._

I don't know what she said next, since I just stopped checking the texts.

My phone kept buzzing every few seconds.

It was starting to become annoying so I decided to check.

It was Rachel.

Of course it was.

Fuck my life.

The text was like this:

 **Go to bowling alley. U got 10 min**

Honestly I was scared for my life.

If I went she would do something to me. But if I didn't go she would do something even worse.

I put my phone in my pocket and left for the bowling alley.

For those of you who don't know. I've been going to the bowling alley since I was a baby. Until thy shut it down a few years ago, because apparently people went there for drug trafficking.

I am honestly extremely frightened right now. What the heck was going to happen there?

Anything could happen.

Basically anything.

I've never been more scared in my life.

I enter the dark bowling alley.

It was dark inside.

Something hit me on the hip.

"Agh!" I screamed in pain. I couldn't see anything. I started panicking. "Where are you? Rachel! Come out and show yourself!" I shouted. I heard a laugh. Yupp, Rachel was here alright.

Again I was punched, but this time in the stomach. I growled with pain. I could sense multiple figures surrounding me.

 _Great._

 _She had people with her._

I was punched and hit. Someone gave me a bloody nose.

I screamed as loud as I could. No one could here me outside.

I started crying. "Let me go! Let me go! Help! Help!" But no one came to the rescue. "Help me! Please!" I cried.

I was sobbing my heart out.

Apparently, Rachel decided enough is enough, and left.

I was frightened.

I couldn't see anything.

I felt my self bleeding in multiple places.

Moving hurt.

Breathing hurt.

I cried. I kept crying.

I tried to reach for my cellphone just to realize it was taken.

I hate her. I hate her so much.

I crawled towards the exit.

It took a while but I finally got outside.

Then I started calling for help. But apparently there was no one close because no one came to the rescue.

I just laid there, crying. No one would help me. I had no hero. I was alone. Truly alone. And I hated it.

Then, the last person I thought, appeared out of nowhere and saved me.

Theo took me to his house, that was just around the corner, and tended to my wounds. He then took me to the hospital.

After being examined the doctor said I had a broken arm, a bruised hip, and bruises all over my body (the last one I already knew).

I was bandaged, casted, and finally sent home.

Theo decided to take me home.

"I'm sorry Annabeth."

"Of what? Cheating on me?" I asked angrily, I haven't quite forgiven him yet.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth. I truly am."

"Shut up."

"I never meant to cheat on you it was an accident."

"Sure. Cause you 'accidently' make out with another person while in a relationship."

He shut up after that.

I found it weird that he never asked me how I got hurt. I probably would have asked.

I got home right around 12.

My dad was worried sick.

"Dad?" I shouted.

"Annabeth! Where were you! I was worried-" Then he saw me. "Annabeth what the heck happened to you." I flinched. I was on painkillers so it didn't really hurt, but man, I looked terrible.

I told my dad there were gangsters on the street. I was too scared to blame it on Rachel. What would she do if I told? Would she hurt me again? Worse?

Blackmail is a terrible thing.

And so is fear.

After my dad gave me a lecture I went to sleep. I yawned. Painkillers make you so-

I woke up that morning and the first thing I did was plan my trip to Percy's. He had to know I was going to move.

I don't know what the heck our relationship is, but I know I have to tell him today.

You think I woke up at ten? Wrong! Because of the painkillers I woke up at three. School was already over.

This is going to be terrible. I'm already regretting it.

I made my way to his house.

 _This is going to be terrible!_

When I got there guess who opened the door.

Guess.

Guess!

JUST GUESS!

GUESS WHO FREAKING OPENED HIS DOOR!

It was his mom.

Sally let me in with a smile.

I saw Percy sitting on his couch, eating blue cookies.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!"

"Wisegirl?" He seemed surprised I was there. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

I sat down across from him and took a blue cookie.

"I have to tell you something."

"What?" He seemed extremely worried.

"I'm moving." He seemed relieved.

"You're not breaking up with me?"

"What? No!" I said.

"Where are you moving Wisegirl?" He asks.

"That's the thing. I'm moving to England."

I was faced with dead silence.

 **Oh Annabeth! Why is you life so bad? Oh! Because I love torturing- I mean giving you obstacles to happiness. Goodnight everyone.**

 **QotC: When is your birthday?**

 **Mine is in September 17. Today is September 4 so just 13 more day! Goodbye everyone!**

 **~Love you always, AB**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Hello from the dudes world! What the heck was that? Hello everybody! Welcome back to the annual chapter! Hunger games reference btw. But seriously, Hi! Here's the chapter! BTW, my birthday was on the 17 (of September)! As in a few weeks ago! Wooooooo! Yayyy! :) :) :)**

 **I had a sleep over for my birthday, when I started my chapter it was at 2:00 AM with noisy girls trying to not let anyone sleep. I was writing with annoying, insufferable girls making it hard to live. I hate all of them.**

 **I'm also sorry I took sooooo long to update, but I'v been lazy as heck, not inspired, and doing 20,000 projects, essays, homeworks in a day. I also wasn't really inspired, and I** ** _need_** **to be inspired to do something. Kk. You're tired of me. I get it.**

Annabeth POV

Percy kept pacing around. That was all he had done. It was seriously starting to annoy me.

The first thing he replied was, "In how much time?"

Which I flinched to and replied, "5 days."

That's when the pacing started, and it was ticking me off. He was supposed to hug me or something. To tell me everything was okay!

 _It really wasn't but every girl loves it when the guy they like tells it to them._

So I just sat there, in his couch, hoping he would say something already and STOP PACING!

Gosh, he's so annoying. And cute.

Mostly annoying, but cute.

And then he finally said something, but just not quite what I expected, "Get out."

I was shocked, like, "What?"

"Get out now!"

And a reluctant Annabeth left. Confused as heck.

What the heck had just happened?

Did he just throw me out?

WHAT?

What just happened?

I don't understand.

I don't understand.

I don't understand.

GODDAMMIT I DON'T UNDERSTAND!

He basically broke up with me, didn't he?

My eyes burned with tears.

My situation had gone from bad to worse to even worse.

I hate my life.

I was lying in bed, reading. Just reading. Or more like, looking at the pages.

I was too distracted to do anything.

 _What the heck just happened?_

My brain still didn't understand the situation.

I expected him to be mad, upset, or something for my leaving. And instead he threw me out.

 _Yay me!_

Ugh, I'm tired of life.

That night Thalia visited me. We cried together, she didn't want me to leave.

She tried saying things like, "You know, we can convince your dad to live with us."

Which I replied to, "Thalia, you know he wouldn't let me." Which made her cry harder.

I have never seen Thalia cry this much. It was overwhelming.

She told me about Nico and her. They're dating now.

I was happy for her. I really was. She's wanted this for so long.

But I was to miserable. And that made me miss Percy even more.

She saw the look on my face and stopped talking about her relationship. She knew I was upset.

Three days pass by.

Nico visited me too. But I never left the house. I couldn't. I would leave tomorrow for England unless something happened.

A miracle.

Nothing was gonna happen I was sure of it.

For our last day in town my dad took us to a restaurant. My favourite one. It's called _Camp David._ It was in the mountains about an hour away. But the food was delicious and you could see the beautiful city below you.

It was truly beautiful.

We went there and I enjoyed the meal. The employees know my name and my order.

But there was something missing.

In my heart.

I hate that feeling.

I just want it over with.

I just wish something would happen. A miracle.

Oh please God a miracle.

Nothing was going to happen.

I'm just wasting my time.

I've had no calls or texts from Percy explaining his reason for kicking me out. Seriously, what the heck just happened.

He's probably with Rachel. That thought breaks my heart a little more every time.

Why is it always me?

I was in the airport, just arrived. I brought everything with me. At one point I tried taking my wallpaper with me, but I just kind of destroyed it. I hope the new owners won't mind.

Thalia went to say goodbye, Nico went too. So did Piper, Jason, and all the others. But Percy. Percy didn't go.

 _He doesn't want me anymore._

That thought gave me goosebumps.

 _Two hours._

That's how long it took for us to get on the plane. Talk about a waste of time.

Why is it always this much time? It only takes celebrities 5 minutes, why can't we have 5 minutes? I just really wanted it over with.

My phone rang before we got on the plane. I was hoping it was Percy, unfortunately it was anonymous. It said, "Enjoy England! *Evil face, Evil face, Evil face".

I wonder who it was from.

That's sarcasm for those that didn't catch it.

The last text I get in the Unites States and it's from Miss I'm-so-rich-and-evil-muahahaha- Red bitch devil Dare.

Yupp, fuck my life.

The only good thing about the plane is that we're riding first class, since Dare's dad apparently felt bad for ruining my life.

And Percy didn't go!

Gosh, I'm so whiny.

I'm probably annoying you.

I had read so many fictional books that I was expecting Percy to appear as I was leaving, like when I got on the plane, I would look out the window and see him looking at me though the airport large windows. Or that he would fight everyone to get into the plane just to kiss me goodbye. Something fictional like that. But no. Nothing.

The plane smoothly got into the air, and I felt miserable. I really thought a miracle was going to happen or something. That the plane would get cancelled. That the Dare Incorporation would somehow get broke, and the company would fail. That Percy would say goodbye to me.

But nothing.

 _Nothing!_

Goddammit, why is it always me?

 **Sorry for crappy chapter, but I'll give you more when I'm inspired again. Gosh, being an author is hard. I'm planning on starting a Mortal Instruments fanfiction. Don't worry, I'll continue this one if I do do the other one. Bye-bye.**

 **QotC: Hace you ever broken a bone, gotten stitches, or had an extremely serious illness?**

 **I kinda have it weird, I've never broken any bones, I had a serious illness when I was a baby, and I've had, quite literally, only** ** _one_** **stitch. About two years ago I had a weird sickness, it gave you little balls (** ** _not_** **boils), don't worry it wasn't** ** _extremely_** **serious, but the doctors couldn't see what it was!** ** _No one._** **In the end they just opened one of the little balls in my back, found out what it was, and closed it back up. With only** ** _one_** **stitch. Goodnight! (At least where I live).**

 **~ Love you always, AB**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Oh my gosh! Guys! It's the eight (of October, remember!) it's my *drumroll* 10 month birthday since starting fan fiction! This day, exactly 10 months ago I decided to create a fan fiction for the very first time! And it was this one! I am so happy. BTW, to me right now, it's not today for you, since I'm prewriting, but I'm so excited! Thank you everyone for supporting me! I am so excited! Because of this I'm giving you this quote (this is for the readers here, y'all are like me), "A reader lives a thousand lives before he dies, The man who never reads lives only one." That was it. There might be one at the end though.**

 **Ok, I'm doing something real quick (this is only the countries who only** ** _one_** **person has read it):**

 **Shout out to:**

 **Place | How many times my story was read (again, only** ** _one_** **user)**

 **Argentina | 22**

 **Turkey | 18**

 **Russian Federation | 14**

 **South Africa | 5**

 **Puerto Rico | 4**

 **Mexico | 3**

 **Slovakia | 2**

 **Norway | 2**

 **My one readers in Denmark, Philippines, France, Saudi Arabia, Italy, Republic of Korea, Sri Lanka, and Chili, who have all read it once. Thanks to you all! Here's your story!**

Percy POV

I messed up, didn't I?

Annabeth POV

He messed up! He didn't say goodbye! No miracle! No nothing!

Seriously Prince Charming? Where the heck is my Prince Charming?

Just England, I only have England now.

We arrived perfectly in London. And I had to admit, the city was breathtakingly beautiful.

So much beautiful architecture, I'm inspired. The second I get home I'll start drawing. I'll make a beautiful city, beautifuler than this one. Is that even a word? I'll create an Olympus.

Sorry, I'm boring, I know.

According to my dad, I'm starting school right away. As in tomorrow. Since they don't want me to get behind. _Please._ When would I ever be behind?

I got ready like I always did. First the shower, then I put cloth on, then breakfast, then I brush my teeth, and then I'm off.

I put on a messy bun, nerdy glasses for the sake of it, boots, a nice top, a jeans.

 _Nerdy glasses?_

 _You use glasses?_

No I don't. But maybe if I uses nerdy glasses, everyone will ignore me.

My new school's name was: Stupid.

I'm kidding, it was called the Da Vinci High School. Ugh. I already hate it.

When I entered the school _everyone_ was staring at me.

 _Well! There goes my plan of being ignored!_

I nervously went to the office, to get my schedule, and to see how the heck is showing me around.

It was a girl, thank God.

She had brown hair, with some blond highlights, the highlights were so scattered I doubted they were dyed. She had nice green eyes and smile lines. She had nerdy glasses, real probably, too. She seemed nice enough.

"Hi." She said, "Here's your schedule." She handed it to me. Ugh. Unfortunately, I had precalculus first period. Did I forget to mention that since I'm smart enough I'm in junior math? Yup, I did, didn't I?

"What's your name? Mine's Iglesias, Anabel Iglesias." She had a thick English accent.

"Oh! I'm Chase, Annabeth Chase." I say, catching her James Bond reference.

She giggled.

"Your accent is funny." She smiled. She was extremely friendly.

"To me, _your_ accent is funny." I reply. "So which grade are you in?"

"I'm a sophomore, like you." She smiles again, and seeing her smile made me want to smile. I've never met someone this friendly.

Anabel showed me around the school, and by the time she finished showing me the major parts, the first bell had rung. She took me to Precalculus. "Byebye!" She shouted, running down the hallway to not be late to Algebra II.

The second I walked in the teacher sized me up. Everyone was staring at me, it was so embarrassing. This is way worse than the typical first day of school.

I sat on the front, but the teacher said, "I will assign new seats class! Since there's a new kid!"

In Goode, you could choose were you sat, in this school you couldn't.

 _Great._

I was sat on the very back, with all the Jocks and cheerleaders. Dammit!

Normally I loves seating in the back, where me and Percy would hang out.

 _Percy._

Gosh, I miss him so much!

He's probably with Rachel right now.

 _I am going to kill her! No, that is too nice. I will kidnap her, torture her, and then leave her on the streets, when she heals, I'll throw her to the sharks!_

The seats were a little different. They hurt my broken arm.

And of course, I had to be seated next to an obviously cocky jock.

At least they don't play American Football here, so they might have a bit of brain in there. I quickly learned that, no, he didn't have a brain in there. Probably money and girls.

"Sup' Newbie." He told me(he had a nice accent though), his buddies snickered.

I already hated him.

"Shut up." I told him.

"So, whatcha doing here?" Ugh, could he _not_ shut up.

"I'm in school, writing down notes, so leave me alone." It worked, for 2 seconds. Then he molested me, for the rest of the class.

"I'm captain of the Football team **(as in soccer)** " He states.

"I don't care."

"You're hot."

"I don't care."

"Why don't you care?"

"Because I don't."

It was like this until the end of the class.

Next: History. Yes!

This time, I was sat beside I nice, shy guy. We didn't talk to each other, but it was cool.

After that: English.

I was sat by _another_ guy. He was cocky at first, but when I told him to shut up, he did.

We just read in class, the book we wanted to read. It was nice, and peaceful.

Then after that: Science.

I was sat alone, which was fine by me.

After science: Spanish.

I was sat close to the teacher, besides a nice, petite redheaded girl.

After Spanish: Art

My favourite class, our teacher let us sit wherever we wanted, which to me was in the corner of the back. By no one. Today, she tested me and told me to draw the best building I could in the 45 minutes of her class. In the end, she told me I was the best drawer and would become an awesome architect.

After that: Lunch

I sat with Anabel and her friends, they were nice enough.

After lunch: PE.

We just ran around all day.

After PE: Study-hall

Study-hall is awesome.

My last period was a free period, so I just left school early.

I got home at 2:30. I stopped by a coffee shop to buy hot chocolate because, let's be honest, chocolate is _bae._ And I don't really like coffee anymore. Noting beats a good cup of hot chocolate.

The streets were beautiful. From where I was, you could see the Big Ben. I'm definitely going _there_ later.

Percy would have liked this. He would have liked the river, what am I saying? He would have jumped in immediately and started swimming around. He probably would have pushed me in.

 _Yes, Percy would have liked this._

I would have taken him to the Big Ben and started explaining everything that has to do with architecture, I would have taken him everywhere really, anywhere.

 _God, I miss him._

No! I won't let myself miss him! He didn't say goodbye!

But the heart wants what it wants doesn't it?

Thalia POV

Annabeth's gone. She's really gone. She's not coming back.

And it _all_ because of that annoying little redhead. Ian going _torture_ her.

And Percy.

Annabeth called me last night after she arrived, telling me Percy didn't even say _goodbye._

Talk about a bad friend.

They had known each other for _five years!_ And Rachel completely destroyed the precious friendship they had, piece by piece. And now there's nothing left!

She is going _so_ down.

That night I hung out with Nico. I've had a few boyfriends before him, but nothing serious. I hope this is serious. It's been a long time someone called me their girlfriend, every time he called me his girlfriend, my heart would leap.

The next day, it was Tuesday. Tuesdays, even worse than Mondays. Nah, nothing's worse that Mondays.

Today is the day I would give the two idiots a piece of my mind.

That plan backfired pretty quickly.

"Thalia Grace! To my office!" Yelled our director, Mr. D. _Great!_

"What did I do?" I asked. I literally _just_ arrived.

"You _know_ what you did you little rascal." I hate it when adults say that, _"you know what you did."_

No. We really don't.

He took me to his office, where a Redhead with a cast sat on a chair.

"This young lady claims you broke her arm. Is that true Thalia?" He asked, looking at me straight in the eyes.

 _What?_

Did she _actually_ break her arm just to get me suspended?

She probably didn't _break_ her arm, and she has a fake cast. But to _blame_ me.

There is something _seriously_ wrong with this bitch.

I am going to kill her later!

"No! What the heck? Of course I didn't!" I glared at her.

"She's lying!" Rachel shouts.

"Thalia. You're the only one in school who seems to have a problem with her. Who else would do it? Just tell the truth, please." It wasn't like Mr. D liked me, it was my dad. My dad and him are good buddies.

"I didn't! I swear Mr. D.!" I looked pleadingly into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Thalia. There's too much evidence against you. You are suspended for 2 days. In school not out." He looked like he couldn't care less.

"Ugh!" I ran off.

Seriously. _In school?_

Even in suspension I have to be in school.

 _Awesome._

Ugh. Ugh. Ugh.

At home I was grounded. Even _more_ awesome.

And I didn't see Percy! And that meant I didn't get to slap him. Darn it! I love slapping Percy.

 **Well. That's it. I'm going to try putting a lot of Thalia POV from now on. Since Annabeth's in England and unfortunately doesn't know much of what is happening back home.**

 **Ok, this is really important. For those of you living in south eastern coast and Florida have probably all heard of Hurricane Matthew. I don't live in the United States, I live in the Dominican Republic, a shared Island in the Caribbean. The country we share the island with, Haiti, is in huge problems. A couple years ago there was a 7.0 earthquake their, You're probably like, 7.0 not** ** _that_** **bad. No, it's even worse. Haiti's is the poorest country in caribbean and one of the poorest countries worldwide. This earthquake destroyed practically everything, it damaged the president's house even. Haiti isn't really over that. Now, with Hurricane Matthew, things might be** ** _worse._** **In Haiti, the strongest storm is a Category 4, which already destroys perfectly made American homes, Haiti has a reputation for not building well. Houses are all being destroyed, there's going to be more than 40 inches ( around 3 feet and a half) of rain. Everything is chaos. Paris had their time but now, seriously, Pray for Haiti.**

 **Other quote, "Books, are the plane, train, and the road. They are the destination and the journey. They are home**

 **QotC: Have you lived in more than one country/state/city?**

 **No, same country, same city.**

 **~ Love you always, AB**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Well Hello there beautifuls. Hi! Wassuppppp? I'm officially confused. Hello everyone! I hope you've had a good day (or night, wherever you are). I have heard about snow and how cold it is up in the north, while we don't even** ** _have_** **winter. It's always the same temperature here, 30º - 35º Celsius/ 86º - 95º Fahrenheit, that's most of the year, and in our** ** _"winter"_** **it's 24º - 30º Celsius/ 75.2º - 86º Fahrenheit. Yes. It's** ** _always_** **hot here. And just FYI, I'm** ** _not_** **British, so I don't know how school is there, since it's like the United States where I'm from. So sorry, I'm probably getting the information** ** _very very_** **wrong.**

Annabeth POV (Saturday)

School. It was one of my worst enemies.

After my first week of school in England I already knew who I would hang out with and who I would spend the rest of my life avoiding.

Anabel and I became friends pretty quick. And no, it wasn't because our names were so alike. The guy who sat next to me in precalculus was someone I just don't really wanted to talk to again.

His name is Alex, by the way.

He thinks he's so cool because he's the soccer/football captain. Apparently in England, some people called soccer football, which was really weird. At least for me. He's the cockiest guy I ever met. Seriously, he and Rachel should meet up some day.

In general, the people weren't so bad. There were a couple of bullies her and there, but no one really tried to bother me.

And I am trying to keep it that way.

 _Ring!_

A sharp sound woke me.

I checked the time, it was 10:34 am on Saturday.

 _Too soon to wake up._

Again, another sharp, _ring!_

It was my phone. Where the heck was my phone?

I finally found my phone charging by the window. I turned it on to see a text message. From Percy.

My heart leaped involuntarily.

 _Stop it._

 _He doesn't want you._

But I still had to read the text message. I mean, it was _Percy._

The text message said: _I'm sorry._

Nope. Nope nope nope.

He couldn't just tell me he loved me, hurt me, and just think I would forgive him if he said he was sorry.

No.

He needed a paragraph saying _why_ he was sorry first. Another saying he would never do it again. And a last paragraph saying what he would do to make it up to her. Basically, he had to do what I called an _I'm sorry_ essay.

I'm a girl. An _I'm sorry_ just isn't good enough. So I left him on read.

Maybe leaving him on read wasn't good enough.

I kept imagining scenarios where I would text a _really_ long paragraph just telling him that I was over him. Or a paragraph saying how devastated and disappointed I was in him, just to make him feel bad. Or an angry paragraph, saying that I never wanted to hear from him again.

But I didn't do any of that. Ichcked my other text messages. I hadn't read any of the texts I have received for two days. It made me feel guilty, what if Thalia texted? Would she think I was forgetting about her?

So I quickly checked if she sent me any texts, and seeing that she did, I read the one text.

My heart exploded with joy.

Thalia POV (The day before Annabeth POV, Friday)

It was a week later that I got my slap. Not exactly a week, but close enough.

 _Why is Percy such a jerk know?_

Oh yeah, Rachel.

The bitch.

After my two days in-school suspension, I was blazing mad. Like, you could see smoke coming out of my ears. And a week later, today, Rachel's "cast" was taken off.

Like, bitch you stupid?

I can't believe Mr. D actually believed I broke her arm. A broken arm can't be healed in a _week._ You had to wait minimum three weeks to heal. Mr. D is just so careless. Who the heck was stupid enough to chose him as director.

I missed Annabeth so much. It was like a piece of my heart was missing. No. Not missing. Taken. Stolen from me by the RED bitch. Ugh. I hated her just as much as I missed Annabeth.

I really needed Annabeth. Whose going to make sure I don't fail school. Or life for that matter? Whose going to explain history class in a sentence after the class because I was snoozing _during_ the class.

As you can see, I am quite lost without Annabeth.

It was during break that I heard the news. It was talking/making-out with Nico when a Freshman came up to us with wide eyes.

"Did you hear?" The freshman said, looking at me with hatred. Why would a _freshman_ I didn't know be talking to me.

Before I responded I took a good look at her. She had coffee brown eyes and pixie short blue-black hair. It was definitely dyed. She was really short, and had a pink shirt with jeans.

"You have to be more specific." I said. Straightening my shirt, making sure I covered that stupid hickey.

"The breakup!" She shouted. She looked angry. What did I do to this freshman? I don't even recognize her.

"What breakup?" Nico asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Perachel! They broke up! And it was because of you and your stupid blond friend!" Then the girl stormed off.

"Perachel?" I ask. "Is that like, Percy and Rachel?"

Nico nodded.

I felt triumph in my heart. _Percy and Rachel broke up?_ Yes! Awesome! I have never received better news.

I quickly took my phone out and texted Annabeth.

 _Dude! You will never guess what just happened back here! Percy and Rachel broke up!_

I don't know what time it currently was in England, but she had to know about the breakup. Maybe that would make her happier.

I wondered about Annabeth. Was she lonely? Accepted? Bullied? If anyone bullied her I would go to England just to rip them into pieces.

But Annabeth was strong. Even with a broken arm.

She fended of RED, bullies, heartbreak. Everything. And if she was strong enough not to kill herself the other night, she was strong enough for anything. At least I hoped so.

On late Saturday evening, I was preparing for my date with Nico when I checked my phone. It had a couple dozen texts from Annabeth asking about the breakup.

I smiled.

I suddenly remembered when we were all twelve. Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and I. How I to throw kelp at Percy in the beach and call him Kelp Head. And he would throw pines at me when we were in the mountains and call me pine trees. And Annabeth and Nico would burst out laughing.

Oh. The good times. How I miss those times.

Life was so easy in those times.

But back to reality.

I just said to her that I didn't know much about it, just that they broke up.

I could feel Annabeth's happiness through _text._

She told me she received a text from Percy earlier in the day, him saying he was sorry. But that she didn't forgive him, since that wasn't a good enough apology.

No. That was not a good enough apology. He had to send her an _I'm sorry_ essay. _That_ would be a good apology.

We talked for a couple minutes, until I saw it was 7:34.

 _Shit! I'm late for my date._ I texted.

And then drove off to my date, where my boyfriend would be waiting for me.

 **Well well. There's the chapter. I am so tired right now, it's unexplainable. I have been planning on Percy and Rachel's breakup for a while. But I won't spoil anything. And be honest, isn't Thalia awesome? Not in this fanfiction, but in the books. She's just awesome.**

 **QotC: Have you ever had a boyfriend/girlfriend?**

 **Nope. And not planning on having a boyfriend/girlfriend anytime soon. I'm just thirteen. Though I don't judge, if you've had 100 boyfriends/girlfriends and you're only thirteen.**

 **~ Love you always, AB.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **Well hello there everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been slacking. Forgive me please. I've missed you all so much! Here's the chapter!**

Thalia POV

Nico wasn't mad I was late for the date. Thank God. I didn't want an angry Nico on such a special night.

Speaking of special, he made sure it was _special._ He took me to a restaurant in a kind of hill, where you could see the the city of lights in the darkness. The sight was breathtakingly beautiful. The dinner was great, and Nico was a total gentleman.

Afterwards he took me home. He walked me to my door and kissed me goodbye. He's just perfect.

I went up to my room and texted Annabeth.

 _Hi_

After a few minutes of staring into my phone Annabeth texted back.

 **Hi**

 _So, how is England?_

 **A disaster. The boys are just as suckish as back home. Not all of them though. Mostly just the stupid, selfish jocks**

 _I miss you so much_

 **Yeah. Me too. I wish I was back home**

We both didn't say anything for a few minutes. Gosh. Why was it so awkward now?

 **So Rachel**

 _Annabeth. I already told you. I know NOTHING about the breakup!_

 **Yeah. But you can find out!**

 _By what?_

 **Idk. You could ask Percy**

 _Ask Percy?! Are you mad?!_

 **Well I can't ask him because im ignoring him until he sends a proper apology. But you can!**

 _Mature Annabeth. So mature_

 **Please do this for me! You know I cant!**

 _Annabeth. For ONCE put aside your pride and just ask him!_

 **Well I wont**

 _Well I wont either_

 **FINE**

 _Fine!_

And our conversation ended in a negative note. Why is she so prideful? Can't she just ask Percy?

Percy POV

If I was honest, I would tell you I was terrified of going back to school on minded. But since I am already a terrible person, one tiny, little lie doesn't really matter, does it? So I will instead proceed to tell you how I am totally to going back to school and facing my ex-girlfriend and my ex-friends.

I don't know how or why it took me to see that Rachel was _not_ good for me.

At first, when I met her, I thought she was so perfect. She was gorgeous. She seemed outstanding, talented, kind. She was perfect.

And then I saw how all my friends disliked her so much. Specially Annabeth. And I was shocked at her dislike at Rachel. I mean, Rachel was an artist. Annabeth was an architect (and a good one too), I thought they were going to be best friends.

Annabeth was so beautiful. She made my heart race every time I saw her. But then there was Rachel.

I knew from the very start it was Annabeth or Rachel. And I don't know why I was stupid enough to pick Rachel.

Annabeth had been my best friend for _years._ And Rachel was someone I had known for two days.

But Rachel slowly took me away from my friends. Introduced to the cheerleaders, the jocks. And I really tried to keep being with my old friends and my new friends. But then Rachel and I were suddenly kissing. And then dating. It all happened so fast and I didn't know what to do. And then suddenly Annabeth hated me. Thalia hated me. Nico hated me. All my old friends hated me.

And then I get dumber. I didn't do anything to get my friends back. I just… I don't know. I was sucked up by Rachel. And then I kissed Annabeth. One of the most _stupidest_ things I could've done. Annabeth always teased me of my depressingly low grades, but I never thought I was _stupid_ until I kissed her that day. And at first, she kissed me back. And it was better than all those kisses with Rachel. It felt so… _right._ But then I remembered. I had a girlfriend. I loved this girlfriend. And I ran away, like I always do.

Then at Piper's birthday party I couldn't face her. And I felt extremely guilty because of betraying Rachel like that. And then Thalia slapped me, which she obviously loves to do.

After that, I was beginning to see how all the flaws in Rachel. The way she shouted at Thalia opened up a new window. I started to see how she always aimed to kill. How self-centred she was. How she put herself before others. But for some unknown reason, I didn't end it with her.

Maybe it was because I didn't want to hurt her. Or maybe because some part of me still loved her. But as much as I hated it, we were still together.

And then Annabeth gets a boyfriend.

The second I saw them walking through the door, hand in hand, laughing, I knew I completely hated this Theo guy.

And the worst thing was, she seemed _happy._ Happy with this Theo guy, when she should've been happy with me. And I never denied it, I knew I was jealous. And then she broke up with her boyfriend. It felt like the sky was being lifted off my shoulders.

And the we were alone in the school, and she _kissed_ me. And I kissed her back. For a moment, all my troubles, all my worries, all my doubts were being swept away. And she pulled away, smiling.

We started meeting in secret, as we didn't want anyone to know. Grover helped a lot with this, as his "haunted" house was our typical hangout. I was so happy, I barely remembered that I had a girlfriend, and that I was cheating.

But then Rachel and I were on a date, and it was just like any other date with Rachel. We talk about Rachel, Rachel, and _oh_ Rachel. And I went to get ice cream for us, because that is what Rachel wanted. And I come back to Rachel and Annabeth fighting. Rachel was crying, so it was obvious who attacked who. And then Thalia arrives, and it just gets mixed up.

Suddenly Annabeth was screaming at me, and she ran away. And Thalia spit at my foot, which was really gross, but I definitely deserved it. Rachel was really starting to get under my skin. I really wanted to end it.

But Annabeth and I weren't over. At least, not officially.

And then she went to my house, with a cast on her arm. I was worried, but she wouldn't tell me what happened. Instead, she told me she was moving to England.

I have never regretted anything as much as I regret that night.

I totally overreacted. And I knew she was hurt. But I didn't care. Annabeth was leaving. Annabeth was leaving. _Annabeth was leaving_. And I told her to go. And she left, clearly brokenhearted. And I didn't do anything. I didn't run after her and tell her I was sorry. Instead, I stared at the door, as hot tears slowly formed in my eyes.

And then she really left. She took a plane and left. She left me. I could've done something, but I didn't. And now I don't have her anymore.

And I did the next best thing, I finally ended it with Rachel.

Rachel was hysterical. She threw all she had at me, screaming, and told me to go to hell. Then she punched me in the stomach, but since it she wasn't really strong it didn't really hurt, and stormed off.

But I didn't regret breaking up with her, instead, it felt like my heart was cleansed.

I texted Annabeth I was sorry, but she won't forgive me. She probably knows Rachel and I aren't a thing anymore, since she's still friends with Thalia.

I messed up big. And I wish I could take it all back. I love Annabeth. I love her so much.

 _2 years later_

Annabeth POV

To be honest being back in New York definitely felt weird.

England wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. In the end, most people ended up being nice. Everything there was refreshing. It was cooler, there was less city, and there was no Rachel.

I did missed all my friends, specially Thalia and Nico. And I missed Percy too.

Thalia and I didn't really speak after our little fight about Percy and Rachel's breakup. Don't get me wrong, I love Thalia, but after that, I realized we might never see each other again. So it just sort of fell apart.

Nico and I talked a lot. He was the one who filled me in with everything. But again, it just sort of fell apart.

And of course Percy. I never texted back. _Never._

And if I'm completely honest, London grew on me. I loved London. At first I was determined to hate it. But then I realized, why make myself miserable? London is beautiful. It has amazing architecture. And I loved it. I

But being back in New York, it didn't only feel weird. It felt… right. I came back, since I decided that it would be best if I came here for college. My dad completely supported my decision to come back, and since he was the one who took New York from me, he said he would pay for whatever university there was.

So when I got my acceptance letter from Columbia University, I was overjoyed. Specially since the acceptance rate is 6%.

I was going to live with my boyfriend, Mark, who after seeing that I was coming here for college decided to come too.

This is it. This is the best moment of my life.

But everything turned a corner, on a visit to Central Park, the next day.

 **Well, well, well! I decided not to go with the cliché thing that Percy follows Annabeth to England. It's unrealistic, since Percy isn't exactly rich. So I decided to go this way instead. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. I decided to make a Percy POV basically summarizing the story, so that I could transition into Two Years Later**

 **QotC: Have you ever visited another country? If you have which one? And if you've visited more than one, which one was your favourite?**

 **I believe for me this one is really obvious, since I have already talked to you about it, but definitely Germany.**

 **~ Love you always, AB**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **Hello Hello my dear friends! I hope you all have had a _marvellous_ day. Me? Oh I'm great. Thanks for asking. I'm a literally trembling right now, and I don't even know why. Well I babble a lot, and you probably don't care. Just FYI, but it is currently June, a little bit after school ended. Let's say June 16, just for the sake of it. And, idk when school ends for you, but school ends for me probably on June 2, I'm not really sure. But that doesn't matter. So here we go! Here's Chapter 22!**

Annabeth POV

I forgot how beautiful New York was. The Empire State building, the Statue of Liberty. All those buildings. It was an architect's dream.

I, of course, was becoming an architect. My dream coming true. I couldn't believe it. An architect. I've dreamed about this for years and painfully waited. And now, here it is.

 _It's actually happening._

I will become an architect. I'm back in New York. I have a loving boyfriend. And best of all, I'm free.

I don't live with my parents anymore, which feels so good. I no longer will have to tell Dad and Susan where I'm going every time I get picked up by Mark or when I'm about to step out the door.

Life is definitely great.

Thalia POV

"Don't you hang up on me!" I screamed. "Nico, please don't hang up on me." I pleaded, with tears in my eyes, "Please."

"Don't you get it Thalia? It's over."

"No Nico." I cried, "It's not over, it can't be. Nico, please don't hang up on me. I love you!"

"It didn't seem like you loved me yesterday or for the past month!" He shouted into the phone.

"Nico, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, don't hang up please. Here me out."

But it was to no avail, since he hung up on me anyways.

"What have I done?" I asked myself miserably.

 _Flashback: 1 month ago_

 _"Stop it Luke, Stop it!" I giggled, as he tickled me._

 _Luke Castellan was the popular guy in high school. But in our senior year, we kind of became friends. And I met the nice, sweet, sensitive part of him._

 _"Oh Thalia. You know you love me." He whispered into my ear as I shrieked and giggled._

 _"Sure Luke, what make you sleep at night." I whispered back, barely able to hold back my laughter._

 _"You love me, and I'll prove it." He whispered with a flirtatious voice._

 _Then he looked at me in the eyes for a long time. And kissed me._

 _His lips moved in sync with mine, they were hot, fiery. He moved fast. The kiss was different from any of my kisses with Nico, which were slowly, more loving, and- Oh no! Nico! I completely forgot Nico, my boyfriend. My loving boyfriend who I loved._

 _"Luke stop." I pushed him away._

 _"Thalia, you know you want me. You would've never kissed me back if you didn't want me." He puts his arms around my waist, and leaned in for another kiss._

 _"B-but what about Nico?" I hesitated, wanting to kiss hm again. What is wrong with me?_

 _"Forget about him. He's trash anyways." Luke said into my ear, and then in one swift motion he grabbed my waist and sat me on a nearby table. His lips went immediately to my neck._

 _After this, Luke and I met secretly. He urged me to break-up with Nico, so that we could finally date publicly. I kept saying I would, but in my heart I knew I couldn't. I loved Nico. I just wish I could stop myself from going to Luke. It's like, my body goes there, as my heart tells it to stop. And it feels so good, being with Luke. But… I fell in love with Luke. This whole year, I spent more time with Luke than with Nico, and I guess at some point I fell for him._

 _And for the month of May, I really thought that we wouldn't get caught. No one suspected us. We snuck around. Made-out in hidden corners at school. Hung out at Luke's house, where his parents never were. I was pretty happy. Until June 15, the date we were caught, by Nico._

 _We were at the lockers, kissing, when it happened._

 _"Luke, I really_ really _need to go." I whispered._

 _"No you don't." He said, kissing me again._

 _I laughed, "No, seriously Luke. Nico'll be wondering where I am."_

 _"Just five more minutes. Please."_

 _"Fine." I said, as our lips crashed together._

 _"Thalia what the hell?" Someone shouted. "You slut! How could you do this to me?"._

 _No. No. No. No. No. This couldn't be happening._

 _"Nico!" I shouted, pushing Luke off me. "It's not what it looks like."_

 _"It sure as hell is what it looks like." He shouted at me, anger and betrayal in his voice. "Two years Thalia. Two f*cking years. Did those two years mean NOTHING to you?"_

 _"No Nico! They were everything!" Fear and desperation we creeping up on me. I couldn't loose Nico. I loved him._

 _"You don't even deserve her man!" Luke interceded. "And besides, she. Loves. ME."_

 _"Luke, shut the hell up!" I shouted as I turned towards him. How could I ever love such a disgusting and selfing guy._

 _"Nico, please." I said, but when I faced him, he was no longer there. The love of my life. Gone._

Present (1 day later from the last flashback).

"Nico, please, _please,_ answer my call." I said desperately to his answering machine.

I broke things of with Luke, something I should've done a _long_ time ago. I can't believe I fell for an *sshole like him. Someone so selfish and self-centered as him. How did I not realise this until now. I wish I could take this whole month back. Graduation party, graduation itself. Everything.

I tried his phone again, but it went directly to voice mail.

 _What have I done?_

Percy POV

"Percy! The cookies are ready!" My mother, Sally Jackson, shouted.

"Coming mom!" I shouted back, quickly jogging towards the kitchen, where my mother would be waiting with a tray of delicious, blue cookies.

"Percy… I have a surprise for you!" Mom had a happy glint in here eyes.

"Es?" I said, with a mouth-full of cookies.

"Percy… you got in! With a full scholarship!" My mom shouted with glee, holding out an open envelope with a letter inside.

"Nu ay!" I shouted, dropping cookie crumbs to the floor. I swallowed, "I got into NYU with a _full scholarship?!_ No way!" I quickly grabbed the envelope, and scanned the letter. "A full scholarship mom. A _full swimming scholarship._ "

"I know sweetheart!" She hugged me, really tight. "I'm so proud of you." She said, as she sobbed into my neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too mom."

 **Well well. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. Forgive me please. And I'll see you next time I update! Ugh, what a head ache. And I'm sorry Thalia cheats, but it's important for what I have planned for her later.**

 **QotC: What is your favorite school subject (besides lunch).**

 **Definitely history. I want to be a history teacher!**

 **~ Love you always, AB**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **Helloooooooooo! Hi hi hi hi hi! I am so stressed out right now and my head hurts but this is like my heaven, so it'll be ok. Have you noticed how much I talk? Ugh, that doesn't matter. Here comes the chapter! (The end of chapter author's note will reveal who won: Solangelo vs. Thalico).**

Percy POV

NYU. Wow, I actually got into college, and with a _full scholarship._ I can't believe it. _A FULL SCHOLARSHIP._ And my GPA is a 2.9, which is not that bad considering dyslexia. How the heck did I get a full scholarship? Gosh, Annabeth would be proud of-

 _Annabeth._

That name still shook me up like no other name. Her beautiful smile. Her laugh. Her perfect hair. Her intelligence. Her eyes. Everything about her. I can't believe I didn't even notice until I lost her.

How could I not notice. I've been with her since I was twelve, gosh, how stupid was I? How stupid was I to let her slip by my fingers.

How stupid was I to not realise I was with the wrong person. How stupid was I to not realise that girl was pushing everyone away from me? _How stupid was I?_

After she left my life was train-wreck. I stopped talking to everyone. Pretty quick I went from most popular guy in school to antisocial looser. I tried to reunite with Nico and Thalia, but that didn't work. They said it was my fault. And _it was_. For trusting Rachel.

I wish I could see her again. My Annabeth. My best friend. My love.

I just want to be over her. I just want her to be with me. I just want her to love me.

 _How did I screw this up so damn much?_

What if… What if she has a boyfriend?

No. NO! That single thought horrified me. A boyfriend? She can't have a boyfriend, I love her! I've loved her for two years.

She can't have a boyfriend. She can't.

She just can't.

It would destroy me.

Annabeth POV

"Mark!" I laughed. "Stop bothering her!"

"NEVER!" A cute, full of fur, Mark screamed, Not letting go of my poor cat.

"She doesn't like you!" I laughed saying this, Mark hated not being liked, by _anything._

"No she doesn't! She. Loves. ME." But he still flinched, when poor trapped Lily tried to scratch his face off.

"Sure, if hurting is love. Then she _adores_ you." I stood up, laughing, and took poor Lily away from him. The second she was on my arms, she curled up and fell asleep.

"This. This is love." I whispered to Mark, to not wake my cat.

I walked toward her bed, gently putting her down. Lily meowed and complained, but after a few seconds fell asleep again.

I put my finger in front of my mouth, signalling at Mark to be quiet, and then left the room, Mark right behind me.

"So where do you wanna go first?" I asked him. "I think I remember where most things are."

Mark thought, and I got a few seconds to appreciate his handsome face. "Definitely Central Park."

I smiled, "Great, I remember where it is, now come on and lock the door behind you. We're leaving." I grabbed my small bag that contained my phone, $20 Bucks, keys to the apartment, and 3 pieces of gum.

I walked out the door, and turned around, to make sure Mark didn't forget to lock the door. He didn't. We went down the elevator and across the lobby, out into the beautiful world of New York City.

By the time we got to Central Park I had already wasted my $20 bucks to buy ice cream and cokes. I was evidently in a very good mood.

I was chatting and laughing with Mark, when he kissed me.

"What was that for?" I said, pulling away.

He smirked, "So that you don't get mad when I do this." And then totally licked the side of my face with his ice cream-filled tongue.

"Ewww. That's disgusting!" But I was laughing, pushing him away. "And I have nothing to clean it with." I groaned, and then smiled. Then I hugged him, in the process making sure my face was cleaned of with his shirt.

"Fair enough." He said, and looked at me in the eyes. We looked into each other's eyes and simultaneously started laughing.

We kept walking around and talked, until I crashed into someone.

"I'm so sorry." I said quickly, helping the red-haired girl pickup all her papers that were dropped.

"Doesn't matter." The girl said rather rudely. Strange. Her voice was somehow similar. It sounded like someone I met a long time ago. It sounded like…

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare." I spat out.

"Annabeth Chase." She glared at me. "So I guess _you're_ back."

"Wait. Do you two know each other." I threw Mark a glare that said, _stay out it._ I guess he understood, because he shut up.

"Who is this Annabeth, your new toy? No more boyfriends to steal from me?" She replied with bitterness in her voice.

"I _never_ stole anyone from you." I said with spite. Remembering how she stole Percy from _me._

She turned to Mark, "Careful. Under the wild beast, you don't know how you'll end up." Then she turned towards me, "And now I need to go, hanging out with cool people, so exhausting." She fake yawned and threw me a glare before leaving.

 _"Bitch."_ I said under my breath.

"What?" Mark asked, unable to hear what I said.

"Nothing." I muttered quickly, "We should go."

"We should," then, he took my hand, leading me out of Central Park.

I looked around, No Rachel around.

 _Good. It should stay like that._

But as you all know by now, my luck _sucks._

Thalia POV

The second the phone rung I jumped out from the couch and grabbed my phone, bringing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked desperately.

"Wow Thalia, this is like the quickest you've ever answered." An amused voice said.

"Clarisse, what do you want?" I sighed, not Nico then.

"Did you know that the punk got into NYU with a _full scholarship?_ " Clarisse said, but she seemed to also be telling herself.

"What? _NYU?_ Full _Scholarship?_ " I asked, incredulously. No way that stupid kelp head could've done that, "Are you sure? Who even told you?" Clarisse never double-checks her facts.

"I'm sure. Selena told me." Selena never double-checks her facts either, "Yeah, Beckendorf told her and Jackson told him."

"No way. _I'm_ going to NYU. I'll never be able to avoid him." I groaned.

"Yeah. And I'm going to NYU too, remember? Two years in? That punk will never know what hit him." From the other end of the phone she laughed evilly. I laughed along with her. over the last two years Clarisse and I bonded. We were both tomboys and did not like to go with the normal thing. Naturally, we got closer.

"Well I need to go, Chris says he has a surprise for me." I could _hear_ her smile.

"Hmm. It might be another knife for your collection."

"A girl can hope!" Charisse said, hanging up.

I just lay there, thinking of knifes and Clarisse, when all my memories came crashing in.

 _Nico… Oh Nico._

I lost him. I can't believe I lost him, he'll never forgive me. I'm done for. I remember the days where all we did was just talk to each other. No kissing or making out, just talk. He understood me so well, why did I give that up? And for such an ass like Luke. I loved Nico, and I still remember how it states as a little crush at 13 and immensified after our… _talk_ when we were 14. I loved him, and I lost him.

Then, for the rest of the day, I lay on my couch, with an old chocolate and a phone on the table next to me.

Nico POV

How could she do that to me? Cheat on me? Two years worth of relationship, and she cheats on me. With Luke. One of the people I hate the most in the whole entire world. And trust me, I hate _a lot_ of people.

Was I to hard on her? I think I was too hard on her. No, she cheated on me. She deserves it.

When we all met, I was going through a hard time. My stupid father neglected and abused me. I don't like talking about it, but Thalia was the first person I ever opened up to.

 _Flashback: 4 years ago_

 _"I hate you!" I screamed, picking up the closest thing to me, a vase, and throwing it at him._

 _My father easily dodged it, moving closer to me. "Who do you think you are? Trying to hurt the mighty Hades. A GOD." Is this how drunk he was? A_ god?

 _His hands grabbed my chin gently, and he whispered, "Don't you ever do that again." He whispered. Then he raised his hand, and punched me._

 _I groaned, and Hades walked towards me, tripping slightly. He pushed me back, until my back was against the wall, "Y-you got that boy? Never fucking d-do that AGAIN!" Hades screamed, slapping me. I bit back a cry. No, I could not be weak._

 _"Yeah? See me do it again!" I shouted back, but my attempt at being brave completely back fired on me. I tried to push Hades and his stink of alcohol off me, but he was too strong._

 _"What boy? What did you say?" His hands gripped my throat. I couldn't breath. The world was darkening around me._

 _"Father!" My sister screamed. "Father, what are you doing!" Bianca ran towards me, and Hades let me go._

 _"Nico," Bianca was crying, tears sliding slowly down her cheek. "Are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah I'm fine." I shakily stood up. My face hurt, my chest hurt, my arms hurt, my throat hurt, everything hurt. "I'm fine."_

 _I certainly did not_ look _fine, but quickly ran upstairs to my bedroom and lay in bed. I stood up and let out an angry shout. I paces around for a few minutes and repeatedly punched the wall._

 _"Agh!" I shouted in pain, my hands were bleeding, they were all bruised up. I let out a frustrated sigh as I walked to the other side of the room and down the window._

 _I was sitting on a playground swing, keeping to my thoughts, when someone sat on the swing beside me._

 _"Hey Nico." Thalia saluted me. She was wearing a black "death to barbie" t-shirt and jeans. She was beautiful. She let her short, black as darkness, hair down and had no makeup except for her usual, black eyeliner._

 _"Hey Thalia." I mumbled, barely audible. Needless to say, I was_ not _in the mood to talk._

 _"I was looking for you." She said, in attempt to make conversation._

 _"How did you find me?" I asked with genuine curiosity._

 _"Are you kidding? This is_ your _place." I laughed bitterly. "Nico… Are you okay?"_

 _"I'm fine." I snapped, but I felt guilty when Thalia flinched away from me. "Look Thalia, I'm- I'm sorry."_

 _Her eyes lingered on my usually covered neck, and then cleared her throat, "Nico… you know you can tell me anything?" She said._

 _"Hmmhhh." I mumbled._

 _"ANYTHING." She persisted, not giving up._

 _"Yeah." I tried to avoid the inevitable._

 _"Nico, I'm serious. I've been suspecting it for a while, but…" She reached for my throat._

 _"Whoa." I said, backing away._

 _"Nico, stop." She grabbed my hand, tightly, too tightly._

 _I flinched away in pain, and she saw my bruises on my hands._

 _"Nico… did you do this to yourself,?" Her electric blue eyes we shining with tears._

 _I nodded softly._

 _"Nico, did your father do this to you," She asked slowly and carefully, and hot tears fell down her cheeks. She reached for my neck, touching it softly._

 _I again nodded._

 _"Why didn't you tell me!" She cried, her eyeliner smearing. She reached towards me, pulling me into a long, loving hug._

 _That, is the day I started falling for Thalia Grace._

 _Flashback end._

 **Ok so drumroll. PUM PUM PUMMMMMM. Thalico wins! I hope most of you are happy because you were the ones that decided. I'm sorry for those who wanted Solangelo, but personally, Thalico rules over Solangelo. I'm sorry, I hope you still enjoy the story. And Commander Matrix, no need to leave now is there? Kale97, I agree with you all the way. Ruth, you truly melt my heart. KingsofBlack, I definitely noticed you ship Thalico. McShizzle350 I enjoy hearing life stories. And A booknerdandproud and The-Awesome-Daughter-of-Hades, thanks for being there for me from the start, I really appreciate you guys :). On other news, I don't really have an outside life besides fan fiction and I hope you enjoyed, until next time!**

 **QotC: Do you still sleep with some sort of something?**

 **Yes, I sleep with a doll, a stuffy owl, and a deflated balloon rapped around with tape. Now, before you start saying I'm weird and crazy, hear me out, those things represent someone I love or lost, mostly both. The doll is my grandmother. She gave it to me for my 1 year birthday and died almost two years later. I never got to know her like, at all. My doll has been with me my whole life. The stuffy owl was a gift from my younger brother, and the deflated balloon is a long story. But this is a shortened version. On Friday, April 15, 2016, I found a balloon, and I found tape. I decided that I would rap the balloon with tape and make it a tape-balloon. I did most of the work on Saturday though and finished on Sunday. On Sunday, I was working on it when it started raining, so I stopped and went to play and dance in the rain. It was from 4:20 to 4:40. When I came I continued rapping the balloon with tape when my older sister came into my room, sobbing. I asked her what was wrong and she told me, "Creo que Papa Juan se murio." (I am from a spanish-speaking country, that translates into: I think granfather Juan died. I just stared at her and told her she was being ridiculous. He couldn't be dead. She then showed a text my aunt sent to the family group chat saying she was sorry he died. I started crying but I was like: it can't be true! I called my mom who was at my grandfather's (he had a stroke and had been trying to heal for almost a year). My mom was crying and she said it was true. Me and my sister were crying and my brother didn't even notice! My grandfather died at 4:30, when I was dancing in the rain. The balloon now represents my grandfather, who was one of the people I loved the most in the world. I'm probably boring you, I'm sorry. Goodbye!**

 **~ Love you always, AB**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **Hello again, miss me? I am literally so tired and… Zzzz… Zzzz…Zzzz… Oh, sorry. Right. The worst thing about me is that I get the most inspired and the best ideas when I'm the most tired. Well, here we go.**

Percy POV

I was extremely nervous at my first day at NYU. I had on casual jeans and a sea-green t-shirt. I had all my cloth packed. And the thing is, I'm a family person. I have never gone a _year_ living someplace other than home.

 _Ah, home._

Were there was always a beautiful mother there for me and blue chocolate chip cookies to be eaten.

I will certainly miss home.

* * *

The second we arrived at the grounds, my mother started sobbing.

"Mom! What-what's wrong?" I asked, pretty worried.

She attempted to wipe the tears coming out of her cheeks, but they just kept coming. "It-it's nothing. I'll just miss you so much! My baby is all grown up!" She hugged me from across the car seat, and I could smell her aroma of chocolate chip cookies.

"Mom, I'll be ok." I said, desperately trying to comfort her. "I'll visit every chance I get."

"I-I know you will. It's j-just, I'll miss you." She took out a tissue and blew her nose. "Anyways, you should go, meet your roommate and do stuff _college_ boys do." She hugged me one last time. "I love you so much Percy, I know you will make me proud." She kissed me on the cheek, and I got out of the car. I waved at her until the car was out of sight.

I sighed, and started heading towards the office.

* * *

To say I got lost trying to get to the office is an understandment. I am an expert at getting lost,and NYU was _huge._ It's like the kingdom of getting lost.

By the time I reached the office, it was around 4:30. Half a day, wasted.

I was given a schedule, a map of campus, and a key to my room. _124._ Time for two more hours of searching.

* * *

By the time I had reached my dorm and unpacked, it was nighttime. My roommate was nowhere to be seen, but on his bed there was an open suitcase and clothes everywhere.

I slept in early because of the nerves. _College._ It was a whole new adventure. Tomorrow I would wake up, and take my very first college class. Which I'm probably going to fail.

Marine Biology, here I come.

When I woke up, I immediately sensed something was different. The air smelled cleaner. I don't know, but for some reason, my senses were screaming: _Danger! DANGER!_

I looked at the other side of the small room, to see a made bed. No mess like the night before. The opposite actually, everything was organized and clean. It made me feel a bit self-conscious about my side of the room, which was a bit of a mess.

A boy came out of the bathroom. He looked _extremely_ familiar. He had blond hair and blue eyes. And he-

" _Percy Jackson?!_ " His voice was sharp, and spiced with hatred, and it immediately made me remember why he looked so familiar.

" _Octavian?_ ' I asked, remembering all the terrible memories of him. How he used to push me around when we were kids. He was the playground bully that everyone hated.

Great. My experience at college was already utterly terrible, and I have just been here a day.

* * *

Annabeth POV

"Annabeth!" A voice shouted behind me. I turned around to see the smiling face of Silena Beauregard.

"Oh my God Silena!" I hugged her tight, it had been a long time since I last saw my friend, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing really, just visiting Charlie," As she said this she pulled out lipstick and slowly applied it on to her lips, making them look Cherrie red.

"That's great! Oh, I haven't seen you in so long." Silena went to some fashion college in new York. She wanted to be a designer, like her mother.

"Yeah, and I'll be here all day." We chatted for a few minutes. I told her that the first day at Columbia had been _great._ But classes start tomorrow. I had already been to the architecture building. And there were so many ideas! It was crazy! My hearts beats faster just thinking about it.

"But _enough_ about school. How's your _love life?_ " Just a Silena-like question.

"I have a boyfriend now." I say, but seeing Silena reminded me of Percy. His black hair and sea-green eyes. How he aways smelled like the sea.

"A _boyfriend?_ My little Annabeth is all grown up!" She shouted, wiping her fake tears.

"Hey! You're only two years older than me." I glared at her, but she just laughed it off.

"But how is he like? Hair? Name? Eye color? Is he _hot?"_ Silena asked, and I blushed deeply.

"His name is Mark, and he has blond hair and blue eyes. And I guess he is hot." I blushed at the word hot, I have never been the best at talking about cute guys, even my own boyfriend.

Her phone suddenly rang and she quickly answered, "Charlie? Charlie! Where have you been?" Some incomprehensible words got out of the phone.

"The dormitories?! That's where you wanted me to meet you? I'm at the entrance!" She shouted at her phone. I felt a bit bad for Beckendorf. Silena may be all sweet and smiles but when she's angry, she's a demon.

"Ugh. Yeah ok. Love you. WAIT! Don't hang up! Guess who's here!" Silena smiles at me as more incomprehensible words reach me from the phone. "It's ANNABETH!"

"Annabeth?" I quickly turn around to see a big guy behind me, "It's been too long!"

"Beckendorf?" I ask. "Beckendorf!" I hug him as tight as I hugged Silena, but this time, I thought he was going to crush me. "What are you doing here?" I ask, even though the answer was obvious.

"Oh, I come here." He said in a nonchalant way. As if going to one of the best colleges of the United States was nothing.

"What do you study?" I ask, already guessing the answer in my mind.

"Engineering." I knew it.

He kisses Silena and turns back to me. "Well, we have a date to go to, but it was nice to see you." He hugs me one last time, and he grabs Silena's hand and they walk towards a blue, mini cooper. Silena's car.

As far as college is going, everything is going _great._

 **I know it's an** ** _extremely_** **short chapter and that I haven't updated in a long time, but I promise I'll try better. Anyways, on Thursday I'm going to Washington D.C.! Isn't that just great!**

 **QotC: Who is the person you hate the most in the world, and why?**

 **That's way too easy for** ** _me._** **Obviously, it's this boy in our class named Harold. He tells me have mental problems, that I'm selfish, stupid, useless, and he once wrote me a note about how my voice sounded like a squeaky chihuahua dying. He stole my backpack with all my schoolbooks and homework inside and hid the backpack in the boy's bathroom and hid my stuff in another place. One of my friend's got my backpack back (hehe) and another friend found my stuff. He makes me feel overall terrible about myself and he pushes me around. He tell people that I'm anorexic (I'm not even skinny) and that I have health and eating issues, which is** ** _not_** **true. The worst thing? I like his best friend and my best friend likes him (the guy I hate). He is** ** _always_** **spreading rumours about me and talks crap about me** ** _all the time._** **And he tells rumours to my crush (his best friend) that are not true! Ugh, I just hate him, but I guess he's just another bully. And the worst thing? He's an angel to** ** _my_** **best friends, so they don't believe me when I say he treats me like crap.**

 **For any other person who's bullied out there (even if it's just a small bit), we are a broken family! We stay together!**

 **~ Love you always, AB**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **HI HI HI HI HI! I don't remember if I told you, but I recently was on a school trip to Washington DC! I came back like on Wednesday, and I can tell you I missed being back! Also, the coolest thing was that they asked me to write an** ** _article_** **about it, and it was published on an actual popular website. My dream come true! Anyways, hello again, my people. And I hope you are not bored by this author's note and read on! I don't even understand** ** _myself._** **Well, whatever. Read on!**

Annabeth POV

The first week of college was excellent! Surprisingly, my professors at college were less strict than my teachers in school. And besides, our Architecture professor says my sketches are the best she's seen in her life! Oh, I can't wait to be an architecture.

I could redesign New York. Make it look more ancient, make it all bigger, stronger… more permanent.

 _Annabeth._ I chided, _Don't get ahead of yourself._

It would be my dream to finally design a building. It would be the grandest of them all. People would always be fighting to be inside. To get to say they have been in a building created by Annabeth Chase, the best architect.

I'm sorry, it's… it's my pride. I sometimes let it control me.

On Sunday, I decided to go around town. Mark was visiting some family in New Jersey, so I was all alone.

As I was walking around the city, I saw a familiar building in the distance.

 _Do they still live there?_ I ask myself. My relationship with their son may not have ended on the best terms, but I still cared about them. Would it be a mistake to visit them? Would they hate me?

* * *

I knocked on the door nervously, they would probably shut the door at my face as soon as they saw me.

The door opened, and a familiar woman gasped.

"Annabeth? I haven't seen you in such a long time! Come in!"

I smiled, so they _didn't_ hate me.

"Thank you Ms. Jackson."

* * *

Percy's mom received me with a big hug and a few tears. Percy, _thank God,_ was hanging out with some friends, and Sally's husband, Paul Blofis, was having an emergency meeting at our old school. She came into the living room with a plate of delicious b

"Annabeth! So how have you been? Are you okay? You've gotten so tall." Sally Jackson talked quickly, her eyes filled with excitement.

"I'm fine." I laughed. "Thank you for everything Ms. Jackson."

"Call me Sally, Annabeth, you're a proper adult now," She smiled at me, "And besides, Ms. Jackson makes me feel old.

I took a cookie from the plate and ate it. They were just as good as I remembered.

"So, Annabeth, what is England like?" She thought for a moment, and then added, "Percy missed you like crazy, you should have seen him."

I swallowed my nervousness and built up my courage to ask, "So… how's Percy?"

Last time I saw Percy he was screaming at me to get out of this very same apartment. I flinched at the memory. I wish none of this would have happened. I wish that _Rachel_ never happened.

"Percy? Oh, he missed you Annabeth. _So_ much. But he's okay now. Just started NYU on a _scholarship,_ and -"

My eyes widened, "On a _scholarship?_ "

"Yes, yes! A swimming scholarship. Oh, I'm so proud of my little boy." I could see that. Pride basically glowed out of Sally's eyes.

For around an hour or so, Sally and I small talked. I told her about Mark, and she seemed really happy for me, but also a little but disappointed.

I stood up and said, "Good bye Sally, it was really nice to see you."

"I missed you so much Annabeth!" She smiled and hugged me. I could breathed in her smell of chocolate-chip cookies. Sally was like a second mom. She was always there for me, back when Percy and I were best friends.

* * *

After I left the building, I went Mark and I's little apartment close to Columbia. When I went inside, I saw Mark sleeping on the couch. My adorable little cat was sleeping on his little bed on her side of the living room.

Okay, so about the cat. She was a going-off-to-college gist from my dad. He knew how much I loved animals, specially cats. I've never had a pet before, so Lily was delightful surprise. I named her Lily, after Harry Potter's mom. I know, I'm _such_ a geek.

It was only four-o'-clock in the afternoon, so I, unlike my dork of a boyfriend, was not tired enough to sleep. So I did what any good girlfriend would do, I shook my boyfriend awake.

"Hmmmm. Let me sleep." He moaned.

"No, Mark." I said, still shaking him. "We are going out for a walk." It was only four and I had a lot of energy (and calories) to burn.

"You go by yourself." He moaned, covering his face with his pillow.

I pouted, "But alone isn't fun! Come on Mark! If you really love me, you would do it." I said.

As soon as I said that, I knew I had him trapped. If he didn't come with me, he would be acting like a bad boyfriend.

Mark groaned and stood up.

"So… how was your family?" I asked.

"They were okay." He said, "Now, can you _at least_ let me change."

"Fine, but be quick."

When we were ready to go, we decided we were going to Central Park and have a picnic. Central Park was a beautiful place, and besides, they sold ice cream there. And ice cream is good.

* * *

Percy POV

After all my classes I decided to have a walk around the city. It has been a long time since I did something like this, and besides, I didn't want to deal with my jerk of a roommate.

After half an hour of aimlessly walking around, I found myself in Central Park. _Goodness sake._ I haven't been there in _months._

I stopped at a hot dog cart and bought myself a hot dog. As I was walking around, I saw a familiar curly, blond hair, and my heart skipped a beat.

 _No. It can't be her._

But apparently, luck wasn't on my side today.

As soon as she turned around, I knew it was her. _Annabeth Chase_. The love of my life.

And unfortunately, or fortunately, I'm not really sure, she immediately saw me, and her eyes widened.

" _Percy?_ " She asked. I could see nervousness in her eyes.

"Annabeth?" I walked towards my former best friend and "girlfriend". I'm still not quite sure what we were back then. "You're back?You're here?"

"Um, hi." Annabeth said nervously.

"You're cute when you're nervous." I blurted out, and immediately blushed, and regretted it. Goodness, since when am I such a dork?

She smiled, and looked around, as if looking for something. Or someone.

"So… how have you been?" I asked slowly, why was she so nervous?

"Oh, I'm great. And England was great. And…" She rambled on, just like she does when she's nervous.

"That's nice." And an awkward silence engulfed us.

"So, I hear you're going to NYU." She said awkwardly. Gosh, since when have things been so awkward between us?

 _Since you decided to date her nemesis and then double-date both of them._

Wow, I really am an ass.

"Yeah, I got on a swimming scholarship."

"I know." She looked around again, "I talked to your mom today."

"Really?" I didn't know this. What if my mom told her anything about me crying at night, because I missed her? "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing much. Just that you missed me." For a second, she smiled. But then she seemed to remember something and got nervous again.

"So-" I started, but was rudely interrupted by a guy shouting, "Annabeth!"

I questioningly looked at Annabeth, who seemed terrified, and she evidently did _not_ want this guy to be here.

The guy looked at me pointedly, "Annabeth, who is this?"

She looked like a puppy that got his head stuck in a jar and could not get it out. So I said, "I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." And then asked, "And who are you?"

Annabeth looked downright horrified. Then the guy said with a tone of superiority, "I'm Mark, Mark Onheil. And I'm Annabeth's boyfriend."

 **Sooo. I hope you enjoyed. And I'm feeling kind of down today, because my dog ate rat venom, and almost died. But we found out and sent her to the vet. That was last night. And she's coming home tomorrow morning. I swear that besides my grandfather's death, I have never cried so much before. Cause when we found her she was shaking and we could** ** _feel_** **the heat radiating from her. And we immediately knew something was wrong. But she'll be ok. I hope. No seriously. The vet says she'll be fine.**

 **QotC: What is the grossest thing you have ever eaten?**

 **Ok, so I'm kinda embarrassed because this is** ** _really_** **gross. One time I ate a heart. A** ** _pig_** **heart, but still a heart nonetheless. It was disgusting and I wouldn't even wish it on Harold to eat a pig's heart. BYEBYE!**

 **~ Love you always, AB**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **Hello my peepsssss. SCHOOL'S OVER YASSSSSSSSSS. I am literally so happy right now. I mean, FREEDOM. Here you go!**

Percy POV

"Boyfriend?!" I gasped, and I could feel my heart break. The person I loved the most in the world, who I haven't seen in two years, has a boyfriend. The love of my life… I can't believe it. I refuse to believe it. Annabeth wouldn't date a jerk like him.

"Yes. Her _boyfriend._ " Mark in a cocky, I'm-better-than-everyone-else tone. What a jerk. How could Annabeth _put up with him?_

" _Mark._ " She hissed, clearly mad, and terrified. "Percy, I-"

"And who are _you?_ " He asked, in his annoying, cocky voice.

"I'm her ex." I said simply, and looked down at my feet with embarrassment. Of course he sounded cocky, I'm the ex. And he's the boyfriend.

"Then do me a favour and stay _the fuck_ away from her." He snarled.

"Mark." Annabeth sighed. "Can you just go away for a minute? For me, please?" Her cloudy, grey eyes were unreadable. But she looked a bit angry. I knew for a fact that an angry Annabeth is dangerous.

"No Annabeth. If he's trying to hurt you just say the word and I-" Mark started, but Annabeth quickly stopped him.

"Mark. Seriously. _Just go."_ She snapped, and forced a reluctant Mark to leave.

"Percy, I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way. I'm so-"

I interrupted her, "Annabeth, it's okay, seriously. It's been two years." I laughed bitterly, "I think it's okay for us to see other people." When she looked up at me, my heart broke. She was so beautiful, I can't believe I was stupid enough to push her away.

"No, it's not okay." Her voice broke, "Percy, you broke my heart. You destroyed me. And yet I feel guilty about moving on. Why is that Percy?" She looked away, so I couldn't see her face. "Why is that?"

I didn't know what to say. That I was sorry? That I missed her? That I wanted to be with her? That Mark doesn't deserve her? Because I don't deserve her either. I don't even deserve to be able to breath the air around her.

I wanted to reach out and hug her, but instead I sighed and said, "I'm sorry Annabeth." Turned around, and walked away.

Just in time to run into the devil.

* * *

"Percy, is that you?" My ex-girlfriend asked.

"Rachel." I said, and tried to walk away, but she grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Percy! I missed you, I haven't seen you in _so_ long." She exclaimed. Her flaming red hair was tied into a messy ponytail. Her eyes were bright and green, and brown freckles specked her nose. She was wearing a tank top, shorts, and red converse. All in all, Rachel was as pretty as ever. But then you reach the demon inside, the one that wants to destroy everyone and everything, and the pretty kind of fades away.

"Yeah me too." I said, "Look, I have to be somewhere and -"

But she rudely interrupted me and cried out, "You can't be busy enough to talk to me! I'm much to important." And then added as an afterthought, "I missed you _so_ much."

"No Rachel. I seriously have to go." And quickly made up a lie, "My boss is waiting for me, he'll fire me if I'm not the on time."

Rachel Immediately grinned and said, "Great! I can go with you and meet your boss."

I groaned. Why did I even date this girl? "No Rachel. Just go." Rachel looked dejectedly at the floor, but left me alone as I left.

I didn't really want to go back to my dorm room, since I'd rather be homeless than hang out with Octavian, so instead I went to Starbucks to get some black coffee.

After I ordered I sat down in a booth, and just thought about life in general. Why was I such a jerk? I am so stupid, ugh. I should have known Annabeth got a boyfriend, since not all guys are idiots like me. And instead of screwing it all up like I did, they got the girl.

But Mark seemed like such an ass. He had a cocky, superior grin, and he was just a dick. Annabeth deserved so much more, and -

 _"Percy?"_ My thoughts were cut of by a familiar voice.

"Thalia?"

My former best friend's eyes hardened, but she cautiously walked towards me.

"So… How have you been?" I ask with extreme caution. If there's one thing I remember about Thalia, is that she slapped pretty hard.

"I'm fine." She said, but not looking fine at all. Her cloth were messy and dirty, and her eyes were red and her cheeks were blotchy, as if she had been recently crying.

"Thalia, what's wrong?" I asked, knowing that she probably wouldn't respond. I mean, we ended our friendship pretty badly. With her choosing Annabeth over me, which I deserved.

She hesitated, but then admitted, "Percy, I did something stupid." Her voice cracked.

"What happened?" I said with concern.

"I just… ugh. Percy, why am I so stupid?"

"Welcome to the club," I said, trying to cheer her up.

Thalia gave a bitter laugh and said, "Sorry Percy, but I think no one's as stupid as you."

Ouch. That hurt.

"I cheated on Nico," Thalia blurted out. I was shocked to say the least. I was about to say something, but then she continued, "And it's not some big secret either, practically everyone knows now and Nico knows and we broke up and I wish I could go back to the past and _not_ cheat on him. But I can't do that and now I have to live with the fact that I hurt the guy I love and I hate isles so much." During her mini speech, tears had started sliding down her cheeks. I awkwardly tried to comfort her, and failed miserably.

But one thing struck out to me in the confession, if she regretted cheating on him so badly, them _why did she do it?_ But then again, I regretted hurting Annabeth.

"With who did you cheat on him? I asked with caution.

She blushed, looking slightly embarrassed, "With Luke," She muttered

" _Luke?"_ I exclaim, surprised, "Luke Castellan? The one who tormented us and bullied Nico and I when we were younger?" She nodded solemnly.

But that was crazy. Thalia wouldn't cheat on Nico with his childhood bully. I had always thought of Thalia as the strongest of four of us. When we were young, she had this creepy obsession with knives that made me be a little scared of her. She always had this confident grin, as if nothing could ever drag her down. But looking at her now, sobbing her heart out, I realized that no matter how strong a person is, we all need someone. Even Thalia, who was always independent and a feminist.

And so I sat there, comforting an old friend, and remembering the good times when Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and I were all friends, and before everything got messed up.

 **So… I hope you liked it, and stuff. I'm going to the movies tonight to see Wonder Women, and I heard it's really good. I hope you all have a good day, week, year, and life. But don't worry, I'll be back before you know it.**

 **QotC: Is school already over for you? If not, when is it over?**

 **School ended last Friday, so I AM FREE PEOPLE. Because of this, I will also have more time to write and stuff, so expect quicker updates!**

 **~ Love you always, AB**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **Hello people and welcome again to this fanfiction. I'm really tired for some mysterious reason, as always, and my brother just came back from a month long summer-camp, so the house went from really quiet for those four weeks and now it's loud again. But I missed him, he's my lil bro, I love him. Okkkkkkkk, here's your randomly updated chapter!**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I watched as Percy walked away from me. I could Mark approaching me slowly, and glaring holes into Percy's head as he left at the same time.

"Can you explain what just happened?" Mark demanded. I sighed, reaching for his hand. He snatched it away with a scowl.

"Ok look," I began, "We dated for like a week. But he was seeing this other girl at the same time. This was _just_ before I moved to England. The 'break-up' was really mess. Okay, no. You know what?" I breathed before continuing, "I won't even call it a break-up, because we were never really together. The whole ordeal was really messy and some of our friends were too involved. It doesn't matter anyways, it was _two years ago."_

I tried to hold Mark's hand again, this time he let me. His scowl softened and he squeezed my hand. He gave me a soft, lingering kiss.

"Let's go," He said, pulling away from me. I could feel blood rising to my cheeks, but I smiled.

Together, we left the park.

* * *

~ Percy POV

As I was heading home, I decided to stop by Chic-fil-A, and get some chicken and a milkshake. Can you blame me? I was hungry.

As I was heading to my dorm, milkshake in hand and the chicken long gone, I ran into someone, spilling my milkshake all over them.

"Schist!" I shouted, "I'm so sorry." The girl's white blouse was completely ruined. She had caramel-colorer hair made into a braid, and almond-shaped dark eyes. She was beautiful, and in a completely natural way. "I'm really sorry. I really am. If you want I can buy you a new-"

She cut him off, "It's okay, really. I was just going to visit a friend." I could feel disappointment bring inside of me.

"Well." I gave her my most charming smile, "At least let me tell you my name. I'm Percy Jackson."

She smiled back at him, "Calypso Atlas."

* * *

I heard the moaning before I entered my dorm. I froze in front of my door, scared to go inside. _What was Octavian_ doing _in there?_

I braced myself, counting slowly down to one.

 _Three… Two… One… GO!_

I opened the door and slammed it behind me. And what I saw, has me scarred for life.

Octavian was shirtless over a girl, but I couldn't see very much of her. Octavian turned around, annoyance clear in his face, and I could finally see the girl. It was… it was…

"Rachel?" I couldn't have shown more surprise and shock in my tone even if I tried. I stared at both of them, speechlessly. Rachel looked embarrassed, but also guilty. As if caught doing something she shouldn't be doing. "What the hell?"

Rachel straightened her shirt, "Percy! Wha-what are you doing here?!" Her voice was squeaky, and more high-pitched than I had ever heard it.

"What am I _doing_ here? This is my room!" I said, trying to keep my calm. I wasn't angry at the fact that I just walked in on my ex making out with my roommate in my room. But more because of:

I was really tired of seeing Rachel _everywhere_ I go

Octavian was looking all supreme and annoyed I walked in on them but _hello!_ This is my room!

"Dude, are you kidding me?" Octavian groaned, putting his shirt back on, "I thought you were coming back later!"

I felt anger burning in my veins, _Gosh._ The two people I hate the most in the world, in the same room as me. After running into Annabeth, this day couldn't get any worse.

" _Dude?_ Don't 'dude' me! This is my room! I can come here whenever I want!"

"Dude, chill." Octavian stood up, before 'trying' to whisper-but-failing to Rachel, "Come on babe, let's go."

He didn't wait for her, and left the room. Rachel tried to catch my eyes, "Look, Percy I'm really sorry."

I groaned, I was _so_ tired of Rachel at this point, "Just go. Seriously. Go catch up with your little boyfriend before he gets mad at _both_ of us for you staying here."

Rachel hesitated before leaving, and planted a kiss on my kiss before I could stop her.

"Goodbye Perce," She said, before closing the door softly behind her.

I felt something in my back pocket. I took it out, it was a small, folded piece of paper. I opened it up and through my dyslexia managed to understand: _Calypso 315-874-2198_

I smiled. Somehow Calypso managed to _write_ her phone number and put it into my back pocket without me even noticing. _How did she even_ do _that?_

But then I remembered Annabeth. Annabeth, happy, with another guy. A guy who is better than me and probably treats her like the queen she is. But maybe it's better now, I'm finally moving on.

I added the number onto my phone, and as I was scrolling through my contacts, I realized that there was someone I should call.

"Hey Nico. What's up?"

* * *

Thalia POV

"So prissy actually had the nerve to _talk_ to you?" I heard Clarisse laugh through the phone.

"Yeah. So now it'll be ten times worse if we run into each other in the hallway!" I heard my roommate let out a snore. She was a spoiled, rich brat who thought she was still the queen of high school, even though she was now in college.

"I'll beat up the punk if he runs into _me_ in the hallway," Clarisse said, "Anyways I gotta go." And she hung up the phone.

I thought about Nico. At this point, I had finally gotten my life together and didn't cry when I thought about him. I was _Thalia Grace,_ for goodness's sake! I _did not_ cry over boys. I destroy them. I break them into pieces with my slaps.

I would get Nico back. I love him, and if he still loves me even a bit, which I think he does, then there still was a chance. I still had a chance to win him back.

Then, I thought about Percy. He had shown me undoubtable kindness, even though I was horrible to him last time we saw each other. Which he _completely_ deserved. He was _there for me._ Besides Clarisse and Nico, no one had really _been_ there for me the past two years. And it felt kind of good.

I could remember the good times when Annabeth, Nico, Percy and I were best friends. Those we really good times. and when Rachel came into the picture, everything shattered.

I sighed as I thought of the memories, before I turned to my laptop and worked on my 10,000 word essay.

* * *

 **OKAY, so first off, I'm sorry I haven't updated in OVER A MONTH. I mean, I thought that since it's summer I would have a bunch of time to write, but I was in Boston for a few weeks, and my mom doesn't trust me taking my laptop to a foreign country. Then my parents 'surprised' me and put me in this summer camp that took up all my time. But I seriously shouldn't make excuses 'cause I'm a REALLY lazy person and I love sleeping. So please please forgive me. And I'm sorry about the crapiness of this chapter. Anyways, So I'm not gonna be one of those authors who completely changes the plot after a year or two gap. I'm going to try to make as much Rachel drama as possible, so don't think we're done with her. Anyways, please review and have a good day!**

 **QotC: What's the nicest thing someone has done for you?**

 **Okay so one time it was my 'special time of the month' and I was in this salon waiting for my sister 'cause she was dying her beautiful black hair blond which she shouldn't have done but whatever. Anyways, I accidentally a lot of blood on me which sucked because I was in public and this completely random lady came towards me and gave me this really big coat that covered all the blood. It's kinda sad that it wasn't one of my friends or family members but Idk because I'm the one in my group who goes all out in doing nice things.**

 **~ Love you always, AB**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **Okay my readers I gotta tell you the funniest thing. I was having a SERIOUS case of writing's block, so I decided to go back to the very first chapter and fix many mistakes. And OH MY GOODNESS THE CRINGEYNESS(?) OF THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS I ALMOST DIED. Guys, I was** ** _twelve years old_** **when I wrote that, and I', almost** ** _fourteen_** **. It made me realize how quickly time passes and that I have actually improved as a writer. Let me add on to that, but STORYTIME. I started writing stories when I was eleven years old. I loved reading so much and I just in this little annoying bubble of happiness. It was just a short LET ME TELL YOU SHORT, story. But it changed my life. I discovered fan fiction through Harry Potter. Because I followed this Instagram all about Harry Potter and they had a fan fiction so I clicked on it. And then I was dragged into the pit of torture that I could never escape,** ** _fan fiction. Fandoms._** **I loved reading, but this was discovering a whole new world. I learned what a ship was and I became ultra obsessed with Percy Jackson. Fun fact: The reason I started to like reading years ago was because of The Titan's Curse, but after I discovered fanfiction I decided to reread the books, and BOY DID I NOT NOT KNOW WHAT I WAS GETTING MYSELF INTO. I was eleven or twelve. But I used fan fiction for about a year before getting an actual account and uploading this very same story, Annabeth and RED's Threat. You people! Specially Abooknerdandproud, Shadowhunterchronicleslover13, kimchi-warrior, scouitman32, EllieIsNotNormal, The-Awesome-Daughter-of-Hades and those few others who were with me, encouraging me from the very start. Specially The-Awesome-Daughter-of-Hades and Abooknerdandproud, they were (and still are) supportive as heck, and they reviewed and made me feel like I should try my best with this story and** ** _not_** **give up. Which I came close to giving up a couple times, but I won't. Fanfiction is my life right now. I love the people in here, I love the stories. You guys** ** _understand_** **me. At school I'm the only fangirl, so I'm extremely lonely because my friends DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE AN OBSESSED PSYCHOPATH LIKE NO THAT CHARACTER IS MINE I WILL KILL YOU YOU WILL DIE FALL IN TARTARUS YOU WORTHLESS MORTAL. *Takes deep breath* *calms down* I'm fine now, thanks. And also fun fact: When I I started writing this story I was twelve and I didn't really understand the keyboard because I just got my laptop. So I thought the apostrophe was this: ` So it would be like: and Annabeth`s house was really messy and Percy`s socks are dirty. And it was absolutely ridiculous. It's supposed to be like this: and Annabeth's house was really messy and Percy's socks are dirty. I don't know if in your phone/computer/tablet/whatever it's the same. But on this thing it's different so idk. Anyways Thank you for taking the time to read this VERY long author's note, and when I say I'm almost fourteen I mean that my birthday is in September 17, so It's 48 days away. Over half a month. Anyways I'll shut up now and here's you chapter that the author is trying to upload as soon as possible but is too DAM lazy! HERE YOU GO KHLKJHFLAEKWRA**

* * *

Percy POV

"Hey, Nico. What's up?" I say nervously into my phone.

 _"Percy?!"_ Nico said incredulously. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah," I bite myself back from saying something sarcastic like: _no! It's your lost aunt Carol!_

"W-why are you calling? It's been so long."

"Nothing," I started, "I just thought we should hang out. We haven't really talked to each other in a long time.

I could _feel_ Nico scowl through the phone, "Yeah, I wonder _why_."

"Look man," I sighed into the phone, "I know I messed up. BAD. I'm sorry. If I could chance everything I would."

"But you can't." Nico snapped, "You can't change anything and-"

"Thalia loves you!" I blurt out, and immediately mentally slapped myself. _I am such an idiot._ "I know what happened, and you should forgive her, man. She really regrets it."

"my relationship with Thalia is _none_ of your business, Jackson," Nico said coldly, "Even though you used to be my friend, I won't hesitate to slice you open with a knife if I get the chance."

"Nice to know, Death Breath," I said under my breath.

"What?!" Nico shouted, making me separate the phone from my ear, " _Do not call me that!_ I am death itself. I will destroy you and your puny little friends, Jackson."

Despite it all, I couldn't help but smile. Nico really hadn't changed that much.

"You will die a painful death. I swear it!" Nico finished. It was silent for a second, but they simultaneously burst out laughing.

"Man, I missed you," I saw into the phone, "So when we gon' hang out?"

"Hold it there, Kelp Brain," I snickered at the old nickname, "I never said we would hang out."

I felt my hope crushing down. I had really started to look forward to hanging out with Nico. I wish we could have all stayed friends.

"I'm just kidding, you idiotic dumb*ass. Of course we're hanging out,"

I had a smile so wide that if anyone had seen me thy would have screamed and hit me with a chair. "Okay, great! Check with your schedule, but is Saturday at around 6:00pm good?"

I was happy to be rekindling my friendship with Nico, he was one of my few guy friends for _years_.

"Yeah, Saturday at that time sounds good."

"K."

"K."

And then they both hung up.

* * *

Annabeth POV

"You _stupid, worthless_ cat! Come back here!" I ran after my cat, Lily. But for some reason, today she was in a bad mood. She had had scratched Mark, even drawing blood. As Mark was putting a bandaid on, I was running in circles around the living room.

I _finally_ cornered my cat, and grabbed him. She, thankfully, didn't try to scratch me, and let me baby her in my arms.

" _Oh, who's mama's little cat? Who's mama's fat adorable little cat? OHHHHHHHH, who's mama's little crazy cat who attacks young, innocent victims?_ You're so cute, I love you so much I didn't mean it when I said you were stupid and worthless you are everything to me. I love you so much," I told my cat as she purred and got my t-shirt full of fur.

"Finally calmed your crazy cat down?" My eyes located Mark, who was leaning against a wall. Today, his accent was stronger. Which it usually was when he was mad.

He was glaring at my cat, which was something he should _not_ do. You mess with my cat, you mess with me.

I shielded my cat from Mark's evil glare, "Did _you_ wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Instead of responding, Mark just glared at the walls. Slowly, I put the pieces together,"You're _still_ mad, aren't you? About Percy?"

His nonexistent response and content glare at the wall answered her question.

"I've already told you _a million times._ That was _two_ years ago. We don't even know each other anymore. Percy is _nothing_ to me." Which was a complete lie. Percy was my first love, and one always remembered their first love.

"Mark." I forced him to make eye contact with me, "I love _you._ I love you, okay? Percy is my past, but you're my future."

I walked towards him, and gave him a soft, gentle kiss.

"I love you too," Mark murmured against my lips. I smiled.

* * *

As we were walking down the halls to our individual classes, I managed to trip and twist my ankle.

"Crap," I muttered, in pain. The halls were vacant. "Help? Can someone help me?"

Silence responded. Mark was taking a class in the other side of campus. "Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!"

I manage to crawl to the end of the hallways and into another one. Panic was building inside my stomach, I had gotten hopelessly lost, twisted my ankle, and now there's no one that can help me.

I reached the end of another hallway to find a door, and somehow managed to open it. Inside were boxes, hundreds of them. But the one most nearest to me had something that caught my attention.

 _Bubble wrap._

Yeah, I could use bubble wrap. Years ago Grover taught me how make my own cast, because we were both bored and he thought it was something interesting to do. _Thank God_ for Grover.

I took me roughly about fifteen minutes to finish my makeshift cast. I managed to stand up, leaning on the wall, and I almost threw up because of the pain. I limped around, trying to find a way out. But it just seemed to be a labyrinth of _hallways and hallways._

* * *

Finally, someone spotted me.

It was a boy, he was blond and had blue eyes. I didn't know him, fortunately or unfortunately, I'm still not sure. But he actually carried me all the way to the infirmary, where I was then put a cast on and given crutches.

When Mark saw me, he almost screamed. He knocked over a bunch of grumbling college students as he rans towards me. "Annabeth! Annabeth, are you okay?"

He gave me a bone crushing hug, but for a some reason, I wanted to push him away. He was making such a scene in front of so many people. I only twisted my ankle, I wasn't freaking shot, for goodness sake.

He then was glued by my side for the rest of the day and would leave me alone until I went to bed and was embraced by beautiful sleep.

* * *

 **Okay people. I am so sorry for the recent crappy chapters. I'm trying to transition, but I'm hopelessly failing. And some things I need everyone to know:**

 **1) Mark is British**

 **2) Mark and Annabeth** ** _do not_** **sleep in the same bed, but they do share a small house.**

 **3) Rachel is still in the picture. She is still the main antagonist in this fanfiction story, that has not changed.**

 **4) The most important one by far. This will end up as a Percabeth. I'm sorry to disappoint many of you. But come on, read my username. My username says it all. I am very sorry to those of you who did not want this, I really am sorry.**

 **As I said in author' note in the top, I'm also trying to fix my past mistakes, so if y'all wanna point them out and be really helpful, that would be really nice. Also, thoughts and suggestions are ALWAYS welcomed, and constructive criticism too. Please leave a review. Feedback is very important, and I do not know what you guys want if you don't give me feedback. So please leave a review. Idk. See you next time MY FRIEND WOWWOWOWOWOWOWOOW. (It's 4:20 am and my sister is sleeping in the other side of the room. Also (I'm sorry for so many also's) I make sure that all my chapters are 1,000 words +. Excluding the author's note. I just had to say it in case anyone was wondering or idk i feel better know that I said it. And if you want, drop a comment or something telling me about yourself, because you are all amazing and I love knowing more about you guys. And ALSO (sorry), this chapter had a bunch of the PJO series references: labyrinth, broken ankle, etc. The broken ankle thing is important so blah blah blah, I'll shut up know. I'm sorry. Goodbye**

* * *

 **QotC: When does school start for you? Did it already start?**

 **Okay so it PROBABLY didn't start for any of you guys, but still. School is starting for me on August 21, so it's less than a month away. AGHHHHH I HAVENT EVEN STARTED SUMMER HOMEWORK AND IM STARTING 9TH GRADE SO ILL BE A NEW HIGH SCHOOLER KILL ME PLEASE**

 **~ Love you always, AB**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **Hello again my friends! I am, as usual, laying in bed. My sister is getting surgery today, and she was crying about it yesterday, because she's really terrified. She has problems in her mouth, so she usually has a surgery every year. But something went seriously wrong, so she has to get this huge surgery ad she's really stressed out about it. Please pray for her, because for the next two weeks she's not gonna be able to eat any decent food, and that's if that surgery goes as it's supposed to. Anyways, here's your chapter!**

* * *

Annabeth POV

"Ugh," I mutter, ripping out the sheet of paper from the sketch pad. I crumpled it into a ball and threw it on the floor, where at least ten other crumpled sheets of paper lay. I was having a serious case of architect's block. I just wasn't concentrated. And I have a blueprint of a house due Friday, which at this pace I'll never even get half way.

I sighed as I closed my sketchbook and cleaned up the scrunched sheets of paper laying on the floor. I limped towards the garbage can on the other side of the room. My ankle wasn't on a cast, but it was extremely swollen, and I couldn't even lean on my left foot without wanting to scream.

"Annabeth!" Mark shouted from the other room.

"What do you want?" I shouted back, as I threw myself back on the bed.

"I'm bored," Mark said, as he opened my door and stepped inside my room, "Let's go do something."

I sighed, "You know I can't, Mark. I'm working on that blueprint."

Mark pouted, "Please, please, _please?"_

I felt bad, I really did. I wanted to go out and hang out with Mark. I wanted to take a walk with him. I wanted to do something with him, "Mark, I _seriously_ have to work on that blueprint. It's worth 40% of my grade this semester. This either makes or breaks me," Then I looked down at my swollen ankle, "And besides, I'm in too much pain to actually _walk_ anywhere. And I don't want to use those damned crutches."

Mark looked disappointed, "Fine, work on your stupid blueprint. I'm gonna go do something _all by myself."_ And then he left, slamming the door behind him.

I groaned loudly, _what was up with him?_ Ever since arriving in this country, our relationship has been extremely strained. It seemed like he was _always_ mad at me, no matter what I did. Maybe it was a mistake, bringing him with me.

 _Annabeth,_ I chided myself, _don't think like that._

But what if it _was_ a mistake. Maybe h would be better off in England, thousands of miles away from me. Maybe it was better if we would have just broken up when I left.

 _No, no. Annabeth, do_ not _think that! You love Mark. He's your boyfriend. And you love him._

But now that I started thinking that way, I just couldn't stop. I really hated it, but I was seriously starting to doubt if this relationship was going anywhere.

I sighed as I opened up my sketchbook. _Here we go again,_ I thought, as I lifted my pencil, and started drawing.

* * *

Percy POV

"Calypso. Hi, how are you?" I said into the phone. I had finally worked up my courage to call her, and she had picked up in the second ring.

"Hey, Percy." Calypso said.

"So…" I started nervously, "I want to know if you were up to going on a date with me?"

Calypso laughed from the other end of the phone, "Of course, you idiot. I've been waiting two days to here you call."

I smiled, "That's great!"

There was a pregnant pause before Calypso asked, "How about Friday?"

"Yeah, that's good. Around 8?"

"Sure."

"But what's your room?" I asked, assuming she was in NYU, since I _had_ run into her in a hallway.

"Room 342."

"I'll see you Friday," I said, smiling into the phone.

"Yeah." I heard her laugh, "I'll see you Friday."

After she hung up I couldn't stop smiling. I was grinning like a crazy fool. Until my roommate enter the room.

"Percy." Octavian nodded my way. I didn't respond, instead, I simply rolled my eyes and started to plan my future date with Calypso.

"Percy," Octavian said again. I glared at him, daring him to continue. "Just so you know," he kept talking, ignoring my glare, "Could you not get close to my girlfriend?"

"What?" I asked, completely caught off-guard, "Rachel? Are you kidding me?"

"Yeah," Octavian glared at me, "I don't want you to talk, get near, or even breath the same air as her? Got it?"

"Are you freaking serious?" I shouted at him, I was extremely angry. Not only did I hate Octavian, I hated being told what to do. And what's worse is that he's telling me to do _exactly_ what I wanted to do, but _that's not the point._ Who does he think he is? "I'm never getting near your stupid girlfriend, because she's a _bitch_ , and guess what? I do what I want. I'm not going to talk to her, because she's my _ex,_ she's a cold person who cares about nothing but herself. But you _still can't tell me what to do!"_ I finished angrily, before grabbing my phone, my wallet, an walking out of that room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

As I was walking to the cafeteria, I ran into Calypso.

"Calypso?" I said, smiling a bit.

"Oh, hey Percy." She smiled up at me. I was _at least_ half a foot taller than her.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Nothing, just waiting for a friend." Then she looked around, searching for her missing friend, "Ah, there she is." She pointed towards a crowd of people, so I was left clueless to her her friend was.

We talked for a few minutes, before a familiar figure walked towards us. She didn't seem to notice me, but she was going straight to Calypso. She finally looked at me and gave a little gasp.

"Percy?" I groaned, why was it _always_ me?

"Rachel," I muttered.

"Wait," Calypso looked at both of us, confused, "You two _know_ each other?"

"Yeah," I smiled tightly, "Rachel and I dated back in high school. Now, she seems to be _everywhere_ I go."

Rachel laughed, and I did my best not to scream at her or do something ridiculously stupid. "Yeah, Percy and I go way back. But no hard feelings, right Percy?"

"No," I muttered, "None at _all._ "

Calypso seemed to notice the awkward tension between us. "Well, okay." She turned to Rachel, "So Rachel, are we still gonna go-"

"Wait a minute," Rachel interrupted, narrowing her eyes at us, "How do _you two_ know each other?"

Calypso gave a little, embarrassed smile, "We're kinda going on a date on Friday. But you're my friend Rachel, so if you want-"

"No, no. It's okay," Rachel said tightly. Even I, the most oblivious person in the world, knew it was _not_ okay. "You can go on as many dates as you want. Heck, you could get married for all I minded."

We all laughed awkwardly

"Well, goodbye Percy. See you Friday." Calypso gave me her beautiful smile, and despite it all, it made me smile.

"Goodbye," I said, as both girls walked away. I sighed. _What a day._

* * *

Nico POV

"You're crazy," I told my sister. "You've barely known the guy a year and a half, and now you're going to _marry_ him."

Bianca Di Angelo was five years older than me. But twenty-three years old was too young to get married.

"I know, Nico," She said, but she was smiling, "But I _love_ him."

She unconsciously put her hand on her stomach, and my eyes widened. "No way."

"What?" Bianca frowned at me.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" I asked.

"I am Nico. I'm going to have a baby. You're going to be an uncle!" Bianca beamed at me.

"Is that why you're rushing to get married with him?" I asked trying to keep the suspicion out of my voice.

"No." Her smile dropped, "He doesn't know yet."

"Well, you have to tell him." I tried to cheer her up, "He loves you. He's not going to leave you for being pregnant."

"How do you know?" Bianca suddenly burst into tears, and I awkwardly hugged her, patting her in the back.

"Um… He loves you a lot?" I tried to comfort her, "Besides, you're beautiful, kind, and if he leaves you for being pregnant, then he's just an idiot."

Bianca nodded, wiping the tears with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry Nico."

"It's okay," I tried for a smile, before Bianca suddenly went green and ran to the bathroom.

I decided to help my sister out, and brought her a cup of water and a kitchen towel. Bianca was the person I loved the most in the world, I would do anything for her. Thalia came in second. Even if she hurt me, I would always love her.

Bianca's phone rang. It was him. I handed the phone to her after she downed the whole cup of water I brought to her.

"Malcolm? Yeah," She started, before I decided to go and give them their privacy.

I went into the guest room, locking the door behind me. I was staying in my sister's house for the weekend, which was in the middle of the forest in New Jersey. I checked my phone, _no signal._

Why my sister decided to buy a house so far away from everything, no one knows. Probably because she loved the wilderness, so she decided to _live_ in it.

I lay in bed for hours, before sleep finally overtook me, and for the first time in a long time, I slept for a long, dreamless time.

* * *

 **Okay, people. That wraps up chapter 29. Isn't it crazy.** ** _29 chapter,_** **people. We've come a long way. Anyways, I hope you have a good day, night, whatever. Y'all are awesome. Please review, and as always, um, be smile? I don't really know what I was gonna say there. But whatever. Goodbye!111!1!1!**

* * *

 **QotC: What book are you currently reading?**

 **Okay so I've read many books, and right now I don't have a book to read! I've been reading purely fanfiction for the past two weeks, which I love doing, but can someone please recommend a good book?**

 **~ Love you always, AB**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **Hello HELLO HELLOOOOO! SO LONG MY FRIENDS. My computer has finally been fixed and I have officially posted by the time you read this. Hurricane Maria's coming, because 2017 is the year of natural disaster. Not only that, but Mexico had a 7.1 earthquake yesterday, and we called all our Mexican family to check if they're ok, and they are ok they are just shaken which is good. My prayers go out to those injured and families who lost people. Puerto Rico, BE SAFE through Hurricane Maria. Anyways, time to type. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IM MAKING SPECIAL FOR Y'ALL!**

* * *

Annabeth POV

After all my classes were over I decided to go to the public library. Sure, I could go to the library in Columbia, but nothing beat New York's public library. The peace it gave me, being there, I wish I could stay there forever.

But of course, reality always hits me once again the second I leave.

As I was there I checked the news, and was horrified with what I saw. Too many hurricanes in such short time. Too many earthquakes, too many disasters. The second I'm done with college I'm spending all the time I'm not working on helping people going through things like these. It was my goalie life, after being an architect, to help people in some way.

I read for a little while, did some homework, projects, studied for tests. I remembered how I had always thought high school was hard. _Ha!_ Younger me was such an idiot.

After sunset I decided to finally leave. I had done 70% of everything I had planned to work on, simply because of the fact that I couldn't put The Infernal Devices down. I loved the Shadow Hunter Chronicles too much, it will be the end of me!

Once I got back into Mark and I's little apartment I noticed Mark wasn't there yet. Which was strange, because he was usually always there by the time I got home.

 _He's cheating on you_ , the annoying corner in my brain taunter.

 _No he's not,_ I replied, _that's absolutely ridiculous!_

But ever since I started doubting our relationship I couldn't even think about Mark without thinking about us breaking up. What if he _was_ cheating on me? Maybe that's why our relationship sucks in the US, because he found himself an American woman. Or even worse, an English woman living in the United States.

There were so many things going through my mind at the moment that I didn't hear the door open and shut.

"Hey," Mark said, before jumping on the couch next to me.

I literally jumped, how had I not noticed him? With my right hand over my heart and I demanded, "Where have you _been_?"

Thank _God,_ he didn't smell like perfume, and didn't seem to have any hickeys.

"Where have I been?" He tried to sound calm, but anger was tracing his voice, "Why does it even matter?"

"I'm your girlfriend," I laughed bitterly, I never thought I'd have to pull the girlfriend card in a serious situation, "I have a right to know."

"Girlfriend my ass," He muttered under his breath, but I heard him alright.

"What!?" I shouted, and stood up from the couch and walked away from him, "What did you _just_ say?"

He looked a bit guilty, "Nothing. Babe, I'm sorry."

I scowled, "Don't call me babe."

I stormed into my room and slammed the door behind me. Tears burned in my eyes because I was sure now. Even if he wasn't cheating on me, our relationship really _isn't_ going anywhere. I started packing, I was _not_ staying here tonight.

I dialled my mom's number, straight to voicemail as I expected. I hesitated, before dialling another number.

I waited, and she picked up on the third ring, "Hey Thalia, can I stay with you for a while?"

Thalia had a taxi pick me up. Mark didn't mutter a word to me as I left, which made it hurt even more.

* * *

Thalia was waiting for me in the parking lot.

"Annabeth!" She shouted, and then ran towards me to give me a hug. I hugged her back just as tightly. I gave her a once-over and noticed that she hadn't really changed at all. Her hair was still jet-black and spiky. She had on her iconic "Death to Barbie" t-shirt, with probably fake diamond earrings that didn't go along with the shirt. She had worn-out and beaten up jeans, and had heavy bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept at _all_ these past few days.

"Thalia!" I greeted back, happy to see my old best friend. The reminder that we stopped being friends after I moved away saddened me, and I realized how much I missed her. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" She said, smiling. But her smile didn't reach her eyes. Not only that, but "smiling" so much was extremely out of character of Thalia, she usually was beating someone up or slapping them.

"So… how was England? I heard from Silena you got a new boyfriend?" She asked as together we walked towards her dorm. She shared it with a girl named Sadie who was always away with a strange boyfriend of hers, according to Thalia.

"England was great. The boyfriend… not so much. We're going through a rough patch right now." Both our smiles slipped. "How 'bout you?"

"Well…" She started, hesitating before continuing, "Nico and I broke up a few weeks ago."

So _that's_ what was bothering her. Of course! I almost slammed my head against the wall. "That sucks," I said cautiously, not really sure what to do or say.

She looked at me as if examining me before bursting out laughing, "Man," She said, "I forgot how socially awkward you were."

I was trying hard not to smile, but instead scoffed and said, "I am _not_ socially awkward."

"Yes you are."

We both laughed.

"Yes I am."

* * *

Percy POV

"I can't believe it," I heard my mom laughing, "you're eighteen years old and _still_ can't tie your tie?"

I looked into the mirror and the knot I had accidentally made, and groaned. Tying a tie wasn't supposed to be _this_ hard, it never was before.

"Come here," My mother, Sally Jackson, said. Her delicate figures untied the knot I had accidentally made, and then correctly tied my tie.

"There you go," she said with a smile, "My little boy looks so handsome."

I hugged her tightly, I loved my mom more than I could ever love anyone, specially myself. I would do _anything_ for her.

"Bye mom!" I shouted as I left the apartment.

* * *

I walked from my small apartment to NYU, and then went to pick up Calypso at her dorm.

She had a beautiful white dress on, which complimented her caramel hair, which was tied up in a braid. She looks gorgeous, and she knew I was staring at her, because she started blushing.

"Now, now," She said with a laugh, "We are we going, my sir knight?"

She took my arm and I smiled down at her, "We're going to Trattorie." Trattorie was a fancy restaurant close by, so that we didn't have to walk much to get there.

"Nice," She smiled up at me. She was beautiful, sweet, perfect. A little too perfect.

"Let's go!" I shouted and started leading us towards the restaurant.

* * *

We arrived after ten minutes of walking. Thank _God_ Calypso was wearing flats, or we probably wouldn't have made it.

"Reservation under Percy Jackson," I said to the woman attending us.

"Yes, table for two, come right this way," She said with a tight smile, leading us towards our table.

* * *

Half-way through the dinner Calypso's phone rang. She apologized and went outside to pick it up. Her face was white, terrified, when she came back.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I-I," She stuttered, "M-my roommate, Reyna, um, she called. And she said someone completely destroyed our room. I have to go I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey," I grabbed her hand and gave her a soft hug. I didn't kiss her, I felt as if we didn't know each other enough to do so. I tried to reassure her, but mostly I wondered why.

 _Why would anyone vandalise Calypso's room?_

It made absolutely no sense.

Not only that, but they also had to have access to the room. So it had to be a either a close friend of the roommate, or they stole it.

I was trying to figure out all this as I watched Calypso leave. I knew she was shaken. Her room was destroyed, she had no idea of what she would find once she got there.

I sat and finished dinner alone. But one thought specially bugged me:

How is it that at the exact time of our date, her room was vandalised? Whoever destroyed her room had to know the exact time, so _who was it?_

* * *

 **Okay kay ay y. I hope y'all know who vandalised Calypso's room, but if you don't then I'm not saying. Everyone be safe during these days, because literally the world is a freaking mess right now, so yeah be safe and good and don't be stupid don't make bad mistake and smile be happy idk. So yeahhhhh. And YES, I** ** _did_** **delete the last author's note because I have a bit of OCD and I could** ** _not_** **stand the fact that chapter 30 was on the 31. slot because it honestly bothered me so much. So yeah, I am a bit crazy but sure.**

 **QotC: How many people are in your grade?**

 **Okay I** ** _had_** **to ask this bc I talked to my US cousin and she told me her grade (8th) had 122 students and then she said that it was one of the smallest grades and I found that CRAZY bc my grade (9th) is the biggest one and it only had 52 students (counting me) which I always thought was A LOT but apparently not. So how many? How many people are in your grade I really wanna know wow i sound like a sociopath. Review and stuff, be happy, and have a good day.**

 **~ Love you always, AB**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **YOOO WASSUPPPPPPP. OKAY SO I JUST REALIZED THAT THIS IS CHAPTER** ** _31_** **ISN'T THAT CRAZY?! okay yes it** ** _has_** **taken me a year and a half to accomplish this but it is crazy. Okay so school is very crazy this year and I have** ** _a lot_** **of after school classes and normally arrive at my house at 8:00pm just to eat dinner, do homework, and sleep. So yeah my schedule sucks. Anyways I was rereading for the third time The Infernal Devices, which are some of my favourite books, and I literally started talking in an 1878 England style. My friend was very confused. Anyways, I'm done wasting time. Here's chapter 31!**

* * *

Percy POV

I made my way through a crowd of people surrounding Calypso's room. There were some people with camera's out, video taping or taking pictures. I felt anger fuel in my stomach. I wanted to smack the phones out of everyone's hands.

Not only were there phones, but there were whispers. Everyone was whispering. It gave me cold chills. I finally managed to cut threw the crowd, but a guard stopped me from entering the room. And I could see why.

There, in Calypso's room, was a mess. Papers scattered on the floor, x's marked over a bunch of them. A broken chair just lay on the floor, on top of the papers. The beds were moved around, and for some reason a bunch of nails were nailed to the floor.

The most terrifying thing was definitely what was on the wall on what I assumed was Calypso's room. Written in blood or red paint it said, "This is only the beginning". Calypso was sitting on the floor furthest from the message, with tears streaming down her cheeks, with a girl with dark brown hair - who I assumed was Reyna, her roommate - comforting her.

Calypso looked up and saw me. She ran towards me and crashed into me, hugging me tightly.

I hugged her back, in shock. _Why would anyone do this?_

"Pig's blood," Calypso murmured, "they identified it and said it was pig's blood."

There were no policemen hanging out in the room, unless you counted the guard by the door, which I didn't.

"Why would anyone _do_ this?" I asked her. Her tears made my shirt wet, but right it didn't matter. Nothing mattered, excepting being there for Calypso.

"I don't know." She was trembling, terrified, "I don't know Percy, I'm scared."

"It's okay," I said, knowing it wasn't. Was someone after Calypso, or was this just a sick, practical joke? I wanted to punch whoever did this, to destroy them.

I hugged Calypso tightly, but then I heard a gasp and a, "Percy?"

I turned around, already knowing who it was.

And there she was, Annabeth Chase, besides Thalia, who a little busy shouting at someone and throwing their phone across the hall.

Calypso's roommate came out of their roommate and saw Annabeth, before smiling tightly and saying, "Annabeth, thank _God_ you're here."

* * *

Annabeth POV

"Annabeth, thank _God_ you're here." I heard Reyna say before coming in to hug me. But I was too busy looking at Percy, holding a girl in his arms. A bit of anger, sadness, and jealousy raced towards me, which I tried to ignore.

 _He isn't yours anymore. He never_ was.

But it still hurt for some reason.

I distracted myself by greeting Reyna. "How- why- _who did this?"_ I asked her, concerned.

She hesitated before saying, "I don't know, but I'm going to _murder_ whoever did this." She looked at the girl Percy had in his arms with sadness, which I assumed was Calypso, Reyna's roommate.

"Yeah, sign me up," I responded, absentmindedly. Percy was facing away from me, purposely, I suspected.

Reyna looked worried, and there were heaving bags under her eyes, which me immediately guilty for paying more attention to Percy than her.

"Hey," I said, hugging her tight, "I'm here for you, k?"

Reyna nodded, and I saw that Percy and the girl I assumed was Calypso had final separated.

Reyna looked at him and analysed him up and down, "Despite it all, Calypso is _good_ choosing her men."

I felt myself smile sadly, at the lost memories, at the few kisses Percy and I shared, at the laughs and the good times.

"Yeah, she is."

* * *

Thalia POV

I don't know exactly how I got into this situation, but I knew the consequences.

Sure, I admit I threw the girl's phone down the hall, but she definitely deserved it. She had been whispering to her friend about how Reyna and Calypso deserved this, and was video taping the whole thing. So I did the most sensible thing I thought of, throwing her phone down the hall.

And sure, afterwards I shouted at her and slapped her, but she _had it coming._

And now the guard was holding my arm and not letting me go anywhere, which _I_ definitely didn't deserve.

"Why?" I asked him.

"You just hurt another person, ma'am. Also, damaged personal property, as her phone seems to be absolutely destroyed. I'm holding you here until this other ma'am decides how much you will pay for her phone," He told me with a smile.

"What if she wants me to pay $1,500 for a simple phone?" I asked him, but he was already smiling.

"If it's an unreasonably high price, than we're just gonna tell her to lower it, ma'am. But for hurting her, she _can_ actually price you for that."

I pouted, but the guard just smiled at me. It was evident he didn't really take the situation seriously, as did I. The girl came back and muttered that she wasn't pressing any charges, and the guard let me go, not before saying, "This is going on your permanent record, ma'am. May I ask, what's your name?"

I smiled, "Thalia Grace."

Then I went to check on Reyna, but I looked back and saw that the guard was nowhere to be seen. As Reyna embraced me with a hug, I wondered, _who was this guard?_

* * *

Nico POV

"Nico! I need you!" I heard Bianca called from a dressing room. She was trying on wedding dresses, which I pointed out as kind of stupid, because her stomach was just going to get bigger at this point, but of course Bianca had ignored me. The wedding was supposed to take place in eight months, and Bianca was planning it to be right after she gave birth.

Of course, Malcolm still didn't know about the baby. Multiple times, my sister tried to tell him about it, but then suddenly stopped, too scared to do so. I thought she was being absolutely ridiculous, Malcolm loved her, _they were getting married,_ for goodness's sake. But ever since she found out she was pregnant, her anxiety levels were off the charts.

I love my sister, I really do. But why in the world she had to drag _me_ into picking the wedding dress, I had absolutely _no idea._

"I'm coming Bianca," I said grimly, but then smiled forcefully for my sister's sake.

I was ready to tell her she looked pretty, gorgeous magnificent, etc. But when I saw her I actually gasped. She looked _beautiful._ It was a strapless, white dress with a silk tie around the waist. Her dark hair was made into a braid, and she had a small tiara-like crown on her head.

"You look stunning, Bianca," I say, with honesty. She smiled, tearing up a bit, and hugged me tight.

"I love you so much Nico, you have no idea," She said through tears.

"Yeah, I love you too," I replied shortly, but with a rare, genuine smile.

* * *

 **yeah that's it for chapter 31. Honestly, I'm such a terrible updater but I'm doing my best. Just started reading "Great Expectations" by Charles Dickens, which is honestly just amazing where I'm at. Please PLEASE review people feedback is like food to me I need it to SURVIVE. yeah yeah blah blah, now the important part. I have decided to do a name reveal, BUT, you know under certain conditions 'cause I'm kinda a private person y'know. Okay so if the story gets 100 favourites I'll reveal my first name, If the story gets 300 review I'll reveal my last name. So you'll finally know what AB stands for. Of course I'm making it really high because I'm not just gonna reveal my name. anyways if the story get's something ridiculous like 150 favourite and follows (** ** _HA!)_** **or something I'll reveal my middle name. But y'know that's ridiculous and probably won't happen, so *shrugs*.**

 **QotC: Who's your celebrity crush?**

 **Very easy. I'm obsessed with Tom Holland. And I don't wanna hear "you only like him for spiderman", like NO. The first movie I watched from him was when I was eight (The Impossible), and let me tell ya I've loved him since. But yeah after spiderman my love for him has become has become an obsession but whatever. it's chill. my best friend got me a shirt that said Tom Holland on it for my birthday, and I nearly cried. So yeah Im obsessed with him.**

 **~ Love you always, AB**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **WIHAAAA!1!1! Great stuff is happening to me for literally the first time in my life. Me and my best friend are great like honestly God blessed me with her. Everything is great, thanks for asking! Life is great. Only bad thing is that I… kinda have a crush on three guys? Not only that, but I have around 20 boyfriends, sure they're fictional but whatever I love them. sO YEAH. I honestly need advice on everything? Just idk give me advice on how to not have a crush on every decent guy I meet. Anyways I shall just shut up. Have you notice I end most of my on-the-top-of-the-chapter author's note with me telling myself to shut up? Cause i do. Anyways, I'm really shutting up this time. Here's your** ** _very late_** **chapter!**

* * *

Annabeth POV

"So Annabeth, this is Calypso," Reyna started, introducing me to her roommate, who had earlier been lovingly embracing Percy. But I wasn't jealous. I wasn't going to let myself be.

Percy was nowhere to be seen, he'd disappeared when more people had started crowding around the dorm room. So many people had come here, that they finally had two policemen outside the door, to make sure no one entered. The guard who had previously been standing there was also nowhere to be seen.

I smiled widely, before saying, "Hi Calypso, I'm Annabeth."

The petite girl with caramel coloured hair smiled back at me. She was the exact opposite of Reyna. While Reyna had dark hair and strong personality that radiated off of her, Calypso was quiet. While Reyna was shined like a star, a dark star; Calypso was a Y-classed dwarf star. A star that shined at room temperature, rarely noticed when put beside a star like Reyna, but beautiful nonetheless.

"Yeah, I know," Calypso stated. I was at least four inches taller than her, if not more.

We were engulfed in an awkward silence. I could tell this girl wasn't used to making conversation, and that really befriending her was a true gift. She seemed nice, just a little socially awkward.

My eyes were suddenly on Thalia when she shouted, "Man, I _gotta_ tell you what just happened to me!"

Quickly, she filled me on the strange guard that had her pinned.

I simply sighed, "Thalia, you can't just _hit a person,_ and then tell a stranger your name without getting his first! What if he was murderer?"

Thalia laughed loudly, "I think I could take him."

Despite the fact that Thalia was probably younger that the guard, I too believed she could take him if there was a knife fight. Not only did Thalia know how to handle a knife, but I knew for a fact that one of her slaps could knock out someone, as I had seen it happen once; but that story was for another time.

"So…" Calypso cleared her throat awkwardly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Thalia," Thalia said guardedly, not completely trusting of Calypso.

"Yeah, I'm Calypso."

"I know."

Again, an awkward silence filled the air. Before Thalia cut it by saying, "So you're dating Percy?"

Calypso's cheeks immediately flushed, which made me feel guilt for having felt jealous earlier. Calypso was kind, she deserved to be happy. I couldn't just ruin it. I couldn't just feel jealous. Percy and I had barely dated. We'd kissed a couple times, but we never really _dated._ It hadn't been love. It was just two sixteen year old idiots _thinking_ they were in love, but it had meant nothing.

To Percy, it probably still meant nothing, despite the fact that it had meant everything to me at the time.

I hadn't noticed it before, but Calypso was dressed in a pretty white dress, as if she was going out to formal dinner. And it suddenly dawned on me that _Calypso and Percy had been on a date._

I wasn't really listening to what Calypso was saying, until I heard, "… mean, we're not _dating._ We just went out on a date, which was interrupted by," she pointed to the mess that was currently her dorm, " _this."_

I was angry that I felt glad that they're weren't really dating; the same way I was angry for being jealous that they had been on a date. I was a terrible person.

I heard my stomach growl. Now I was a terrible person with terrible hunger.

Calypso looked at me strangely before saying, "I'm sorry, you must be hungry." Which made my face flush, the fact that probably everyone heard my stomach growl embarrassed me a bit, but I wasn't letting it get to me. This wasn't high school anymore, it was college; and I was not going to let anyone bring me down.

Calypso went inside and brought me some Ritter Sports chocolate, which I considered to be some of the best chocolates in the world. I stared at Calypso with amazement before asking, "How did you _know?"_

She looked at me, perplexed, "Know what?"

Thalia rolled her eyes before jumping in. "She _loves_ those chocolates. I think she would have given up even P-"

Thalia let the name hang, but I knew what she was going to say. That I would have given up even Percy for those chocolates. I knew she was joking, and that she thought I was well over him after two years, so I put on my best poker face as she examined my face. Apparently, she didn't see anything interesting in my face, and assumed Percy was ancient history.

I wondered why she couldn't have just said the name Percy. In her mind I probably didn't even remember who Percy _was._ But then I looked at Calypso, and it struck me like a truck. She didn't want Calypso to know Percy and I had history.

Calypso just looked at us confusedly, "P- what?" She asked, curiously.

"P- nothing. It doesn't matter. Just someone that used to matter a lot to us a _long_ time ago."

Thalia smiled. This smile was different to the others, as if she _really_ found something to be amusing. The smile contrasted greatly to the rest of her features. Her short, spiky black hair. Her electric blue eyes. I saw what a unique person my old best friend was. How had I never realized this before?

Reyna, who had disappeared sometime right before Thalia had intruded my meeting Calypso, made herself known again. The latina looked panicked, a bit scared. And anything that scared Reyna, terrified me.

"Reyna," I asked, "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, Reyna stood still as a wall, and smiled. The panic was gone from her eyes, and her posture was swiftly straight, her face calm.

I was confused, but Thalia and Calypso weren't even paying attention. They were too busy talking about something else.

"Nothing," Reyna smiled widely, "Absolutely nothing is wrong, Annabeth. Why do you ask?"

I blinked at her, absolutely lost. What was going on?

She kept on smiling creepily towards me, so I just looked away after muttering a quick, "no reason".

"Hey, Thalia, we should go. It's really late." And it _was_ late. It was nearly midnight. Despite the fact that most college students would kill at the chance to be hanging out with their friends at this time of night, I was getting weary. I had never been one to stay up too late, and besides, Reyna was starting to creep me out; and an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach was growing. It felt like the calm before a storm.

"Yeah you're right," Thalia said, before nodding to Reyna and then Calypso, "Goodbye. It was nice meeting you, Calypso," she said, polite as always.

Calypso smiled shyly before whispering quietly, "it was nice meeting you too."

And I took Thalia arm and then we were off into the maze of hallways that was NYU.

* * *

Percy POV

"Nico! How are you?" I said through the statics of the phone.

I was heading back to my dorm, and I was regretting it. I knew I would find Octavian in there. I wanted to go to the administration and ask them to give me a change of roommate, but I didn't want to sound ungrateful. Specially because I was going to NYU on a _scholarship,_ and I didn't want to make it seem as if I was taking advantage of it.

"I'm good," Nico's low voice said.

"Y'know, I was thinking that maybe we should meet up sometime soon?" I said hopefully, but it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah sure," He said in a _I-couldn't-care-less_ tone of voice. "We could meet up right now if you want, we just finished on my sister's dress rehearsal."

"Dress rehearsal?" I asked, "for what?"

"For her wedding." Nico stopped for half a second, before continuing, "She's getting married, didn't you know?"

"No, I didn't," I said shortly, but then I felt a bit guilty for the unnecessary aggressiveness and added, "To who?"

"To this guy, Malcolm Pace," Nico said, "He's the son of an important architect, Athena Pace or something. I don't really know, and I don't really care."

I was about to say something, when through the phone I heard Nico shout.

"Nico? Nico! What's going on?" I heard a loud _screech_ and a crash.

"Nico!" I shouted again, but all I heard were statics, and then the line went dead.

* * *

 **Dun dUN DUN! Oh wow. I'm pretty tired. It's 11:00pm on a Friday and I have to be up by 8am tomorrow for a football game. I'm midfield, just in case you wanted to know. I'm pretty exhausted. I'm new at this high school thing, and honestly? I don't like that much. But I have surprisingly been happier this year than in eighth, because I went through a serious depression from the months February to June, to the point of thinking that maybe killing myself** ** _was_** **a solution, but I'm better now. I'm happy. And you should be happy too. Because you are all beautiful and I love every single one of you and God loves you for your are one of his prized creations you beautiful gorgeous human being. Anyways, review, because I am hungry for reviews, hehe, and favourite/follow if you haven't and join the fam! Okay last thing, I'm not saying we're close to the end of this story, but I** ** _am_** **saying that I'm already envisioning the ending and know how it's going to end. And I'm already know what my next story's going to be about, so anyways…**

 **QotC: What has been you favourite scene/chapter from this story?**

 **Okay this one's really hard for me to answer because it's like I'm talking about** ** _my own_** **story and it's weird, but I think one of my favourite scenes to write was when Percy met Mark, or the scene with Annabeth and the cat, Lily. Okaysyyyy! ADIOS AMIgos! los amoooo!**

 **~ Love you always, AB**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 **YOOOOOOOOO! Most of you are probably pretty surprised that I have updated this early, but I'M INSPIREDDDD WUUUUUUUU! And obviously I'm using a lot of capitalisation to show that. I'm exhausted, as always, and when I'm tired I'm inspired. And besides there's the biotechnology project that I don't wanna do so I'm doing this instead. I feel like my english is getting worse every day? Because I was talking to my american bfffffff and I literally couldn't speak english at all. I was half speaking to her in spanish and she was so confused. Anyways, I shall shut up now, and here is your very surprisingly soon chapter! I'm sorry for the last cliffhanger, wait, no Im not. WAIT I AM IM SORRY I WAS KIDDING PUT AWAAY THAT KNIFE WHAT ARE YOU DOINNGNGNGNGNNGNGNG *is stabbed to death***

* * *

Percy POV

It was midnight, and I was currently at the closest police station to NYU. The secretary was just looking at me, probably wondering if she should just kick me out or see if I was okay.

I hurried towards her, phone in my hand. I had called Nico seven times already since their conversation, when he had abruptly shouted and the line had died.

"How may I help you, sir?" The secretary asked me, eyeing me up and down. The tag on her shirt read _Amelia Rodríguez._ Her last name made me think that she was Spanish or or a Latina, but her features convinced me otherwise. She had bright blonde hair, a little brown on the roots. I didn't think it was dyed, because dyed hair usually looked a little fake and bad, but this woman had beautiful hair. Also, she had blue eyes, which backed up my theory that she was at least a little bit american. She seemed to be in her mid-thirties, and had deep bags under her eyes; which made me think that she was probably younger, but that the stress was really getting to her. Add to the fact that she had a complete american accent, but that wasn't what really mattered right now.

"Well I-" I tried to explain, "I was on a phone call with an old friend, and then there was a shout and and a screech that almost took my hearing and then a crash and then I don't know the line went dead. And then- I've called him _seven times_ and he hasn't picked up. I'm just worried I'm sorry," I said fast, barely understanding myself.

The secretary frowned at me, "Well, sir. I don't know what we can do. I'll speak to my superiors and check to see if we can trace the call. May I borrow your phone?"

I gave her my phone, and she walked towards an office, leaving me standing there. A short while afterwards, she came back, and told me, "They're working on it. But you should probably sit down. Sometimes tracing calls can take hours, because of all the signals and phones. But don't worry, we'll trace it."

She stopped, as if remembering something, and then face palmed, "Almost forgot. Sir, what's your name?"

"Percy Jackson, Miss."

I smiled at her as she pointed at the chair in front of her desk. The secretary left and went back to the office, presumably to tell them what my name was. When she came back, she quickly started typing some stuff into her computer. I sat down, pulling and playing with my short strands of dark hair. My hands liked fidget, but now they were trembling. I could do nothing to help Nico, except sit here and wait. I hated waiting, I hated doing nothing. I wanted to do _something,_ anything.

Around half an hour into sitting on the chair in front of the secretary's desk, and man came into the police station. He had dark brown hair and eyes, and his skin was a little lighter than his hair, but not much. In his arms he carried an adorable little girl, who seemed to be two or three years old. The man had a twinkle of happiness in his eyes, and had smile lines too.

The secretary, Amelia Rodríguez, jumped when she saw them, and ran towards them. She picked the little girl up in her arms, and gave the man a hug. That's when I saw a glittering golden ring in her ring finger.

She sat back down on her chair with the little girl, and the man I assumed was her husband left again.

"Percy, this is my daughter, Ana Lucía," she said, with admiration and love towards the small child. The little girl had chocolate-coloured skin, and dark hair with bright green eyes. She was absolutely adorable.

"She's really beautiful," I said awkwardly, not really sure what to say. But at least it was true. The girl, Ana Lucía, was beautiful. "Where did she get her green eyes?"

"From her grandfather on her dad's side." She thought for a second before sizing me up and saying, "You can hold her if you want."

My eyes widened, and I got out quickly, "Um. I don't know."

But the girl was looking at me, her bright green eyes looking into my sea-green ones. "Mama," I heard her say. Her little hands reached towards me, and I grabbed hold of them. Amelia's eyes twinkled, and I suddenly let go of the girl's hands.

With a faint blush, I heard Amelia say, "She likes you. And she usually doesn't like strangers. I think it's your eyes, she likes your eyes."

Suddenly the phone on her desk rang, and she took it. Her eyes widened, before she said, "Okay, I'll tell him." And typed something onto her computer.

She looked at me and declared, "They traced the phone call, police are going there right now."

I was relieved that at least people were looking for Nico, but I asked, "Where is he?"

"We traced the phone call to the outsides of the city, in an area anyone barely anyone hangs out. We don't know the exact location, but we know the area." At my panicked look, she added, "He'll be fine, police are going there right now."

But that didn't take away that horrible feeling that I had in my stomach.

An hour. That's how long it took for the police to tell me anything.

It was a middle-aged policeman who decided what the heck happened to Nico. The policeman had said, "The boy you were worried about? We found him. He's in the Homes Hospital. Car crash. Had a few serious injuries, and we found him unconscious." He looked at me curiously, before continuing, "If it weren't for you, he'd had bled out. He had already spent an hour there, and luckily only one of the wounds has become infected, and not seriously. The most troubling thing: the car that impacted his was still there, absolutely destroyed, but the driver is nowhere to be found. The police searched the perimeter, but no trace of the driver. The only thing we found in the car was a destroyed phone. "

This troubled me greatly, but my relief for Nico to be found and in the hospital was greater than anything.

"My friend, is he okay?"

"He's going to be fine, but he was injured. He's currently in surgery."

I thanked him, and started walking away, so that I could go to the hospital and visit Nico, but the cop stopped me and said, "Wait, one last thing."

He searched his bag for something and then took out two pictures. At my confused look, he said, "We need you to identify the person in the picture. It's a policy."

I looked at the first picture, the feeling in my stomach growing again. Nico had a long gash in his for forehead, and his face was grim with dirt. Glass was stuck to his arm, and the cut looked a little green. Overall he didn't look too bad, and the picture looked as if it were snapped quickly, probably before they put his body on an ambulance and took him to the hospital. His eyes were closed.

But in the section picture, his eyes were open, someone was holding his eyes open. And what I saw chilled me to the bone.

The eyes were blue, bright blue. And Nico had eyes black as night.

Whoever that was, it wasn't Nico.

The cop looked at my horrified expression, and took out four more pictures. He handed them to me, saying, "The first two were the car we found your friend, the second two are of the other car, the one which we can't find driver of."

I looked at the first picture, it was a car that was completely destroyed. The second picture was of the license plate. It said New York, but the letters and words on the license plate were incomprehensible.

The third picture hit me straight in the heart, because I _recognized_ the car. It was a small pick-up truck. Nico and I had worked on it when we were fourteen, he always said he would fix it and get it to work one day. I saw that pick-up truck every day for almost a year.

The pick-up truck was completely destroyed, the only reason I recognized was because of the color. It was blue-green and black, because we couldn't decide which color to use for it.

I felt my heart fall. It was Nico's car. Nico couldn't be found. I felt my knees shake, and fell over, but the cop helped me. He looked at me and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I-I," I mustered, before running as far and quick as I could outside of the police station. Nico was missing. He was in a car crash and now he's missing.

And all I could do was run.

* * *

 **OKAy look im sorry im punishing you BUT JUST YOU WAIT TO SEE WHAT I HAVE PLANNED. Okay so yeah Nico's missing which sucks. And Amelia and the little two year old Amelia will appear again, don't you worry. They obviously won't be as important as Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico or Rachel, or Calypso and Reyna, but just you wait. They are important in their own way. Anyways, I updated reallllllly early, aren't you proud of me? Okay so people I'm really happy right now idk why but whatever happiness is good and yeah. Adding to my previous thing on my last author's note, can anyone explain to me why the heck I know fall in love with every guy i meet, cause now I have four crushes, not three,** ** _and_** **my twenty fictional boyfriends. OKAPI BYYEE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW AND STUFF BECAUSE YEAH.**

 **QotC: Do you celebrate Halloween? If you do, what are you dressing as this year?**

 **Where I'm from we don't really celebrate halloween, because literally walking down the street from my house is a death sentence. Well, not that literally, but it isn't something I would do. Anyways, I DO celebrate halloween, but at my grandmother's apartment with all her neighbours and stuff. This year my friend decided to do a halloween party and invited me (yay) and idk i think im going as a vampire because i questioned everyone who's going and none of them said vampire, so i think im going as vampire! :) :) :) :) :). I know it's not really original but whatever. AKSDGHLKASHJDFADHSFAJ BYEEE**

 **~ Love you always, AB**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 **okkkkkkkk, first of all i know you're pretty pissed of at me. I mean, i haven't updated in almost two months! Of course, school was stressing, AND SO WAS THE FACT THAT THE GUY I LIKE IS DATING MY COUSIN ? and she's an idiot that i haven't really met but I know we're related. Anyways, I'm so sorry I have been gone so long, i don't even KNOW what im doing with my life anymore. But more on the guy i like: he's perfect. Honestly. But the problems are: I'm four months older than him and because i'm advanced he's in 8th grade and im in 9th, he's dating MY COUSIN, he's an awesome person and im not, HE'S THE FIRST GUY I HAVE EVER FLIRTED WITH PEOPLE AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME? Anyways i'll shut up know because y'all are already pretty angry at me for updating this late so HERES THE CHAPTERCHAPTERCHAPTER**

* * *

Annabeth POV

"Annabeth!" Thalia shouted, shaking me awake.

I groaned loudly, cuddling with my blankets. "What do you want?"

"Annabeth, I'm serious." She shook me harder until I opened my eyes. She seemed panicked, scared. "Annabeth," Thalia said again, "Nico, he's missing."

I sat up, extremely confused, "Missing? From where? What do you mean?" I hadn't spoken to Nico in an _extremely_ long time, but I remembered my old best friend perfectly.

Thalia looked as if she was about to burst into tears, "Percy called me, he said Nico was in some sort of car crash, but he's missing, _no one can find him._ The police are searching for him right now, but there are no leads."

Thalia looked away, not willing to meet my eyes. "Thalia, it's gonna be okay."

She turned around angrily and shouted, _"Shut up,_ Annabeth. Could you just shut your mouth for once?"

I was offended, but I was _not_ going to say that. No reason to make Thalia angrier than she already was. Thalia looked at me again with a little bit of regret, "I'm sorry Annie. Now get up and get ready, we're going to the police station."

"Why?" I asked.

She looked at me grimly, "I'm his most recent ex, when Percy called he said I had to go down there for questioning." She laughed bitterly. "And I'm not going down there alone. So get ready, we're meeting Percy there in ten."

It took me ten minutes to take a bath and put on cloth, and then there was another ten minute walk down to the station, so we actually met Percy in twenty. We greeted each other awkwardly, and Thalia was guided by a police officer into an office where she would be questioned.

Percy and I sat side by side, not talking. What wold we talk about anyways?

Percy eventually cleared his throat, and then my grey eyes me his sea-green ones. "So, how's your life…" There was an awkward pause, "… going?"

I shook my head for no particular reason. "Great, great. How's yours?"

"Great," he answered.

And then we went back to not talking, and everything got three times more awkward. God, I wish we were sixteen again, before Rachel came into our lives. When we could talk about anything and everything, when Percy would shamelessly flirt with me, and then say he was joking. I wish I had enough confidence to talk to him, but alas, my nerves were making my hands shake just for being beside him.

Neither of us tried to initiate conversation again. Which was good, I didn't want another lame attempt of a doomed conversation.

Around thirty minutes later, Thalia finally came back. She wasn't crying, thank God. She looked angry, though, as if she was right about to hit someone. I really hoped she wasn't.

She came towards me and whispered in my ear, "he's here."

"Who?" I asked, because "he's here" wasn't specific _at all._

She looked as if she was about to hit _me_ , but then mumbled, _"the guard."_

"What guard?" I asked, before mentally slapping myself. "Oh _no._ The one that might be a murderer?"

"That exact same one." She looked nervously around the room, and her eyes met Percy's. She flipped him of and said, "Leave, time for girl talk."

He nodded quickly, looking pretty scared of Thalia, but I mean, who blames him? He left without another word or without another look. As if neither of us mattered at all.

"You know what?" Thalia started, "maybe _we_ should leave _too._ This police station is bothering my nerves?"

Despite the situation, I burst out laughing. " _Bothering my nerves?_ Who says that?"

Thalia scowled at me, "I do. Now get going, you midget."

I glared at her. "I'm _taller_ than you."

"Details," she said with distaste. "Let's go, midget Annabeth, where the fairies fly and the cops can't overhear us."

I smiled, and reached for my bag.

* * *

Thalia led me to an old, abandoned playground. She sat on one of the swings, and motioned me to sit on the one next to hers. She looked around sadly, as if remembering something.

"I don't like them," was the first thing she said.

"Who? The cops?" I asked stupidly.

"No. Well, yes. But not only them. I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Who's 'them'?" Thalia's vagueness was beginning to frustrate me, but I tried not to show it. "Thalia," I tried again, "Who is 'them'?"

She thought for a moment, as if grasping for words, but came up with nothing. "No one," she said, finally, "I like no one."

I looked at her doubtfully. Thalia was a horrible liar, but I didn't pursue it.

"What did they ask you?" I changed the topic, slightly.

She sighed deeply, "nothing important. _"When was the last you talked to Nico? Do you know anything?"_ and other dumb shit." Thalia cussed some more. I could tell she was angry, I just didn't know _what_ , _why, who_.

Her expression suddenly turned sad, and she turned to me and said, "Annie."

"What?"

"Promise me, _promise me,_ no matter what happens, we will always stay in contact. Always be friends. What happened between us after you left, _never again._ " She looked _broken,_ which shocked me. Thalia was unbreakable. She was the girl who always held her head up high and slapped anyone who got in her way.

Her words touched me, yet confused me. Why was she suddenly so touchy? Nico's disappearance shook her, I could tell. I wanted to be there for her, but I just didn't know _how._

I nodded, and tried to hug her, but she pushed me away. Of course, Thalia was the least touchiest person in the world. She looked moodily around the playground, not talking to me. I was starting to wonder why she brought me here, if she was not even going to _talk_ to me.

"So…" I started. "The guard?"

She nodded. "I don't know. He was there, I saw him. He either has already forgotten about me or _acted_ as if he forgot about me." She paused, and then continued, "There just seems to be something suspicious about all this…"

She didn't continue with her idea, and I didn't ask. She suddenly grabbed my arm, and said, "Annie, I _cheated_ on him. With _Luke Castellan_. What is _wrong_ with me?"

She let go off my arm and glared at the sky. "Thalia," I said as gently as I could. "Maybe you didn't _really_ love him?"

This set an explosion, Thalia turned to look at my so fast that her neck cracked, and slapped me hard across the face.

"Okay, maybe I deserved that." I winced, touching the now red mark on my cheek.

"How _dare_ you say that?" She gave me a level ten glare, trying to burn holes into my head.

"I'm sorry Thalia." I stood up from the swing, fearing that she would get angry again. I wasn't scared of much, but Thalia and spiders scared me to death. "I'm just saying, ninety-nine times out of a hundred, when someone cheats it's because they don't really love them. Some think they love each other, when they really don't. You know what I mean?"

Thalia actually sniffled, before stating, "You don't understand, Annabeth. I made a mistake. A big one. One that lasted too long. But if I were dead and Nico were here with you, I would say it's a win-win situation."

"Thalia, first of all, don't say something like that. Stop being a depressed piece of crap and get your act together. Second of all, I can't believe a _guy_ turned you soft." I paused when Thalia laughed, and then continued, "Third off, I will always be there for you. From now on, no more fighting each other because of dumb stuff, no more 'not talking for two years', okay?"

She looked grumpily at the ground, a very Thalia-like action, which showed at least _some_ improvement. She then stood up from the swings, took my hand, and shook it. She gave me a mischievous smile, before asking, "So what are we gonna do?"

* * *

"What do you _mean,_ 'what are we gonna do'?"

"Well, from being interviewed and _accidentally_ finding a file about Nico, I have concluded the police don't really have any leads, and they don't really care either." She smiled brightly at me, " _we're_ going find Nico."

"Um, _what?"_ Thalia always came up with crazy ideas, but this one was the craziest yet. " _Thalia,_ this isn't a movie, or a flimsy fanfiction," I looked straight at the girl with a notebook who was writing down notes as she went, the one that was hiding beside the bushes, hiding. The girl made eye contact with me and suddenly disappeared. "We can't just save Nico, or find him. Where would be even start?"

Thalia smiled even brighter, which scared me more than any of her slaps. "We'll start with _this."_

She took out her phone and opened the "Photos" section, and showed me a couple pictures of a file. My eyes widened when I realized what the file was. "Thalia _no._ "

"Thalia yes." She grinned. Thalia put her phone in the inside pocket of her jacket.

" _Thalia._ This is _illegal._ We could be arrested!"

"Pfft. The police would never find out if everything goes smoothly."

"Thalia," I repeated, "Again, these things only go right in movies or really bad fanfiction." Again, I saw the girl with the notebook watching us. She rolled her eyes, exasperated, and disappeared.

"But it's simple-"

"It's really not," I interrupted. But Thalia ignored me and continued.

"Look, from the reports I know there is absolutely no footprints, or blood, or anything to show that Nico got out of the car. So here's my theory: Nico jumped out of the car _way_ before it crashed, like, you know, in "Now You See Me"." I rolled my eyes, but Thalia proceeded to say, "and then he got taken."

"That's ridiculous Thalia."

" _You're_ ridiculous."

I rolled my eyes again. "How am _I_ ridiculous? You're the one with the crazy theories."

She just said, "you like to read."

"So?"

"You're ridiculous."

" _Thalia."_ I sighed, exasperated.

" _Annabeth."_ Aha, so now she was mocking me

"Trying to find Nico is not only _stupid,_ but also dangerous. Thalia, listen to reason."

She laughed. "To reason? Listen to reason? What has reason ever done for me?"

I tried to say something else but Thalia interrupted me, "Annabeth, I'm finding Nico. With or without your help. So are you in?"

I was about to respond, when a loud scream cut me off. Thalia and I turned around to see the bewildered, bloody body of Nico di Angelo crawling towards us.

* * *

 **Ok, continuation to top of the page author's note: I finally got the confidence to add my crush in snapchat, and not only did he add me back, HE ASKED FOR STREAKS?! yeah, I'm dying. Just took my science final, but it doesn't matter. Anyways, I'll try to update before Christmas, because honestly you fanfic readers are awesome and I don't deserve you guys. Last thing, review and follow or favourite if you haven't because, um, because yes.**

 **QotC: Are you travelling this Christmas? If yes, where?**

 **Ok, I'm going to leave my beautiful country and visit my cousins in New Jersey, then I'm going to Canada (!), and then I'm going to New York. So yay :).**

 **~ Love you always, AB.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 **WOw, wow wow woooow! Are you telling me this is chapter 35? I can't believe it people asdfjkl;! That is honestly so crazy, chapter 35! Anyways, forgot to clarify in last authors note that he asked for snapchat streaks, and it's both huge but little ya know? so… haha. I know i know! Trust me, I know. I am so sorry i wasn't able to post before the 25th… but im here now, right? *dodges bullets* please don't hurt me**

* * *

Annabeth POV

Screaming. I was screaming.

Nico had stopped crawling, and now he was just laying on the floor. While I was frozen in shock, Thalia got into action. She sprinted towards Nico and cradled his injured body in her arms.

"Annabeth!" Thalia shouted. This unfroze me, and suddenly I was running. Running towards Nico and Thalia.

Nico was unconscious in Thalia's arms. His arms were bruised, cut up. He was bleeding and had a black eye.

Thalia was nearly in tears. "I think his ribs are fractured."

I checked his pulse, and breathed out a sigh of relief, "His pulse is strong, I don't think he's in danger of death."

"Well, what are you doing?!" Thalia was shouting, "Call the damn hospital or something."

And then there was an ambulance on their way, and Nico was taken by the paramedics. They were nice enough to give us a lift, and inside, Thalia was clutching Nico's hand tightly.

We finally got to the hospital after what seems like hours. My hands were sweaty, and my heart was beating to fast. The paramedics forced Thalia to let go of Nico's hand, and she started protesting. She finally let go, and the paramedics took care of Nico. Soon enough, Nico was in the operation room while Thalia and I waited in the waiting room.

Other families were waiting too. Some were crying, holding each other. Others were bored, just seating and waiting around. Thalia was a mess. Her eyes were puffy, and she was looking glassily ahead. I hadn't cried yet, thank God. I had to be strong. Especially when Thalia was falling apart.

Thalia looked at me. "We have to call Percy."

I stared back, perplexed. "Why?"

"It was Percy who filed the missing report. He should be here."

"Nico went missing for less than twenty-four hours. Percy doesn't really have to be here," I argued.

"Annabeth, stop being a selfish bitch. Call Percy. You and I both know he should be here."

"I don't have his phone number-"

"You do. Unless you deleted it, and I doubt you did. It's the same number as two years ago."

Thalia was right. I had never deleted Percy's phone number. Of course, I'd been tempted, but I never did, for some reason.

I looked for Percy's number in my contacts and hesitated before pressing call.

Don't be such a pusillanimous, I told myself.

I pressed dial and took a deep breath.

"Hello?" I heard Percy's voice through the phone.

"Hey, Perce," I said quietly.

"Annabeth?" He paused, but then continued cautiously, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," I whisper, maybe a little too quickly, "It's just… Percy, we found Nico."

The static cracked and I could hear Percy gasp in surprise. "What!? Where is he? Where are you? Is he okay?"

"We're in the hospital. Nico's in surgery, but I think he's going to be fine." Not think, I hoped.

"Yeah, okay. I'm on my way." He hung up, and I was relieved. I said everything professionally and didn't freak out. Maybe things would get better for me. Maybe Percy and I would be friends again. But still, it didn't erase the extreme worry I had for Nico, or even for Thalia. Thalia was completely unpredictable, and she might do something crazy because of this. I just prayed that she doesn't do anything _too_ stupid.

Thalia and I were sitting together, quietly, without uttering a single word to each other. Thalia was fidgeting with her hands, and she kept tapping her foot against the floor. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again and frowned.

I looked at her. "Are you okay?" I asked because she certainly didn't _seem_ okay.

"Yeah, I'm good." She looked around, making sure that no one was watching. "It just doesn't make any sense."

It was true, and I 100% agreed. Nothing about Nico's case made sense. He's in a car crash, his body is missing with absolutely no trace of it, and he appears the very next day, dirty and hurt. It didn't make any sense!

" I know," I finally murmured, subconsciously grabbing her hand, and got it slapped away. Thalia was glaring at me for some reason.

"You're the brains! Figure something out!" She looked desperate but was obviously trying to hide it.

"First of all," I started, because I was not going to let her tell me what to do, "I may be smart, be I know _nothing_ about this! Who do you think I am? A _detective_? I'm eighteen, Thalia, and I'm not planning on going down the detective road anytime soon." I stopped and took a deep breath. "Second of all, you do something, Thalia. You're Nico's girlfriend! Or ex-girlfriend for that matter. But there is so much you can do that I can't right now. So how about you let go of your stupid pride, and do _something_ because you're the only one who can!"

Thalia looked stumped and surprised by my outburst, but not me surprised then I was. After all that drama two years ago, I always kept quiet in England. I made a few friends, but not too many. I started dating Mark, but even with _him_ , I was reserved and quiet. I didn't argue, I didn't fight back. But with Thalia, it was a completely different story. I was glad I was on good terms with Thalia because the look she was giving me right now would have ended anyone else.

"Annabeth," She whispered tears in her eyes. "I can't _do_ anything. He hates me."

"Who are you and what have you done with Thalia Grace?" I asked, bemused. "Thalia, I haven't seen you in years, but I know you're better than this. Since when did you let yourself become weak because of a _boy_?"

"That boy is in surgery Annabeth." But Thalia had gathered herself. She didn't seem on the verge of tears anymore, but a strong mature woman who would never let anyone drag her down. I couldn't help smiling. Thalia was back.

"But," she continued, "We're going to have to do something about this. We could go to the police, but not really because there's obviously something wrong with the police force. That guard," she stopped, thoughtfully, but then proceeded, "that guard has something to do with this. I know it. I don't know how, but I'm sure of it. Something else…"

But Thalia had quieted down, there was a black-haired boy walking towards us. It was Percy.

"Hey, Perce," Thalia said loudly, "How you doin'?"

Percy smiled, a little grimly, and he vocalized the question I knew he was asking in his mind. "So, how is he?"

"We don't know." I was planning on staying quiet, but suddenly I jumped in. Great! Good job, Annabeth! "He's still in surgery.

He looked at us for what seemed like hours but was probably seconds. He opened his mouth to say something, but Thalia quickly spoke up first, "So… Percy."

"Yeah?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"You were on the phone with Nico when this entire mess happened, right?" I didn't know where Thalia was going with this, but I did not like it.

"Yeah, Thalia. You know this." Percy said cautiously.

"But," Thalia started, frustration clearly evident, "It just doesn't make any sense. How was he did he just disappear during a car crash without leaving any blood, and just appear in the park we were conveniently hanging out in. Completely bruised and injured." Then, she said to herself, "It just doesn't make any sense."

Before either of us could utter a word, she continued with, "And it happened around the same time of the vandalism of Calypso's room!" To be honest, I'd forgotten all about that. "Annabeth, remember how strange Reyna was acting?"

I sighed with relief, "So I wasn't the only one who noticed?"

"Of course not. She'd be chill in a moment, and then in another, she'd be acting like a complete psycho." Thalia took a deep breath before picking up where she left off. "I'm just-"

"Thalia," I completely cut her off. "Are you insinuating that one of our friends is behind this?"

"No!" Thalia argued back, "I mean-"

"Are you sure?" I ask again, "Because that's what it sounds like to me."

"I just mean that maybe she knows a little of what is going on. She was acting strangely, even you noticed. None of this makes sense!"

"Um," Percy said, "Do you mind if I say something?"

"Sure," I say, while Thalia simultaneously glared at him.

"There was something Nico told me, right before he disappeared." He paused for a moment, which made me glare at him and made Thalia glare at him even more.

"What?!" Thalia and I both yelled.

"It's nothing important, so don't get excited." Thalia looked down, disappointed, but I edged him on. "He mentioned he was coming back from Bianca's dress rehearsal, and that-"

"Bianca's getting married?" I said, caught off guard. I hadn't seen or even thought of Bianca in a really long time, but smiled as I thought of Nico's older sister.

"Yeah, yeah. To some guy. I forgot his name, but he's the son of an important architect or something. Nico didn't seem very fond of him. But Nico disappeared, right?"

Thalia and I nodded, completely confused as to where he was going with this.

"Look," Percy kept going, "Think about it. After a car crash, Nico doesn't have much of a reason to disappear. His phone was found in the wreckage, but a phone call can easily be redirected. What I'm trying to say-"

"What you're trying to say is," Thalia continued for him, "that Nico might not have been in the wreckage at all.

"But," I argued, "They found his car! His phone too. They traced the call to the car crash."

"Yeah, but it's easy for an expert to intervene when someone is tracking a call. He could've redirected the tracking to the car crash, and," Percy thought deeply, "And stolen his car to make it seem like Nico was there."

"Let me get this clear. You're saying that Nico wasn't even in the car crash in the first place. That someone went through a lot of trouble to fake a _car crash_ , one where people in another car were injured, mind you. Then redirected the tracking of a call and phone, all just to kidnap an eighteen-year-old boy? Shut up, you're giving me a headache."

"Annabeth, if Nico really was in that car crash, then how did he disappear without a trace? He was in a car crash, Annabeth. You didn't see pictures of the wreckage, I did. Had he been in that wreckage, he _wouldn't have made it,_ I know it." He paused for a second, "When the line went dead during our call, I heard this sort of screech and I heard Nico shout. And a- and I heard a scream. But the screech wasn't like the screech of a car, and the way Nico shouted, it was like he was surprised. And the scream," I saw Percy shiver, "the scream was like nothing I have ever heard. I just can't describe it."

"Well," Thalia said tiredly, "I guess we're just going to have to wait until Nico comes out of surgery to know what the heck happened to him. But Annie, he's right. Something seriously wrong is going on around here, and I feel like Nico and Calypso are just the first victims."

I rolled my eyes, leave it to Thalia to make everything a cliché horror movie.

I quickly glanced at Percy, maybe to start arguing again about the theory he and Thalia just made up, but he looked deep in thought. I slowly analyzed his face, the way his sea-green eyes were glazed over, and his eyebrows were all scrunched up. I forgot how cute Percy looked when he wasn't acting like an idiot.

"Hey, you're here for Nico di Angelo, right?" My eyes wandered around until they fell on a petite, blonde woman.

"Yes," I answered, not risking letting Thalia speak. "How is he?"

The doctor smiled, "He's fine, he'll pull through. But we're going to have to put him in a medically-induced coma for a day or two. We have to do more tests and another surgery, and it'll be better for him if he's, you know, not conscious. Don't worry, he'll be up and moving a few days after he wakes up."

I smile, extremely relieved. I could see Percy sigh, letting go of all the anxiety he was holding in. but Thalia was an entirely different story.

"Excuse me?" She shouted, drawing looks from everyone around us. "A medically-induced coma? Nico doesn't need one! You're a doctor, you should know what medically-induced comas can do to people! He can have respiratory issues and can disrupt the balance of his cerebral perfusion pressure. Medically-induced commas are mostly used for neurological reasons, and last time I checked, Nico doesn't have any neurological issues."

The doctor gave Thalia a look of pity, "We found internal bleeding in our patient, and because of the tests and the next surgery, it benefits both the patient and us doctors if the patient is conscious. If Nico is conscious in the in-between of these, it will just cause him unnecessary discomfort and pain. And for the adverse side effects you mentioned, they aren't as common as you think. And how do you know all this? Do you want to be a doctor?"

Thalia flushed in embarrassment, "My dad was a doctor." Of course, Thalia didn't mention that her father was Zeus Grace, one of the greatest doctors in history.

"Well, I must go back, but be glad that you found your friend. A couple more minutes and the internal bleeding would've been too much. It's sheer luck that he's going to be okay."

The doctor left, and Thalia glared holes into the back of her head. Percy hadn't uttered a word to the doctor and was still deep in thought. I wondered what had his mind completely unaware of everything, but it wasn't hard to guess. Nico. I hadn't seen him in so long, and it destroyed me to think that I let our friendship disintegrate like that.

Percy's eyes suddenly lit up, and he jumped up.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, a little worried at this point.

"Nothing, Annabeth," But he didn't seem worried or scared. He seemed… excited. "I realized something. I've got to go."

"W-what?" Before I could say anything, he was running off.

"What's wrong with _him_?" Thalia asked pointedly. I just stared at the direction Percy had run off to, and couldn't help but think that we were missing something obvious. It didn't help that Nico wouldn't wake until a few more days, but something about the doctor seemed a little weird. It was true, medically-induced commas were usually for neurological reasons or patients in extremely grave conditions, and according to the doctor, Nico had neither. What was really going on?

* * *

 **First of all, I'm so sorry for my two-month long disappearance. I've been so busy and lazy, I'm sorry. I'm gonna try to update sooner, but I'm just so busy. On the bright side, it's almost my Independence day (27th February) so more time to update. On the dark side, my friends suck and make me miserable, so in that time I could use to write and update, I'll instead be crying. Anyways, I love you guys so much, don't leave me, I swear I'll finish this story. And remember when I said I would reveal my last name? Okay so, would you rather: me reveal my last name alone in the next chapter because we haven't reached the 100 favourites line mark, or wait to reach that 100 favourites line mark so that I could reveal them both together? Idk, we'll see what happens. Oh, and as alwas REVIEW PLEASE AND FAVORITE OR FOLLOW I ALREADY LOVE YOU BUT WILL LOVE YOU EVEN _MORE_ IF YOU DO**

 **QotC: Do you play an instrument? If yes, which one?**

 **I've played the piano since I was eight, and I play pretty well. I can play a Beethoven song, which is pretty cool. Were I am from we also use the Do-Re-Mi system, so it's always weird when someone talks to about piano with the A-B-C one. I don't know, but I love playing the piano and my piano teacher is a scary old lady, but she's pretty awesome.**

 **~ Love you always, AB.**


	36. ughhh author's note

**First of all, I am so sorry for my absence. Again, I just go missing for like a month and then apologize, expecting everything to be alright. but it's not. I'm just so bad at updating, and you people deserve so much. I know lots of you are tired of the story, but others are excited and stuff so i'm sorry. Some people in 2015 might remember when I update three times a week, but that lasted like half a month. It's Semana Santa for me right now, and I wish I could tell you I'll be updating during Semana Santa, but I won't because it would be a lie. I am sorry, but my laptop is damaged, idk what happened to it. It was literally working perfectly and then then something voodooed it and poof it's broken. It's getting fixed and I'm on my dad's computer right now. I am sorry but I cannot right a chapter on my dd's computer. i just can't. He doesn't even know I write fanfic. My mom sorta knows but she doesn't but that doesn't matter. I just wrote this to apologize because you people deserve a lot and I hate writing author's notes. They literally suck so much. Do you know how much embarrassment is going through me as I write this? A lot. like, a lot a lot.**

 **Second of all, idk if any of you noticed, but I have changed my username. I've been wanting to do this since before 18 of December 2017, according to the whatsapp conversation I had with my friend on 18/12. I'm sorry if some of you didn't like it, but I kind of invented it on the spot on 25 November 2015, and I never felt connected with it. Eventually, I grew to like PercabethMaximumm1, but I wanted something more original. More me. So you know, I'd been thinking about it for a few months, and then I settled with ABcedario. It has my initials in it and everything weeeee. I sound like a three year old.**

 **Anyways, again, I apologize for me sucking. I do hope you don't give up on this story, because I swear I will not. i will finish this fanfiction, even if it takes me 10000 years to do it. Hopefully it will not take that long, and hopefully I will stop sucking and start updating. I am sorry, and tired, and I guilty and there are all kinds of feeling in my stomach. Specially guilt and embarrassment, but whatever. I am sorry. Truly, deeply sorry.**

 **~ Love you always, AB.**

 **P.s. i'm sorry if you came here thinking I had updated. I am so sorry.**

 **P.p.s.s. this author's note will be deleted by the next time I update. just fyi.**


End file.
